Legacy Wars
by CrystalDCSStorm
Summary: The temptation became to great and I had to delve into the Legacy of my characters curtsey of SWTOR. If you play the SWTOR MMO this story will contain mild spoilers for SW, BH, and JK storylines companions included . I will mark those sections to give fair warning. It also contains some inside jokes relative to the game. All in all I'm having a lot of fun with.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

"Big things, have small beginnings…" -Prometheus Movie.

The Future

Prologue

Darth Laresa Jinobie kneeled over an unmoving figure on the ground, her expression hidden inside the cowl of her robe. Behind her Jedi Master and Guardian Xerrin Jinobie had yet to release her attack position, her blue lightsaber glowing in the darkness around them.

It was almost a cliché scene. Almost. The crack of lightning illuminated the three figures below. Rain beat down on them, the grass beneath their boots more puddles than ground, unable to absorb the force of the storm fast enough.

"Why? Why… why… WHY?" Each word that suddenly flew from Darth's mouth grew louder than the last, her emotions raging. Darth Jinobie abandoned the unmoving figure, whirling around and surged to her feet. She had yet to draw her weapon. "You know my aims," she hissed at the Jedi.

"I only know you are Sith," Master Xerrin said with unwavering conviction.

"I would never have harmed you," Darth Jinobie all but growled.

"But you would burn all that I stand for."

"Oh, you frakking moron. Have you lost all reason?"

"Your judgments hold no power over me dark one."

"Fine. If it is the dark side of the force you wish to face, you will have it." With one graceful motion she withdrew both her Lightsabers, bringing their menacing purple glow to life.

Xerrin twirled her lightsaber once, ready. "Your arrogance has blinded you. You will not beat me."

"Oh, shut up."

As their blades violently clashed, there was one hell of a disturbance in the force.

The Past

Chapter 1 - An Anomaly  
Ilum, Eastern Ice Shelf  
BFE

A chilly wind picked up the snow, flinging it carelessly. There was nothing around the two dueling figures but towering rocks of grey ice and endless plains of cold white. Lightsabers collided. Purple to blue. Consular Shadow Elliah Tosh Jinobie's dark red eyes studied his student. His white hood concealed his dark grey skin. A Chiss Jedi Master – one of the first. An utter anomaly.

"Where is your mind now, Nadia?" Elliah asked, pressing his purple blade harder against his pupil's.

Nadia's face pinched. "I could lose you tomorrow… That's all I can think about sometimes."

"Use your fear. Do not suppress it. But you must control it."

He attacked her swiftly, the double blades of his lightsaber cutting through the cold air without mercy. She would defend or she would be cut. She did not hesitate, her blue blade colliding with his, her body sliding, flipping out of the way of his attacks.

"She has improved."

A mechanical, yet female voice behind him. Elliah's mouth quirked into a tiny smile. "Hold Nadia," he said. Nadia immediately halted, but jerked her gaze towards the interruption. Her eyes widened and she frowned. Elliah sheathed his lightsaber but Nadia did not.

"A Sith. I didn't sense-"

"I am of the dark side but no threat to you child." Darth Laresa Jinobie walked towards them, her face hidden behind the helmet, further obscured by the black and red hood over her head. A lightsaber waited patiently on each side of her hips, but her gloved fingers hung loosely.

"You received my message," Elliah said. He touched Nadia's shoulder. "It's all right."

Nadia looked at him, confusion and unease on her face. "You summoned a Sith Lord?"

"Easy, Nadia. I'll explain. I promise. Just give us a moment."

Laresa said nothing, merely waited. Nadia stared at the Dark Lord for a moment longer. Reluctantly, she sheathed her own double bladed lightsaber. "You'll be all right?"

"I will. I won't be long." Elliah reassured her.

Nadia nodded tightly. She gave Laresa one last suspicious parting glance before she walked away.

Elliah came up to Laresa, pulling back his hood. "You could have warned me you would come so swiftly, wife."

"There is no fun without surprise." Her tone sounded amused. She pulled back her hood, and removed her helmet. Her right eye was mechanical. Additional implants curved down her cheek and jaw. "How many codes of the Jedi has your Padawan broken so far?"

"She is a Knight now. Well deserved. And she minds the ones that matter. That is more than enough." Elliah took one of Laresa's hands warmly between his own.

She stepped into him, pressing her lips briefly against the corner of his mouth. "You called for me husband. What is it?"

"Lancoro is coming to visit you."

"You've seen something."

"Only possibilities. He will need his mother, not the dark lord."

"Silly Jedi. I am always both."

Amusement moved across his face. "You know what I mean."

"I will take care of him."

"He's important."

"He's your favorite."

"Because he reminds me of you."

A pleased smile slide across her mouth. Her eyes strayed over Elliah's shoulder to the pacing Jedi Knight. Her smile turned darker.

"She loves you. Do you return her affection, or is her passion enough?"

His smile was quiet. Gentle. "I feel for her as strongly as you feel for him."

A sudden chill swept into her eyes. "I doubt that."

Ellaih touched her cheek. She accepted his touch, but it did little to change her expression. "You love him," he said.

"Foolishly."

"You are better for it."

"Perhaps. But you will not presume to understand how I feel again. Not about him."

"As you wish." Elliah stepped into her, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I will see you soon, wife," he murmured.

She did grace him with a quiet smile. Leaned into his touch. It lasted mere seconds though. She drew back and put on her helmet. She snapped up her hood and without another word walked over to her speeder.

Elliah watched her until she faded from sight. When he turned around, he was not surprised to see Nadia so close.

"What is going on? You were… why were you touch-"

He moved swiftly, cupping her face between his cool hands and pressed his mouth to her protesting one. She did not hesitate to return his kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He drew back after long moments, both of them breathless. "There is serenity in passion. I will show you. And then I will tell you everything you need to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Bounty Hunter's Gone Soft  
Imperial Fleet, Orbital Space  
D-15 Mantis

We'd just gotten back on the ship and were headed for our next job. I was in the cockpit with Mako, feeding the coordinates into the galaxy map when she started giggling. Her amusement never failed to suck me in. I didn't always let her see that though.

"What's so funny?" Smooth nonchalance, that was me.

"So you wanna hear the latest news from the holonet?" She turned to look at me, laughter in her eyes. "There's a lot of buzz about you. Apparently, you have a fan club now."

I quirked a brow, leaving the computer station to come closer to her. "You gotta admit, they're onto something."

She liked my arrogance. Her grin and teasing tone was proof. "They are. Admiring you from afar. Way better than being close enough to smell you."

Touché. After a good gun fight she usually herded me towards the showers with a vibro-prod. I changed tactics. "If one of us was going to have fans, I'd think it would be you."

Score one for me. She got one of those, I'm-really-trying-to-control-how-big-this-gets smiles. "You're really cute, you know that?" Anybody else called me cute I'd break their jaw. Mako called me cute I smiled. I didn't do it that often. She knew it, and it must have made her realize what she said because she started back tracking. "It's not going to work. You and me. It's a small ship. Nowhere to go when things get ugly. We're just not meant to be involved."

I wasn't buying that. Especially not with the looks she threw my way when she thought I wasn't paying attention. "Just friends? End of story?"

"Strictly business." I had to give it to her, she sounded pretty strong. Until she quietly added, "No matter how much you give me that… sort of melty look."

A plan was forming in my mind. I let her retreat for now, after making sure I gave her another few seconds of my melty look. Back at the map I set our course for Hoth.

We spent the next eight hours in the cold. I didn't mind it, but slight little Mako hated it. She toughed it out, though I did offer to use Torian. She refused, telling me she was no push over and to just keep going. She was cute when she was being tough.

Halfway into our current assignment, we'd made a new ally in our search. We also had some time to kill while Blizz the Jawa worked his magic on a device I was going to need to go beat up an unbeatable android.

"I saw a Cantina," I said to her. "C'mon. Let's warm up."

"Yes, please. I can't feel anything."

So tempted, I was, to put that to the test. Patience, Hunter.

The Dorn Base Cantina wasn't bad. I took off the bulk of my armor, took her hands between mine and blew warm air onto them. I knew she felt that by the expression that slid over her face and how fast she pulled her hands out of mine.

"That's better," she said quickly. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said easily. I looked at Gthyk and ordered us two mugs of Huttese Hangovers.

She could hold it down, and I loved that about her too. I hated it when women got sloppy and thought it was cute you had to carry their drunk, giggling tails around just to get some play.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her halfway through our drinks.

"One there's no music. Two, you can dance? No way."

I gave her a sly look and bought a token from the Gthyk. Easing on over to the jukebox, I dropped in the coin and selected _Shake that Wampa Down_, one of my favorites.

Mako burst into laughter at my selection, and I wasted no time in showing her my moves. She looked positively delighted when I put my fists up and shook my butt to the rhythm. I pulled her deeper into my awesome when I put one hand behind my head, stuck my other hand out and bop slid to the right. Then I did it to the left. When she got close enough I could grab her, we we're really jamming.

It was just a good time. We stayed out there for two more songs, and then she actually wanted to go out into the cold weather. I picked up my armor but didn't put it back on.

We didn't go far, just outside the entrance way. It was snowing, no big surprise for Hoth.

She breathed in the cold air, letting it cool her off and I just watched her. I loved looking at her. She was the balance to this rough, utterly challenging, perfect life I'd chosen for myself. She was something I'd reach for once I'd holstered my blaster. Someone who wouldn't mind the smell of smoke and a good fight.

She shivered, and I stepped closer, putting my arm around her and pulling her smaller frame against my side. She sighed and leaned into me. She kept her arms crossed against her chest, but I felt her cheek nuzzle, felt the subtle press of her body. Patience, Hunter.

"We should go see if Blizz is done," she said after a moment. A bit reluctantly I might add.

"Okay." I made sure my touch lingered against the small of her back as we walked back inside.

Blizz was just cool. I reaffirmed my vow that I was going to get him out of that cage once I was done on this planet. He could tag along with us, he'd already proven himself useful, or find his own way, but he wasn't staying in there.

He didn't have any updates for us. One of his parts had fizzed out, so he was making a new one. He'd snuck out of his cage and rummaged around the base for the repair items he needed. He'd been back before the Chiss guard had even noticed he was gone.

Blizz assured us he would be done by morning. That was more than fine by me.

"Now what?" Mako asked.

"We'll head back to the ship," I said moving in that direction. Already I was forming a reason to get Torian and Gault out of sight for a few hours. "I've got some work to do." Lies, all lies.

She didn't argue with me though, so we headed back to the Mantis. It was a good omen when I found a note from Torian and Gault to the right of the door. They'd gone to fence some cargo we'd taken out of Adascorp back on Quesh. I was glad they were making themselves useful. Gladder that Mako and I were now alone.

"No Gault? Really? What a perfect end to the day." Mako grinned and moved for the stairs. I was getting ready to disagree with her. I dropped my armor and came up behind her. She stilled with one foot on the step as I halted her movements with my hands on her hips.

"Coro…?" She liked the latter part of my name. I didn't care what she called me. She didn't move either, just waited.

I made her gasp in surprise when I turned her around to face me. "What are you doing?" She, like… breathed out the question. It was amazing.

"Testing your theory," I said quietly.

She opened her mouth like she was going to ask me what theory, and I answered when I kissed her. She was unresponsive for about half a second. After that… well, she couldn't get close enough.

-Black Screen-

_I want to tell her. Everything little single thing about my life. My strange pairing of parents, my siblings, our goal, all of it. I can't though, not yet at least. I'm no mamma's boy, but I'm going to need mom's council on this one. I'd ask dad, but I don't think I have the patience for his light side, philosophical question and answer games. _

"Are you writing? In a journal? Seriously?"

Crap. Busted. I quickly closed the old book and turned in my chair.

Mako was sitting up in bed. Correction, Mako was sitting up in my bed, the sheet pulled over her chest, her hair mused, that perfect grin on her face. She looked so sated, like a woman should after the romp we'd just had.  
She started checking me out as she waited for my answer, which was pretty darn distracting. I watched her gaze track my bare chest, linger over my big arms. I couldn't help but swell with a little bit of masculine pride when her cheeks flushed like she was remembering what had just gone down between us. Okay, maybe I wanted to jump up and beat on my chest, while shouting through the galaxy that everyone could now refer to me as Lancoro: Grand Champion of Mako. Yeah, that's right, Mako.

"Have you always done that?" she said, interrupting my thoughts. "I've never seen you…"

"Well you made it a point not to come near this room for a while." I couldn't help but remind her about all that time she'd wasted playing hard to get. Not that I minded chasing after her. She just cutely rolled her eyes at me so I stopped dodging the question. "I uh, yeah, I write sometimes. When I've got a lot of stuff going in my head. Helps clear it out."

"So, what you're saying is you're not just a big brute that stress releases only with his bolt pistol and a live hunt?"

She was teasing me. I loved that. I hated it too. Not her, just the way it made me feel. This little slicer was turning me into a big softie. "Actually, I think you might be my new way to stress release." I felt the need to get some man points back here, since I was really feeling like cuddling. She rewarded me by turning beet red and ducking back under the sheet. After everything we'd just done (and little miss innocent was not so innocent by the way) I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Coro?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Come back to bed."

She didn't have to ask me twice.

-Black Screen-

Sometime later…

I was standing in the **** pit, plotting our new course. She was behind me, freshly showered and dressed in one my shirts that completely swallowed her, sipping a mug of coffee.

"I need to go to Ilum," I said.

"Now? Blizz should be done, you know."

"I know. I won't be gone long. I've made arrangements for you and the guys to relax on Alderaan."

Mako suddenly eyeballed me. "At House Girard? With that arrogant woman you slept with?"

"You didn't like her?"

"Ew. I still can't believe you hooked up with her."

I kinda liked her jealous. Which was why I had banged that stuck up prude, Baroness Aitalla in the first place. "C'mon, you weren't putting out. Guys gotta do-"

"Don't. Don't ruin everything I love about you."

I turned around in my chair, grinning at her. "Love huh?"

She was blushing again, and hastily avoided my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"You're not staying with her. You're hanging out at Outpost Eudor with Chanya. Torian wants to go bug hunting with her."

She looked slightly mollified. "You're such a jerk."

"Can't argue."

"So… what's on Ilum? Secret girlfriend?"

"No. All business." Sort of. It wasn't entirely business, it was family but I couldn't tell her that. I did get out of my chair though, and walked up to her. She was so tiny, I loved the way she just fit around me. I really liked crowding her too, and so did she. I could tell by the way her eyes got all smokey. She set the mug down and ran her hands over my arms. "You're my girlfriend," I said. "I'm a lotta things, but I'm not a cheater."

She didn't try to control how big her smile got this time. "I am, huh?"

"Yup. Better update your slicer bio on the holonet. You're taken now."

She laughed and there I went wanting to do the whole chest bang thing again. She prevented it by kissing me. "Hurry back. You don't want me spending too much time with Torian."

"What? I will push that little punk out of the airlock with my pinky."

"Stop it. You won't. You like Torian."

"I don't like him that much. Do I have to put you two kids on different planets?"

She looked a little too smug that she'd gotten a rise out of me. Her fingers crept up my arms and wound around my neck as she tipped her head back, looking up at me with this expression in her eyes I couldn't quite place. It was new, but I liked it.

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a cheater," she said and kissed my chin.

"That mean I get to be your boyfriend?"

"I guess so. Until the next champion of the great hunt comes along."

"Wow. Way to take the magic out of everything."

She started laughing again. "Really? You're gonna start with me about-"

I cut her off with a kiss. She didn't seem to mind.


	3. Chapter 3 & Intermission

Chapter 3 - The Parental Advice of a Sith (The Bounty Hunter)  
Ilum, Eastern Ice Shelf  
Warzone

One of the first sounds I remember hearing as a kid was my mother's lightsabers.

I stood in the snow, hand resting on my blaster hilt, watching the wicked grace of her movements. She was a brutal fighter, a cruel one really. My mother punished her opponents with strikes that were meant to hurt more as the fight progressed. If she could not beat her enemy with skill alone, she would beat him with pain. Constant never ever ending seconds of it, until death was a welcome reprieve from the fight.

When she was done manhandling the group of soldiers I couldn't identify, she ordered Lieutenant Pierce to secure the cargo. She walked over to me after her order was given and I fell in step beside her.

"What takes you away from your trials as a Bounty Hunter?" She asked without preamble.

"I need your advice about something unexpected." I paused. Was there any way to say this without sounding like a emo Evocii? Whatever. "I'm in love."

"I see."

"I hadn't planned on it. I was only going to use her as needed to get the job done. But she… snuck up on me."

"It's Mako then?"

"Yes."

She sounded amused. Either that or she was making fun of me. Probably both. "And now, like a teenage boy, you're bursting at the seams with it, longing to tell her everything, to ease the plots in your mind with her gentle wisdom."

I made a face. "Not when you say it like that."

My mother laughed, a low humorous sound. She pulled back her hood, and then pulled off her helmet. She had her own battle scars along her jaw around her cybernetic implant, and a wicked one around her neck. And, even though the dark side of the force made its power inside her visibly known I still thought she had this harsh kind of beauty.

I studied her for a moment. "Do you love, Dad?" If my dark side loving, Darth of a mother did, there was hope for me yet.

"Your father and I have a deep mutual respect for each other. I do care about him a great deal. But I do not love him."

Crap. I pressed on. "You love someone though."

She was silent a moment before she confessed quietly, "Yes."

That shocked me actually. I had prepared for the negative and for her to tell me that love was a weakness we couldn't afford. "Who?"

"All you need know about him is that he was my first lesson in the dangers of my own arrogance." The hardness in her tone softened by a degree. "But, I carry a soft spot for him I cannot explain. He betrayed me, tried to kill me, and he lives. I love him still, and it angers me greatly."

I could literally feel the strength of my mother's emotions. I could feel the force, use it just a bit. Mind you, a very, very, very small bit and only in extreme situations but I could. And I have to say that there was nothing better (Mako's a real close second though) than force choking some idiot that just wouldn't shut up before you blasted his stomach open with your pistol.

"Lancoro…" My mother stopped our walk with her hand on my arm. She touched my face with her other. "My only advice to you is this; let her show you who she is before you trust her completely. And then never trust her completely."

"What do you mean?"

"If she is a strong woman, she has conviction. One day that conviction may come at odds with your own. If forced to choose, it may not be you."

I didn't like that. I didn't like the thought that Mako wouldn't choose me, even though I was prepared to not choose her. It might not have been fair, but it was honest. My loyalty was to my family. Not to Mandalore, or the Imperials, or anyone else. Still, I really wanted Mako to fit into this picture somehow.

My mother must have sensed my rapidly spinning thoughts. She smiled and patted my cheek bringing me out of them. "It's a caution, not a prophesy of doom. You can inspire loyalty in a way a Sith cannot. Vette, Quinn, Pierce, Jaesa, they love me but I will always be prepared for the moment they may find an opportunity to betray me." Her eyes hardened. "I learned that lesson the Sith way. You need not."

I canted my head at her, suddenly understanding her in a different way. "Peace is a lie," I said quietly.

Her smile faintly returned. "No. It is merely fleeting. I have felt peace. With your father. Moments with you, and your siblings. Nothing is absolute, Lancoro."

I felt better. A little smarter too. I nodded. "I understand."

Her smile turned edgier. She backed up a step and tossed me one of her lightsabers. "Show me."

I caught it easily, bringing out the blade. "Yes ma'am."

Intermission - The Watchers

Their all white hooded suits made them blend into landscape. Robotic eyes allowed them to zoom in on their two targets. The implants in their ears allowed them to hear. The one on the right scanned through the file on his datapad. Everything they saw updated the information in the device in real time.

"He is second born."

"His father cannot be the Chiss."

"His biological maker is Lieutenant Pierce."

"That makes sense. All right, got him. Who's next?"

"She has a daughter. An Imperial Agent. Recently promoted."

"Let's find out what she knows."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A layer revealed (The Bounty Hunter)  
Alderaan to Hoth

I left Ilum both feeling better and not. I was also a little sore from my spar with my mom. I made the quick stop to Alderaan to pick up the gang.

When Mako saw me, my little slicer jumped on me and kissed me, right in front of everybody. Nothing too risqué mind you, but still it made my good mood return in full force. How did you not feel like the man after a greeting like that?

"Torian's teaching me how to speak Mandalorian," she said getting back down on her feet.

"Oh yeah? Nice. We need to get back to Hoth."

"Figured you'd say that. All right, let's go."

I glanced over at the rest of the gang, watching as Gault swaggered away from a group of soldiers, putting a pile of credits in his pocket. Torian bid a respectful good-bye to Chanya. She was an odd bird with her Order of Killik killers or whatever they called themselves, but she was a hunter with a code and I could respect that. In fact I'd made sure that Lord Serjay Thul, one of the contenders for the throne had left her alive during my brief visit to this planet.

I shook my head amusedly at my strange little crew as we got back on the Mantis.

During the ride, Mako chatted at me. I'll admit I was only half listening but I liked the sound of her voice as a background to my thoughts so I didn't mind it. I was paying attention enough that I could respond with the typical male fill in when needed.

Back on Hoth, Blizz had finished modifying a blaster so I could penetrate the shield of the three eyed droid I was chasing. It was a nice piece of tech; Blizz certainly lived up to the Jawa rep where those things were concerned.  
Blaster in hand, Mako and I took off. Short story shorter; I found Ayro and put him down. Crazy frakkin droid he was. It wasn't the hardest fight I've ever been in and it got me one step closer to the name on my black list – Reneget Vause.

After checking in with Blizz, I got the next location for another of Reneget's Captain's. Reneget had refused to fight me because I wasn't worthy, and disappeared before I could make him. I was getting his attention by knocking off all his top people one by one.

Mako and I were headed towards Imperial Outpost Zerek. Every now and then I'd do some odd jobs for the Imps while I was running around tracking down my Bounty. I also had a… list of things to keep an eye out for while I was on my travels. It was Imperial Agent Fixer 308 that set off one of the items on that list.

I had earned myself quite the reputation so far on Hoth for being able to handle the jobs the Imps elite squads hadn't. Fixer 308 was cute, level headed, and professional. She seemed to have more brains than half the other Intelligence lackey's I'd come across so I didn't mind her updating me on her current situation and what she needed.

"We've been hitting the White Maw operation so hard they've called a meeting," Fixer 308 said. The White Maw Pirates were giving the Imperials and Republic a problem on Hoth. The Pirates were also a group that could be real valuable to the right kind of person.

"Every one of their gangs will be represented. We intend to get you into that meeting and capture or kill everyone present. The hard part is getting there," Fixer continued.

Things the Imps thought were difficult usually weren't, at least not for me. Though, to be a little fair, I'd had some serious training growing up. "I'm listening, Fixer."

"The shuttles of the leaders trusted captains will have the meeting coordinates programmed into their navicomputers. Find a lieutenant with a shuttle, kill him, get his access card and steal his ship. After that, all you have to do is fly it to the meeting."

"Haven't stolen a ship since I got mine. This should be fun."

"Your enthusiasm is heartening. We won't get another opportunity like this again."

"Then I ought to charge you extra." I was only half serious.

"Pull this off and I'll see to it you get double," Fixer 308 said.

"Done. See you soon."

My mind was going a mile a minute on this one for a few reasons. The big one was I hadn't told Mako anything yet. It looked like I wasn't going to be able to keep everything from her much longer.

We got on my speeder and she snuggled up close to my back as we speed away from the Outpost. When we were far enough into the wild I wasn't worried about my transmission being picked up I pulled over.

"What are we stopping for?" Mako asked.

"I need to make a call."

She looked at me curiously as I pulled out my holocom and dialed up my mother.

Her form appeared. Mako looked all kinds of surprised but said nothing.

"You've found something." Always right to the point my mother.

"Yes ma'am. All the current White Maw Pirate leaders are about to have a big meeting. I'm off to snag an access card and a shuttle to their location."

"Excellent work. Once you get the coordinates transmit them to me. The others will meet you there."

"Got it."

I switched off the holocom. Mako just stared at me.

"Okay... what's going on? Who was that?"

Mom had said let Mako show me who she was first. I thought I knew, but I was about to get a real good glimpse right now. I hesitated, choosing my words carefully.

"We need to keep this just between us but… my mother is a Sith Lord."

Mako's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Yes."

"How big of a Sith Lord?"

"Remember all that buzz a while back about the Sith Lord that killed her master in front of the Dark Council?"

"That was your mom?"

I nodded.

"Wow. Whoa. That's… okay give me a second." Mako looked like she was furiously processing. "Wow. So many things about you just… make sense now."

My mouth quirked at that. I hadn't told her the half of it.

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"That's… complicated."

She just looked at me for a long moment, her gaze searching. "You're not telling me the whole story."

I said nothing, an answer in itself.

"So wait, since your mom's a Sith Lord does that mean you've got this secret loyalty to the Empire?

"Not exactly. That's… complicated too."

I could see the relief pass through her eyes. Mako didn't have any deep love for the Republic or the Empire. I had to bite back a laugh though when her eyes widened almost comically. "Wait, is she coming right now? Am I about to meet your mom?" She looked a little panicked. Out of everything I had, and had not said, Mako was nervous about meeting my mom.

"Not sure if she'll join. She's in the middle of something important on Ilum. She's probably sending two of our closest allies though."

"You are seriously connected aren't you?"

"Kinda. We don't really make our family tree public knowledge. Mom expected us to make something of ourselves on our own." We weren't any good to her, or dad, if we couldn't.

"We? Do you have like, brothers and sisters?"

"I have an older brother and a younger sister. I'm the middle kid."

"Will you tell me about them?"

"Eventually." Maybe. I hoped so.

Mako mulled over that for another moment, then nodded. "Okay. We better go get that access card if you've got a whole posy coming."

I fought back a grin. "Not too weird for you?"

Mako laughed. "Really? After everything you know, or actually we don't know about me? Your story is kinda boring so far, Coro."

I smiled faintly. "Solid point."

I climbed back on the speeder and Mako retook her spot against my back. I grinned as we pulled out. Just maybe everything would work out after all.


	5. Chapter 5 & Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - Sith Stuff

Electricity attacked, a vicious seemingly endless wave of it from the stretched out fingers of Darth Shadishan Storm. Next to him, Darth Miji Minamoto watched with a bored expression on her face.

"I could kill him faster with my lightsaber," she said.

"What fun is it, if they don't stuffer?"

"He didn't piss me off that much that I cared."

Shadishan glanced at her. "Why don't you like fun?"

Miji rolled her eyes at him. One of the Imperial troopers at her feet groaned and she flicked a glance down at him. She withdrew her lightsaber, called out the blade, and nonchalantly drove it into the trooper's eye.

Her holocom rang and her expression brightened. Leaving the lightsaber embedded in the trooper's skull, Miji used that hand to answer it. Darth Jinobie appeared and Shadishan stopped electrocuting the Imperial Sergeant. The man collapsed with a groan of pain, twitching uncontrollably.

"Did your hunter find them?" Darth Shadishan asked.

"We have the location. I'm sending you the coordinates," Darth Jinobie said. "Tell Agent Rystaan we will need his services, Miji."

"He'll meet us there," Darth Miji said.

"Will you join be joining us?" Darth Shadishan asked.

"No. There is some advanced mining equipment the Republic and Imperials are fighting over. If either of them gets their hands on it, it will speed up their ability to out produce the other. I think we have greater need for it."

"Excellent idea. We'll call you when we're done on Hoth," Darth Shadishan said.

"Good hunting," Darth Jinobie ended the call.

Chapter 6 – A pawn is taken (The Sith)  
Ilum - Eastern Ice Shelf  
Western Jedi ruins

I stood on a hill, my cybernetic eye scanning the situation below us. Imperial forces had surrounded the ruins, but the Republic had responded swiftly to retrieve the equipment from their downed transport. We would have to attack both, simultaneously and swiftly.

Jaesa stood next to me and I could feel the anticipation coil within her. Her utter love for the dark side was as strong as her love for me. It was a curious thing, her loyalty. But Vette had given me some insight not so very long ago that made a great deal of sense.

"You will lead the first wave," I said to her.

Her smile was lethal. "Yes master."

General Pierce came up behind us. "Scouts in place my lord. We won't be interrupted. No Imps or Republic troops anywhere near us."

"Good," I said. I pulled on my helmet. I shared Jaesa's thrill of battle. The love of a good fight, the skill, the danger, the finality of it all.

"How's Lan been?" Pierce asked, using his binoculars to scan the situation below us.

"Excellent. He found a lead on Hoth."

"That a boy."

Pierce had had no issue being solely a genetic maker. He had no issue catering to my desires on occasion either. He had worked out better than expected. At one time, I feared I might have to kill him. I had thought his loyalty to the Empire ran too deep. But, he understood my aims and after some discussion agreed with them. At first I wasn't trusting. I still searched his feelings daily, tested him constantly. He had not yet betrayed me. Unlike others.

I felt my eldest's son presence as he arrived and I smiled underneath my armor. Vanceto was pure blood Sith and adopted. Elliah and I had found him together when were both students of the same academy, before our marriage and our alliance. Vanceto was becoming everything Elliah and I had trained him for and more. He was mine, so much that at times I felt like he'd come from me.

Vette and Quinn trailed behind him. I nodded at Vette, who smiled warmly at me. Ignoring Quinn I stepped into Vanceto who let his emotion for me show. He hugged me tightly, and I let him.

"It is always such a rare pleasure to fight beside you, my lord."  
"Mother," I corrected him.

A single lightsaber sat on his hip, his heavy black armor fitting to him with perfection. He smiled once more at my words, nodding. "Mother. I wish to thank you for Captain Quinn. He has been nothing but an asset to my continued training."

"Good." That was all I wanted to hear of Quinn at the moment, though his presence filled me with such a complexity of emotion I did not suppress it. It would be well used in the battle we were about to engage. "And Vette?" I had sent both to his charge, for very different reasons.

"She's wonderful. Truly a delight," he said easily.

I noticed that Vette was suddenly avoiding my gaze which amused me greatly. However, business first. "We will lead the charge against the Imperials. Once we have cleared the path, take your forces and attack the Republic. No one lives, we can afford no witness," I instructed him.

"It will be done," he glanced over at his shoulder. "Captain Quinn, your team will cover their escape route. Vette, my love… with me."

Neither could see the amused quirk of my brow at his new pet name for Vette. Pushing my humor aside for the darker emotions I required for battle, I returned to Jaesa and Pierce.

"Jaesa, on your lead."

***

Our forces were swiftly loading the equipment into our convoys. We would use it to mine for our own crystals in another area of the planet, away from the prying eyes of the Republic and the Empire.

I stood in one of the archways that had once been a temple, my helmet removed, my arms folded in front of me. I was surrounded by the clinging energy of battle; the fear of the cowards that had begged for their lives, the courage from the ones that had died honorably.

The sound of laughter brought me out of my meditation. My cybernetic eye scanned the distance father than my human one could see, zooming in on Vanceto and Vette, standing together laughing. I could sense something there, building between them. I did not mind a romance between Vanceto and Vette, regardless that she was a bit older. He was a mature boy and their ages were not that far apart. Out of everyone who was not "family" I trusted Vette the most. She'd been by my side from the beginning when I was just an Acolyte. We'd saved each other's lives more times than we could count, and I'd earned her trust just as she'd mine. I'd gotten her sister freed, and avenged her mother myself.

She knew the Hutt that had worked her mother to death had died, but she had never asked me if I did it. I would answer her truthfully, but she had never brought it up. Perhaps she just knew.

I smiled privately as I continue to watch them. It made me remember a time I thought I might have the same. When I had foolishly disregarded both Sith and Jedi teachings in favor of a romantic kind of love.


	6. Chapter 7

**Warning Section Contains Major Spoilers for SW Companion SL***

Chapter 7 - Remembering: The Weakness

I was standing on the deck of my ship. Malavai had just given a report on the fall of an incompetent Moff I could care less about. But, it was important to him so I had given him the curtsey of at least listening. Afterwards he'd said something I had not expected so soon.

"I've held back long enough. Been too rigid, too inflexible. I won't suppress my feelings and desires any longer," Malavai said.

A coy smile slide across my mouth. "Is that right? I'll expect you to prove this Captain."

Before I could move he grabbed me. His mouth was hot and demanding, literally breath stealing. In the next second I had been jacked back against the console, my hands held above me, his teeth – _oooh_. I have to admit I didn't expect this kind of passion from my by the book Malavai.

I didn't expect his stamina either.

-Black Screen-

_Three months later…_

I was standing in front of the terminal. A holo image of the blue prints for our new compound sat on the larger screen. Malavai had been standing at attention behind me, taking notes on things I wanted changed. I could sense however, every time his eyes moved to my back and how long they stayed there. Something was on his mind.

"What is it Captain?" I finally asked him without pulling my eyes from the screen. I rotated the blueprint to change the angle, inspecting the lower levels.

He hesitated before he answered. "I have something to communicate to you my lord but… I'm waiting for a moment of privacy."

"Speak Malavai. I may not wish to hear it later." Only he would recognize the subtle teasing in my tone.

"Very well. But you'll have to look at me."

I gave him the curtsey of tipping my chin over my shoulder, my gaze peering out at him from inside the shadows of my cowl.

"I love you," he said. I knew he did. Still, I was pleasantly surprised at my internal reaction when I heard the words. He came towards me, intimately invading my space. He exposed my faint smile and darkened eyes when he pushed back my cowl. His fingertips lingered gently against the scar around my throat. "What's more…" His voice lowered. "…you love me."

His assertiveness never failed to affect me. More intensely this time, because of what he'd confessed. I took a moment to revel in my feelings; the rise of my passion, my emotions and how when I crawled inside of them I could feel peace. I had not expected that. But at the time, I welcomed it.

"You're very sure of yourself. Malavai," I also knew what it did to him to hear his name breathed out from between my lips.

His jaw tensed. He came closer still, pressing his forehead against mine. I don't know why, but I loved it when he did that. His eyes shut, his fingers crawling around the back of my neck. "Say it," he whispered.

I put my hands on his chest, and tipped my face up. Came so close that when I spoke he'd be able to feel my lips move against his own.

I gave him something I gave to very few; un-manipulative truth. "I love you."

-Black Screen-  
-More Black Screen-  
-Yup, still Black Screen-


	7. Chapter 8

**Warning Section Contains Major Spoilers for SW Companion SL***

Chapter 8 - Remembering: The Lesson

The moment the doors slid shut, my senses sprang to alert. Malavai walked in front of me, and I knew. He began to speak and I suddenly felt cold inside.

"My lord, I regret that our paths must diverge," his said in his Imperial officer voice. "Out of respect, I wanted to be here to witness your fate."

_Don't do this_. "How dare you," I whispered. I hated that my voice wasn't stronger. Seventy-two hours since he'd admitted that he loved me. Had that feeling of perfection lasted only that short amount of a time? My days filled with the death of my enemies, my nights spent in his arms? Was that why I didn't sense his betrayal?

"This entire scenario is a rouse. You know who my true master is. And you know why you're here."

_Not you. Please._My hands balled to fists at my sides. I didn't notice until the ache in my knuckles started. "Were your feelings a rouse too, Malavai?" The pain was greater than my rage when I asked it because I feared he'd say they were.

"I didn't want to have to choose between you. But he's… he's forced my hand." He dropped his gaze, looking at the floor.

_Weakling_, I thought venomously. The doors behind him opened, and I drew my lightsabers. He was talking, telling me how he'd studied me, how he'd programmed the two battle droids just for me, but I wasn't listening to him. My cybernetic eye scanned the one on the right, and identified the weak points in the design in the second it took me to spring.

The force of my landing knocked the battle droid back into the wall, briefly stunning it. I shot out my hand, jerking my gaze to its clone at my left. It is an indescribable sensation when the force moves through you. When I clenched my fist the droid shutdown. It would take it sixty seconds to reprogram its systems and come back online.

Behind me, Quinn had pulled his weapon; I heard the hiss of his pistol as it left its holster. The battle droid I'd stunned was back on its feet and had cocked its guns in preparation to fire. I channeled my rage and it quickened my movements, let it flare hotter and it nearly formed a protective barrier around me. I back-flipped, landed and sprang again, right towards Quinn, crossing my lightsabers over my back to block the rapid fire coming from the droid.

Quinn had never been the best of shots, especially not at moving targets. He squeezed the trigger and it grazed my side. I did not feel the physical pain in those moments though. My boot struck him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious. I was moving the moment I landed, spinning around and releasing one of my lightsabers with the motion. The blade flew through the air and sliced off the droids right side weapon. I blocked the gunfire from its second gun, and leaped again, catching my lightsaber mid-air. When I landed I was on the battle droids head, my blades burning an X into its metal skull.

I snapped my gaze up, just to see the second droid come awake. My foot shot out, knocking into the weapon on the droids arm I was currently riding. The smack made the droids missile shoot out, a straight shot that exploded its clone.

I jumped off my dismantled droid and the sharp removal of my lightsabers ripped its head in two. The entire thing collapsed with a wine and showers of sparks.

I sheathed and holstered one of my blades. Ripped my hood back, and my helmet off dropping it to the ground. Whirling, I locked eyes on Quinn as he groaned, slowly coming too.

"Traitor," my murderous whisper.

"Yes," he whispered back, his brows knitted together. "I don't expect your mercy, but… I deeply regret-"

I didn't want to hear it. I _couldn't_hear it. I shot my arm out, the force shooting through my fingertips and crashing into Quinn, sending him flying backwards. He hit the far wall with a loud and painful grunt. As he dropped, I tracked him, halted his descent an inch from the ground simply so I could lift him and slam him into the metal myself.

The skin at his temple broke and his blood began to stain the ground. He didn't move and my rage suddenly stopped. _Had I killed him?_ Panic flared. _I should kill him_. My anger surged again and screamed. _I loved you. I… love you. _

Closing my eyes I searched for control. These things do not come so easily when love is involved. I holstered my lightsaber before my passion overwhelmed me. When I heard him start to come too again, I couldn't tell how much time had passed.

"My Lord-"

"Do not speak," I hissed. "There are no words you can say. Quinn." He was no longer Malavai. He couldn't be. My eyes opened, glowing with my controlled rage. "You will live because I am stronger for your betrayal, because I now know better than to think that love might possibly be the strongest loyalty."

Every word I spoke looked as if it pained him. Good. I reveled in his emotional agony, imagined that every drop of blood that ran down his face were pieces of his heart destroyed.

The way he'd just destroyed mine.

"You will speak of your crime to no one. You will serve me now, with the same conviction you served my enemy. That is what you owe for your failure." I came closer, towering over him. His head remained bowed. It took a mere thought to force his chin up, to make him look into the hatred in my eyes.

"Every time you look at me, you will see that failure and everything you've lost because of it. And you will spend the rest of your days working towards the moment that I might allow you to see me as something else. Am I clear?"

His brows knitted together. His eyes were moist as if he might cry. I would choke him if he did. Choke him until he passed out because I couldn't stand another moment of his weakness.

Or his reminder of mine.

"Yes… my lord."

I released him from my grasp. Turned on my heel I marched off, calling out over my shoulder… "Remove your things from my chambers. You are no longer welcome there."


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Remembering: A Sith kind of forgiveness

I was sitting at the foot of the bed, getting dressed. I was usually up before the sweat had dried, no point in lingering. Quinn was still in the bed behind me, one of his elbows on his knees, his head in his hand. I used him in this way frequently. When I wanted to punish him. When I wanted to remember what his touch felt like and forget the rest. When I was riled up after a good fight and only he would do.

Something was different this time, I could feel it. Still, I ignored his silent pain as I usually did and simply put my robe on.

"I can't keep doing this…" he finally said.

I wasn't surprised to hear him say it. Still, I didn't make it easy on him. "What can't you do, Quinn?"

"Being so close to you but…" he frowned. "Not."

"And whose fault is that?" I did not say it coldly but matter of fact.

He got up swiftly. Came up to me and touched my face. His gaze was as raw and intense as I'd ever seen it. "Forgive me. Let me love you."

I wish I'd been unaffected. I had been cruel to him since that incident, over a year ago now. Deservedly so but, he'd taken it. All of it. Shut his mouth and done his job, and let me abuse him minute by minute, day by day. He'd taken my pain and his own. That, deserved a small something.

He must have sensed my internal struggle because he came closer pressing his forehead to mine. He hadn't done that since… I closed my eyes.

"Laresa…" That's all he said, just my name. I tipped my face up and kissed him. There was desperation in his touch and I didn't allow him to linger, just a final taste before I pulled out of his embrace and took a step back to put space between us.

"You will be transferred to my son, Lord Vanceto's, ship. You will serve him as you serve me now."

His face dropped. "That's it then?"

At first I said nothing. But, after a moment, "I can't forgive you Malavai…" I all but whispered. "I just… I can't."  
"Laresa-"

"You're dismissed Captain." I hated that he was my weakness. I hated my fear that if he said something else, if he looked at me with such intensity again I'd break down and forgive him. Or worse, tell him that I still loved him. I gave him my back.

My eyes clenched shut again when I felt him come up behind me. His fingers took hold of my shoulders and he pressed his mouth against the back of my head. I felt his grip tighten as his own internal battle raged and I held perfectly still, years of training in control being put to the test in those single moments.

He finally drew back, resigned to his fate. His put his uniform back on in silence, his shoulders squared. "My lord, I will prepare for departure immediately. It has been an honor serving you, and I truly look forward to being an asset to your son."

I nodded tightly and he walked out.

I just stood there, standing in the pain of a good-bye, letting it flow through me, letting it feed me, make me stronger. When I was finished I left my quarters and moved through the familiar corridors to my ship.

I found Vette in the kitchen, spiking her coffee with Hutt tequila.

"How's it going my lord?" Vette glanced up at me with a smile.

"I have a new assignment for you."

"All righty. What's up?" She sat down at the small table.

"I'm sending Quinn to Vanceto's charge."

"I was wondering when you were going to stop doing that to yourself."

I hadn't expected her to say that. I frowned and sat down next to her. "Am I so obvious?"

"No. Jaesa can feel your force stuff but she just thinks you're that jacked up all the time. She's in awe of your control. It's made you her hero, or God, in a freaky Jaesa kind of way. Pierce isn't deep enough to notice."

"But you did."

"I saw caught Quinn in here late one night, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Corellian scotch. He didn't say anything but you can tell when some poor guys got a broken heart."

I merely nodded.

"What happened?" Vette asked gently.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. It's over, and I don't trust him completely. I'd feel better if you went along and watched Vanceto's back for the time being."

Vette grinned lightly. "Budding youth Sith lord ready to take over the galaxy? That doesn't sound at all familiar."

"You are partly responsible for my success. I hope you know that."

"I do. Trust me, throwing your name around gets me into all kinds of places now. It has its perks." She finished her mug and stood up, touching my shoulder. "I'll watch his back."

"Thank you Vette."

"No problem."


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Unexpected Assertiveness (The Sith)  
Illum – Eastern Ice Shelf  
Western Jedi Ruins

It was the source of that memory that pulled me back into the present.

"He fancies her."

Quinn came to stand beside me, his arms in their typical officer's position behind his back. He had on white and grey combat gear. It made him look dashing, which made me want him, and angered me because of it. To say I'd missed him was an understatement, but that changed nothing.

"He has reported how good of an asset you've been to him."

"You trained him well," and then, softer. "He reminds me very much of you."

"Don't," I warned him, a dangerously quiet tone.

"Sorry," Quinn said quietly, then added in his determined voice, "I won't apologize for missing you though."

My heart ached at his words. It fed my anger. I controlled both emotions even while I felt them. "Keep it to yourself. I could care less."

"I don't believe that."

I glanced in his direction, my expression cold. "Be careful Quinn. You can only escape death by my hand so many times."

I did not expect him to come closer, or the intense heat in his gaze, or the rough tone to his voice. "I love you. Your anger, your strength, your brilliance, your passion. I'll die loving you."

My emotions flared hotter. No one tore me apart the way he did. Made me stronger for it. It was my own secret that I wished I had learned this strength another way, one that had kept him with me. My tone for Quinn was heartless though, matter of fact. "And I'll die remembering you both a traitor and a mistake. Good for frakking though. Not much else."

He didn't look phased. Perhaps his pain had made him stronger too. "Is that why I'm still around?"

"Actually Captain, you're not around me. Not anymore." I stepped away from him, but Quinn had the nerve, the sheer utter gall to grab me. It was my shock at his sudden bravery, or stupidity that allowed him to keep his grip on my arms, pull me into him and press his mouth against mine.

Frak. I'd missed him. And I instantly remembered how a successful mission riled him up nearly as much as it did me. Oh, and he tasted so familiar, the feel of his lips so passionate and loving and-

With a low growl I sent him flying backwards into one of the cold archways. He landed with a painful grunt and fell to his knees. I came up to him, used the force to bring him to his feet, then put my hand around his throat. I wanted to feel his skin as I hurt him, as I used the force to tighten my grip so I could choke him without crushing his windpipe.

"Touch me again without my permission and I'll finish what I should have years ago. Do you understand?"

I didn't let him respond; instead I gave some of my rage an outlet by keeping the pressure on until he passed out. I stepped back, letting him fall to the ground. Looking down at him, I sighed heavily. I could still taste him and for a moment, I allowed that feeling to warm me instead of anger me.

"I love you too. Idiot," I whispered sadly, allowing the words to escape and die on the chilly air.

"My lord." Pierce came up to me.

I turned to greet him, my emotions once more contained. "Yes, General?"

"Cargo is loaded, ready to move out. Also, there's a call for you, from Darth Storm."

"Excellent news." I walked forward.

Pierce glanced behind me, seeing the passed out Quinn on the ground. He had never really liked Quinn so he looked amused. "What happened to him?"

I smirked. "He touched something he shouldn't."


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Art of Deal Making (The Bounty Hunter)

Mako sat in the open door of the shuttle. I stood with my shoulder propped against the cold metal. We weren't waiting long before two of my mother's closest friends and allies, Darth Shadishan, and Darth Miji arrived.

My ability to sense to the force made me so aware of their power it was… weird. I could feel their anger and their control over it and it was slowly but surely jacking me up. Mako just might see a whole new side of me today.

"Hunter," Darth Shadishan said. Darth Miji winked at me. "You must be the slicer," Darth Shadishan looked at Mako.

I couldn't tell what was going through her mind as she got to her feet and looked at the two Sith Lords. "Hey."

"The whole crew is inside," I motioned at the compound in the distance. "Security is pretty thick."

"Cover us." Darth Miji immediately withdrew both her lightsabers and strode toward the open door. I could see Darth Shadishan's cold smile as he turned and followed, nonchalantly withdrawing his blade.

Mako moved to my side. "This is going to give me nightmares isn't it?"

"It might." I fitted my hands around my blasters, pulling them loose.

"Guess you're gonna have to keep me up late then," Mako barely hid a smile as she walked alongside me.

I had my helmet on, she couldn't see my grin.

***

Want to feel useless? Go on a mission with two older, insanely powerful Sith Lords with planet conquering battles under their belt. I gotta give my little slicer credit, she didn't flinch once, which was pretty remarkable considering the carnage.

Darth Miji severed limbs, and cut off heads like it was nothing, Darth Shadishan did the same beside her, but went so far as to torture his opponents a little before they died. He'd use the force to hold them in place while he killed their comrade, or electrocute them until they were useless before he rammed his lightsaber through their hearts.

I shot a few guards when I got the opportunity, like when Darth Miji lifted one in the air and forced choked him. But I didn't get to participate too much in the carnage, which was a shame because I was pretty riled up from all their energy.

The last White Paw guard fell, and we were in front of the sealed door. Breaking the control box would get it open easy enough.

"This is a family matter. Wait here," Darth Shadishan looked at Mako.

Mako blinked. "What? I'm-"

"Adopted crew members don't count." Darth Miji didn't bother looking at Mako as she walked up to the control panel.

"If your loyalty is real, you'll be privy soon enough," Darth Shadishan said. "And If I were you, I'd be careful what I wished for."

Wasn't that an understatement.

Darth Miji stabbed the box and the door slid open. They walked through and I paused by Mako. "Be right back. You're not gonna wanna see this anyway."

Mako looked up at me. I could tell she didn't like it, but she was taking it. "Be careful."

****

"We've heard enough alarms. The time has come to move our base of operations to Loramarr," Ellis Tarn said

"I agree," Darth Shadishan said.

He and Darth Miji walked in, one of them made the door slam shut behind us. I stayed just a little behind and to the left of them, watching for itchy trigger fingers.

Boss Undro was not going to make it out of this meeting alive, I could just tell as he demanded nastily, "Who the frak are you?"

"Gentlemen, we've got a business arrangement for you," Darth Storm had his hands behind his back. Darth Miji hadn't put away her lightsabers. I could tell by the look in her eye she wanted one of them to make the wrong move.

"Talk," Rhee Naez said.

"Just a moment," Darth Shadishan pulled out his holocom. He placed a call to my mother and General Pierced answered.

"Lord Storm. She's still on the battlefield. Soaking up the win, most likely," General Pierce said.

"Get her. I've got her new business associates on the line."

"Right away."

We waited, some patiently others not, until my mother's image appeared. Her helmet was off but her cowl was still raised, casting most of her face in shadows. "I am Darth Laresa Jinobie. And I have need of you."

"I've heard of you. You use to be the Emperors Wraith, or something," Boss Undro said.

I looked over at Undro. That wasn't a public knowledge title among those that were not high ranking Sith. Undro had connections.

"Yes," my mother replied simply.

"But you aint anymore. You lost the job. Rumor is some Jedi beat you," Undro gave her a nasty smile I was going to rip off his ugly face. That Jedi was my mother's sister.

"You have an inside source. Who?" Darth Miji suddenly demanded.

Undro glared at her, as ready for a fight as she was. "That's my business. Is it true? Yes or no?"

My mother still didn't appear phased. "Yes."

"Then you're weak," Undro laughed. "Aint no reason for us to fear you."

"Um, have you ever beaten a Jedi Master?" Ellis Tarn looked over at Undro.

"You mistake the matter, Boss Undro," my mother explained. "I needed a way out of that position, the Jedi presented one."

Undro made a disgusted sound, and threw his hands out. "I anit buying it. No Sith gives up that kinda power."

"I don't need to be the Emperors lackey to claim power. Nor do my associates. You are better off working with us,  
then against both the Empire and the Republic."

"She's got a point, we ought to hear her out," Rhee Naez said.

"I have large quantities of sensitive materials I need ferried across Imperial and Republic space. I need professionals. And I need manpower. Grunts. Lots of them."

"That sounds profitable." Ellis was on board. That didn't surprise me, he was an opportunist and had loyalty to none.

"There are also a few persons of interest I need watched, others I need picked up and brought to me," my mother continued.

"This all sounds a lot better than fighting over a ship graveyard in the middle of the arctic," Rhee Naez said.

"And I want the location of Loramarr." Mom dropped the bombshell and all the White Maw Bosses got quiet.

"No way," Undro growled. He'd been overrun by his companions' greed, but with this demand I could tell the others we're wavering a little too. Did they know what was so special about that place, too?

"Why not? What do we really need it for?" Rhee Naez said.

Okay, that one didn't. But what about the others? I scanned their faces.

"I don't wish to take it from you. I want the Bounty Hunter and his associate to go there," my mother explained. I always did marvel a little at her patience. I would have shot this idiot in the knee by now.

"What for?" Vadis Krag finally spoke up.

"Something above your intelligence level," Darth Miji sound as impatient as I felt. Any second now, she was going to pounce. Krag and Undro glared at her.

"Don't look so offended, she was just being honest," Darth Shadishan said so simply.

"Forget it," Undro growled. "The Empire, and the Sith can kiss my-"

"Darth Minamoto," my mother interrupted. "Convince them your way."

Darth Miji's eyes suddenly turned red. "It is a perfect time for violence."

I walked forward touching her shoulder and pointed at Undro. "I want him."

"Done," Miji sprung at Krag. He was dead in seconds. Ellis Tarn and Rhee both threw up their hands looking at Darth Shadishan pleadingly.

"We're on your side," Ellis said quickly.

Undro pulled his blaster, but I was a lot faster. I shot it right out of his hand and was in his face a second later. I used the jet pack on my back to give my strike a little more oomph so when I slammed my armor covered fist into his jaw blood exploded out of his mouth and he went flying back into the computer console behind him.

Careful not to damage the equipment I advanced on him, took him by throat and beat his stupid, ugly face in. When I got tired of looking at him, I threw him to the ground, kicked him a few times, and then stuck my foot on the back of his head. I withdrew my blaster and pointed it down at him.

"Wanna beg for your life?" I asked him.

He muttered something, some expletive I could barely make out. I smirked. "Yah know what I'm proud. I hate beggars." I pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out all over the floor. Darth Miji looked proud.

"Go get your slicer. We need the information on that computer," Darth Shadishan said.

I nodded and twirled my blaster before I holstered it. I have to admit, I was in a pretty good mood. Whoever said Sith were no fun.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Serious (The Bounty Hunter)

I pushed open one of the big metal doors, sticking my head around it. Mako was pacing the corridor. "You're not too mad at me are yah?"

She stopped and gave me a look. "You need something sliced don't you?"

"Yup."

"On it." Determination flashing through her eyes, Mako walked into the room. She stepped over Krag's severed head, and walked up to the computer terminal. She didn't like me crowding her when she was working so I backed off to let her do her thing. I stood off to the side, paying more attention to Darth Shadishan as he spoke to my mom on his holocom.

Tarn and Naez were standing behind him with Darth Miji sandwiching them in. They looked more than a little nervous and I tried hard not to laugh at them.

"Ellis Tarn and Rhee Naez are alive. Tarn is the better of the two, but he'd squeal the minute he got captured. There's not a location we can trust him with," Darth Shadishan said.

"And the other?"

"To be honest I don't trust him enough either. I think we're better off using their men in the factory, taking their ships, and filling them with our own crew."

"That will slow us down significantly."

"What's the rush?"

"We're being watched. Our cloak of secrecy can only be maintained for so long," my mother said.

"Understood. I think it's a necessary risk however."

"Leave Ellis alive. Kill the other one. I have a plan, I'll share it later."

Before Rhee could say a word in his defense Darth Miji shoved her lightsaber through him. He dropped to the ground and Tarn looked so scared I thought he was going to vomit.

"Done. The Hunter's slicer is getting the location out of their computer."

"Tell her I want access to everything."

"I'll transfer you." Darth Shadishan hit a button and my mother's holo image popped up on the display next to Mako.

She jumped a little, surprised by the sudden figure. Then her eyes got big. "Oh wow… you're… you're Coro's mom."

"Mako I need everything on that computer. Can you do it?"

"Their back walls, not even as tricky to get into as the SIS. Won't be a problem," Mako's fingers were moving with fluid ease over the terminal keys. The lines of code flashed by on the screen so quickly they looked like a wacked out picture book to me. I still marveled that she could translate all that crap.

"Excellent. Lancoro is lucky to have you."

I watched a small smile appear on Mako's face. "That's what I keep telling him."

"We will meet you and I if things between the two of you get serious."

"Well, I mean we're... serious."

I perked up considerably at that. Mako thought we were serious?

My mother said nothing and Mako started talking fast and a little over herself, the way she does when she gets really, really nervous. "I mean… I know we just uh… but I was with him since the Hunt and I really…" she took a breath, focused hard on that terminal keyboard and said in a softer tone. "…I really like him."

There I went wanting to pound my chest again. I settled for kicking Krag's head across the floor. Only Darth Miji noticed and she laughed at me.

My mother said nothing for a long moment. "Well then, I hope that's always enough."

I frowned. I really wanted to know who had hurt her. I couldn't kill him, because if she wanted him dead he would be, but I could pound on him till his brain rattled in his skull a little.

"Okay I'm in," Mako said.

"Lancoro."

I walked over to the computer terminal. Mako avoided my gaze. "Yes ma'am."

"Go to Loramarr, call me when you find it."

"Leaving now."


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Interruption (The Bounty Hunter)

I cut Mako a break and didn't say a word about her interlude with my mom. Instead we took one of the shuttles back, hopped on my speeder and set course for Loramarr.

Loramarr the scientist/engineer was a genius droid maker who had disappeared. All those types had their secret facilities and it was rumored that Loramarr's was where the White Paw had shacked up, hence it's name. If Loramarr had been here, however long ago, there was a good chance he'd left something behind.

I stopped the speeder well before we got there. Mom had said we were being watched. I didn't know the details of that, but I wanted to be more cautious then driving up to the front door. I also wanted a better view of what we were walking into first.

Mako followed silently behind me as I climbed a snow hill to get the layout. As I suspected, about a dozen different White Paw camps littered the area. I couldn't see any signs of a compound from this distance. I was running through the different scenarios in my mind that would get us inside the fastest and the quietest when I realized we were in trouble. I could feel-

"Someone's coming," I said, jumping up and pulling lose my blasters.

Mako was immediately on alert but she couldn't sense what I had. "Wh-"

The question had barely left her mouth before a Republic trooper came out of nowhere and slammed into me.

"Coro!" Mako aimed her blaster at him, and I wanted to shout at her but I was too busy under Havoc Squad Lieutenant Aric Jorgan. He still had his helmet on, but I knew that's who he was. Who else would be out here with my Aunt.

And it was my aunt, Havoc Squad Commander Mekethia Jinobie that charged at Mako. Mako pulled the trigger, but Mekethia had a few advantages over us. One, was that she was a pure blood Sith, with force powers. She didn't carry a lightsaber but she used the force as well as a Jedi. Mekethia merely lifted her hand, jerking her wrist left and right, batting away Mako's blaster fire and coming closer with every step. Mako looked confused as all hell and in the next second, Mekethia slammed the butt of her rifle into Mako's temple and my slicer dropped.

Pure rage exploded inside of me. I don't think I've ever been this furious in my entire life. Jorgan and I were trading metal punches, and he was winning. I wasn't strong enough to take him, and I knew that, but I _was_ going to hurt him.

He rammed his fist into my helmet again, rattling my brain. I got to the button on my belt and my jet pack slid me backwards on the snow, out from underneath him. I stopped it at the perfect moment to be able to slam my booted foot into his jaw. I hit him so hard his helmet came off. I quickly rolled to the side, coming up with my blaster in hand but there was no way I was going to take both of them. Mekethia used her force power to yank the blaster out of my hand, and Jorgan slammed his knee into my face. The crack made my nose bleed and I dropped hard. I was going to get up, but they jammed a modified vibrostaff into my side and suddenly I was being electrocuted.

You have no idea how well metal can conduct electricity until it's covering your body. It sucked.

"I fought beside Master Jarro, you slime," Jorgan growled down at me.

Master Jarro had been one of my targets on the Great Hunt. It was nothing personal and I hated when people made it that way. I would have said something ******** back to him, but I was too busy being in pain.

Mekethia looked down at me. "Restrain them, Jorgan. I have questions for my nephew."

"Yes, sir."


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The Republic Side of the Family (The Bounty Hunter)  
Hoth

I was on my knees, my hands secure behind my back. Mako was lying on the ground next to me. The cut on her head was a nasty one, and I couldn't seem to stop staring at her blood marking the snow. My fury grew as the seconds ticked by.

Patience, Hunter. I reminded myself.

"She'll live," Mekethia said. She squatted down in front of me and I slowly pulled my eyes to her.

She resembled my brother, Vanceto in that pure blood Sith way, but that was the only similarity. I'd have gladly died for Vanceto. I can't say I'd interfere if someone wanted to kill Mekethia. I couldn't do it myself, merely because she was my mother's sister, but –

"Squads' on the way, sir." Jorgan stood behind her.

"Where's Loramarr, Lancoro?" Mekethia asked. "It has to be close."

"What's a Loramarr?" I asked.

"Don't get cute. Your list of crimes against the Republic goes on for a mile," Jorgan said.

"Only a mile? I'm slacking." That remark earned me Jorgan's fist in my face. He wasn't family. He was open game. And he wouldn't always be stronger than I was. Blood filled my mouth and I thought about spitting it in his face. I restrained myself, and spit at his feet instead.

"I'll make you a deal Lancoro," Mekethia said.

"Gonna untie me and let me go another round with Mr. Thundercat over here?"

"What… Mr. what?" Jorgan's face had the look of someone who knows they should be offended but aren't sure why.

I smirked. "Human joke, Bantha breath."

Mekethia interrupted us, and I'm sure she prevented another fist in my face. "We'll let Mako go if you tell me where it is. You care about her, I know you do, I can feel it."

I glanced over at Mako. She still hadn't moved. Worry begin to leak into my anger, which made it blaze hotter. I looked back at my Aunt and let her see it. I hope she did feel it, because I was positive my mother wasn't going to take her crap forever. That meant one day she'd be open game too. "You're a traitor to your own family. You have no honor. I don't make deals with scum like you."

Jorgan looked pissed. He advanced on me, grabbing me by the collar of my armor and pulled me right into his fist. "How dare you, you-"

"Jorgan stop," Mekethia said.

Jorgan did, but only after he smacked me again. My shoulder hit the snow and I gave my head a little shake to clear my vision. I picked myself back up. Mekethia was studying me.

"Your mother doesn't command the type of loyalty you think she does," she finally said.

"If this is going to be a five minute speech where you try to convince my mother isn't awesome, you can save it. It's only going to piss me off," I looked back down at Mako. She needed a med droid, which meant we needed to get out of here.

"She keeps a traitor in her ranks, do you know that? He's on your brother's ship now," Mekethia continued.

That actually made me pay attention to what she was saying as I remembered my conversation with my mother:  
_He betrayed me, tried to kill me, and he lives._

It was Quinn. Quinn had just gotten assigned to my brothers ship. Quinn had done that to my mother? That scrawny little-

"When her Master put Malavai Quinn in her employ, we didn't trust him as much as she did. Every time he communicated with her master, we knew about it."

The implication of what she was telling me slowly sunk in. "You knew he was going to try and kill her," I all but growled.

"Yes."

"And you did nothing," I couldn't keep the venom from my voice. "She's your sister."

Mekethia looked at me with an emotionless face. "Had he succeeded he would have done us a favor."

"You know for a butt kissin, Republic, lightside lover, you sure are a ***** aren't yah?"

I jerked my gaze to the right and there was Aunt Reide. She sported a white Mohawk, cybernetic right eye like my mothers, and a **** eating grin on her face, her blaster pointed right at Mekethia's head.

Aunt Reide was a smuggler that got away with doing jobs for both the Republic and the Empire on occasion but she was mostly renegade and one of the best in the galaxy. If you needed something moved or found, you called Aunt Reide. It had been because of her we'd narrowed down Loramarr the droid makers last known location to somewhere on Hoth.

I grinned darkly as I watched the surprised expression come over Mekethia and Jorgan's faces. I wouldn't pull a blaster on Aunt Reide. She was naturally good with weapons, and she used the force like Mekethia did. And Aunt Reide didn't agree with my mother in regards to keeping family alive. She harbored no hope they could be persuaded to see reason. Basically if not for my mother, Mekethia would have been dead five minutes ago, I was sure of it.

Jorgan reached for his weapon but even if he had of been quick enough, he wasn't getting a shot off. Akaavi Spar, one of my aunt's crew members and a fellow Mandalorian, crashed into him. Akaavi versus Jorgan was one hell of a fight, let me tell you. The Hutts would have made good money off of putting these two in a ring.

"My squad is on its way. You're not going to accomplish anything here," Mekethia looked furious. "Other than piss me off."

"Well, they might be a while. Right now your squad has got its hands full with my Wookie, and my nephews Mandalorian," Aunt Reide's voice dripped with sarcasm. "So you and me can catch up."

Emerging from their stealth positions, Imperial Agent Rystaan Minamoto and my Operative sister, Veltana came up behind me.

"I leave you alone for five minutes," Veltana was technically my step sister, but it didn't matter much. I'd grown up annoying the hell out of her like a good big brother. Lots of "why are you so blue" jokes were involved because she was a Chiss, like our father.

"What took you so long," I said. She cut my binds loose and tossed me my blasters. Rystaan kneeled over Mako, tending her to forehead.

"I'll take her back to your ship and ensure the Republic Troopers don't follow. You two proceed with your mission," Rystaan said.

I took the moment to run the back of my hand over Mako's cheek. My sister noticed and smirked. I ignored her and shoved on my helmet. Aunt Reide could handle Mekethia. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A Conversation Between Sisters (The Smuggler)  
Hoth

I saw Mekethia's eyes move when Lancoro took off. She was so easy to read. I brought her attention back to me quick when I turned my stance and fired my blaster into Aric's back. It didn't breech his armor but it stunned him and gave Akaavi an all too easy advantage. She slammed her techstaff into Aric's stomach, his head, and then knocked his leg out from underneath him. She added insult and more pain when she brought her fist into his chest while he was still slightly mid-air, drilling him into the ground.

Mekethia wasn't easy to anger – except when it came to Laresa and me. My sources told me she and Aric had a thing going which made attacking something she loved all too easy to pass up.

Mekethia shot her hand and the force wave she sent at me knocked me right onto my back. Pain shot through me, pulling the laughter from my mouth. "Nice to see you too, sis." Provoking her wasn't always a good thing.

I spun to my feet, and fired about six rounds in her direction as I came up. She dodged them, moving sideways and somersaulted for her gun. I wiped a grenade from my belt, yanked the pin out with my pinky, and tossed it. It hit the ground next to her weapon a second before she arrived. The explosion knocked her violently backwards. She was a quick bugger, so it didn't hurt her that much; she got her hands up and used the force to send the majority of the blast away from her face.

I leaped and landed right on her, my knee in her chest my blaster pointed right in her face. "Move and I'll let Akaavi kill Jorgan. You know she's dying too." She went still and I could feel the force of Mekethia's anger and wondered for the thousandth time why she didn't just give into the darkside . She'd have had a heck of a lot more fun. "You know why I think Laresa won't let me kill you?" My sister said nothing, but I didn't expect her too. It was a rhetorical question anyway. "Because you look like Vanceto. I think that's the only reason. And I think, after telling her what you did to her boy, she's gonna get real tired of you."

"Oh, just do it. You backseat lackey," Mekethia hissed, and lifted her head, pressing her forehead right into my blaster. She shot her hand up, curling her fingers around the barrel. "Make your own decisions for once. Pull the trigger. Do it."

"Mekethia!" Jorgan growled out. "Don't!" He was on his knees, his helmet off, his face bruised and a little bit bloody. Akaavi had her arm around his neck, her staff in his back, keeping him place.

I glanced over at Jorgan's direction. A cold smile slide over my face. I looked back down at my sister, leaned a little closer and whispered, "He's not family. That means I get to kill him first. And no, you don't get to watch. Just wonder how I did it. Where I did it. If it hurt him or not. Did he turn coward in the end?" I could feel her anger surge through her and I knew she was close to her snapping point. I smirked. My sister was kidding herself, pretending to be all light side Zen like Xerrin. "Don't worry, you've got some time. Enjoy him." Before she exploded and gave me more of a fight then I felt like dealing with just then, I slammed the butt of my blaster into her temple and put her out. I glanced over at Akaavi and nodded. She did the same to Jorgan.

I holstered my gun, climbing off my sister. Akaavi came up to me. "What are we to do with them?"

"Take them to the coordinators programmed into my speeder. Tell Bodwaar to lead rest of Havoc Squad there and then get out," I said.

Akaavi nodded and began securing Mekethia and Jorgan's hands and legs. "He is a good warrior. I should kill him."

"I agree with you. Soon, just not now. But hey," I gave her a playful punch in the shoulder. "This means you get to beat him down again."

Akaavi gave me a very tolerant expression but followed orders. My holocom beeped and I answered it. I wasn't surprised to see my sister.

"Is he all right?" She didn't waste any time, and I adored that about her.

"Took a few licks. Good for him though. They're on their way. Rystaan cleared the path."

"And Mekethia?"

"She's still alive if that's what you're asking." I watched Akaavi drive away with both of them. "I'm a killer, not a rabid murderer."

"You left her alive because you love her," Laresa said.

My lips quirked. "If you say so, sis. Your boys little girlfriend got hurt. He stayed focused."

I could hear the pride in my sister's voice. "Of course he did."

"I'm on my way to meet them," I said, walking over to my speeder.

"Thank you Reide."

"Stop it. It's ridiculous to thank me. We're family." I straddled the bike. Paused. There was no sarcasm in my voice for once, when I told her; "They knew about Quinn. Monitored his communications."

I could feel, even from the distance, the slow boil of my sister's anger at that news. "My second biggest failure, laid bare for her to mock."

"The first wasn't your fault," I said, and I meant it.

She didn't believe me and I knew it. It was the reason for everything we were doing and a lot more than she owed in my opinion. Mekethia and Xerrin owed their lives and their success to my sister so many times over. And I always made sure they knew it every chance I got.

"Let me know when you have it," Laresa finally said.

"I will. See on Dubrillion."

"Good Hunting."


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Loramarr (The Bounty Hunter)  
Hoth  
Loramarr Secret Facility

Working with any of my siblings, things just clicked. I had a great rhythm with Mako, but there was something very natural about being in combat with my sister. I felt the same with Vanceto.

The compound was full of White Paw Gang members that apparently hadn't gotten the message we were now allies; or rather, they worked for us. Neither I nor Tana were in the mood to negotiate so we just killed them. Tana would go stealth, and knife one in the back. Before his comrades could figure out what was going on, I'd shot two and she sniped the fourth. We tore through the compound, and I didn't hold anything back. I had a lot of aggression that needed to come out, and every time I kicked someone's face in, or blew their stomachs all over the floor I felt a little bit better.

We finally got to another sealed door, and Tana had it open in no time. I went in first, blasters out. I was checking corners when Tana nudged me and then I noticed it; sitting in the far center of the room was a large closed container. And sitting behind that closed container was a big frakkin droid that appeared to be offline.

"Bet you ten credits the droid wakes up when we open the box," I said.

"Bet you twenty we don't even open the box before the droid wakes up," she countered.

I studied the container and droid in front of us a moment longer and decided my sister was probably right. We advanced slowly, cautiously, prepared for anything. The minute we got within a click of the container, the droid shot upwards on full alert.

Tana smirked. "Told you."

"I am Heavy Resource Recovery Machine 5," the Droid said. "I will not allow you to open the case. Do you understand?"

I opened my mouth to say something ******** but was stopped by my sisters hand on my arm. "We were sent here by Loramarr to retrieve it," she said.

The droid went silent and I noticed a red line scanning over Tana, then myself. "Your bio signature does not match that of the retriever. Fail Safe 1376 activated. State the password or be destroyed."

I looked at Tana and she looked at me. Neither one of us had the password of course.

"Kill it?" I said.

"Kill it," she agreed. "Try to save the memory core though."

"Got it."

Battles with droids are not long. You either shut it down, or you get blasted to pieces. Tana stunned it, and I opened up on it, taking it down quick and hard.

While I went about opening up the case, she retrieved the droids memory core.

"Think you'll find out who was supposed to pick this up?" I asked her and with a little grunt got the heavy lid off.

"Maybe," she said. "It's always good to know who you've taken something from and just made an enemy out of."

"Good point." I stared down into the case, which was unnecessarily huge for what was inside. I reached down and pulled out a small, square shaped, closed black box. Popping it open, a neural chip sat inside.

Tana came to stand at my shoulder and grinned. "Bingo."

"How about that," I said.

"Let's move. We'll celebrate later."

Always the smart one, my sister. We left quickly, stepping over dead bodies and emerged back outside. I took off my helmet to let some of the cold air in and looked at Tana. "Where you headed next?"

"Belsavis," my sister said. "The Empire it's…" She paused and just shook her head. "Every day I understand Mom and Dad a little bit more."

"Yeah…" I said, thinking about Quinn. "Me too."

I snapped back to the present though and hugged her. She hugged me back. "So what's with you and the goody-two shoes slicer?" Tana asked me.

"She's not goody-two shoes," I defended. "She… keeps me grounded. I like her."

"Yeah I could tell. Don't lose focus. Men get stupid when they start falling in love," Tana said all matter of fact.

"I am the most focused member of this family," I shot back. "And what about you? No boyfriends or anything? What about the Vector guy?"

"Seriously? The man who joined with Killiks? Yeah, because I could share all the family secrets with him. Then the whole hive would know." She rolled her eyes. "He's too nice for my tastes and way too in love with spreading the message of the Empire through diplomatic channels."

She sounded so disgusted I had to cut up laughing. "Put a bounty on him and I'll take care of it," I offered.

She smiled at me. "Thanks big Bro. I can handle it. Had a threesome with Kaliyo last week. I'm good for a while."

"Okay, way too much information."

"I told her if she was going to keep bringing guys onto my ship, she was going to start sharing."

"Stop, stop," I held one hand up to my ear, trying not to laugh while being completely skeeved out. "Me inquiring about a boyfriend does not mean I want to know about your sleazy sex life."

"Mako only likes missionary huh?" Tana grinned at me.

"I will not be baited by you. Don't you have some where to be?"

"Yeah I do. Important Imperial business and all that." She hugged me again. "Be careful out there."

"Yeah, you too."

I watched her jog away a second before I felt a presence behind me. I grinned faintly. "I wish I could have stayed for the beat down," I said, turning around to face Aunt Reide.

Apparently she didn't like my remark because Aunt Reide clocked me one good. "She's still your Aunt, show some respect."

"She might be your sister, but she's not my aunt," I said, but not disrespectfully. I didn't understand it at times, but I could respect my mother's decisions regarding her sister's. I wondered how I'd feel though if Mekethia had actually killed Mako. Suddenly, I had the urge to see my slicer.

Aunt Reide sensed my change in demeanor. "Did you get it?"

I handed her the small square container. "Neural chipset inside. Looks like you were right, he was here."

"How about that. Been chasing after this thing for a long time."

"You find Loramarr?"

"I'm getting closer. I'm sure I'll get him right when I need too."

I nodded. "There was a big droid guarding the chip. It was waiting for someone to pick this thing up. Veltana's got the memory core."

"Smart girl. I'll check in with her. Good seeing you boy." Aunt Reide gave my cheek a loving slap this time, jumped on her speeder, and hauled butt out.

No Definition Needed  
D-15 Mantis

I knew Torian had a report to give me about what had happened with the rest of Havoc Squad, but I had to give him credit for holding his tongue. The only thing he said to me when I finally got back on board my ship was: "She's in your quarters. Doc said she's stable. Keep her up for a while when she comes too."

I nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

When I was in the doorway of my quarters I just stood there, looking at her. She was… at home in my space. I liked her here. Liked looking around my quarters and noticing the little things she'd left. That she'd moved. Then my gaze slid to the bump on her head and I frowned, darkly.

I'd become so lost in my anger that I didn't even notice she'd woken up. Her voice pulled me out of it, and my gaze returned to her face.

"Your mom says she wants to meet me if things get serious. Are they… serious?"

Truth be told, I didn't expect that to be the first thing she asked me when she woke up. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "We don't have to define it just yet, Mako," I said quietly.

She said nothing for a moment, just studied my face. Slowly she sat up, touching my cheek and running her thumb underneath one of many bruises I'd gotten that day. "How did you know they were coming?"

I paused. For right now I didn't want things getting any more complicated for her by telling her about my minimal force abilities. "Bounty Hunter gut feeling."

She sighed, and I'm pretty sure it was happily. "That's incredibly sexy."

I couldn't help a faint grin. "More than my melty look?"

"Nothing beats your melty look." She raised her face, brushing her lips across mine. After everything that had happened today, I didn't want to be gentle. And yet I did. It was some crazy kind of complexity and it made me shudder. I brought up my hands, cupping her face, taking control of the kiss she tried to deepen, because I felt like I was going to snap at any second; in which direction I didn't know.

Gotta love my little slicer – she made the decision for me.

"I've got a bump on the head, I didn't turn into glass," Mako murmured. "Get closer big guy."

I got a lot closer.


	16. Chapter 17

**Warning this section contains mild Smuggler/SW Compaion SL Spoilers**

Chapter 17 – Unexpected Allies (The Sith)  
Dubrillion  
Royal Palace

It is a small galactic world. Elliah had often said our alliance with the planet of Dubrillion had been guided by the force. It had started when my sister, Reide's ship had been stolen from her. When she retrieved it, she'd found Risha Drayen inside. She hadn't realized it was the legendary pirate Nok Drayen's daughter until much later.

I hadn't known that Vette had been part of Nok's crew until she mentioned it to me during one of many late night, after battle drinking sessions. After learning that and getting the news from Reide everything else just clicked into place.

Pulling Dubrillion from its stupid little civil war into a state of order had been remarkably simple. Risha now sat on the throne. She and Vette had regained their friendship and Risha trusted Reide with her life. A near perfect ally.

Dubrillion had been the most ideal and convenient holding place until Loramarr or his chip could be found. Now that it had, we would duplicate the chipset here and then finally move the operation to the next phase.

I stood in a conference room in the royal palace, listening as Elliah and Nadia spoke to the Aristocrats that still held enough power they should be mollified of their concerns about the Sith and Jedi presence. Dubrillion prided itself on its independence, something I respected.

As the aristocrats took their leave, I gave them my attention, giving the group a respectful nod.

"Master Jedi Grell will escort you out, gentlemen," Elliah said.

I could sense Nadia's hesitation; she didn't want to leave Elliah alone in a room with me. Her jealousy perked which of course bred her anger. I turned back to the window, hiding the sharper edge to my smile. It wouldn't take much to turn Nadia to the dark side. However, as long as she remained in Elliah's favor, I simply wouldn't.

"It's an amazing feeling when you sit inside the dark side of the force," Elliah said to me as the door closed. "Your restraint is…"

"Well practiced. And not always reliable," I said truthfully.

"You exercise it when you need too."

I couldn't stop my shoulders form stiffening. "Not always."

Elliah came up behind me, touching my shoulders. "Laresa-"

"Lord Madine is plotting a coup," I stepped out of his embrace, turning to face him.

Elliah looked thoughtful. "You felt his deception."

"Of course."

"He must be exposed then."

"You don't give a man with that much power a voice so soon. Risha needs time to cement her ruler ship over these people. I'll handle him."

Elliah was not at all put off by my very Sith like assessment of the situation. In essence he stayed more true to the Jedi code then most of them when he said without emotion, only logic; "It would look too suspicious if you killed him."

"If I kill him, it will be covered up enough that those who wish to believe the lie can. Those that choose to give into fear will back down, and even those that believe the truth will hesitate. All paths make Risha appear stronger."

"Vette was right about you, Lord Jinobie. I like the way you think," Risha said.

Elliah and I turned as Queen Risha Drayen walked into the room. Vette and Reide followed in behind her. The sight of my sister brought a smile to my mouth

"I made you family, so you get to call her Laresa," Reide said for me, and I allowed this because it was true. For now. I greeted Risha with the same smile, though fainter.

"I can't stay, I just wanted to thank you. And you, Master Elliah."

"It is my sincerest pleasure, Risha," Elliah said.

"Our alliance benefits us both. And you've made my sister rich. Thank you, Risha," I said with some amusement.

"And you should see the upgrades she made to my ship." Reide pushed the conference table chairs out of the way and sat on the edge.

"Risha and I are going to go steal something out of the Royal Museum," Vette said with a devious grin on her face.

"Plenty of time before my next meeting. I'll see you all tonight." Risha and Vette turned back towards the door. Risha paused in the doorway and looked right at me. "Handle the situation as you see fit."

Meaning Lord Madine. I nodded at her. I'd send Jaesa to handle it later.

"Bring me back something for my bathroom!" Reide called out to them as Risha and Vette walked back out.

"Wonderful to see you, Reide," Elliah said when we were all alone again.

Reide winked over at him. "Brother-in-law. I took the chip to the facility. It's complicated and it'll be slow moving but they can do it."

"Just not too slow. We're running out of time," I said quietly.

"I figured as much." Reide got off the table and came up to the window next to me. She crossed her arms over her chest and put her shoulder against the glass, turning her head to gaze out over the landscape. "You don't owe them this much."

"I've told her the same," Elliah said quietly.

I sighed. I appreciated that they were protective over my burden. But nothing either of them said could dull the truth of the matter. No, I didn't owe Xerrin or Mekethia much, not really. Our grief over the matter was equal.

But I did owe Kazrin.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Remembering: Coruscant   
Before the war

"Laresa! What are you doing?"

Laresa Jinobie, a blindfold around her eyes, stood on the roof of the four story building. She moved slowly and a bit clumsily, her hands out in front of her. "The force will guide me. I can see the force," she kept repeating, over and over.

"Laresa! Laresa stop!"

Determination setting her jaw, Laresa took another step – and walked right off the edge.

A sudden burst of speed put Kazrin Jinobie in the right place at the right moment to catch his little sister before the ground did. "There are better ways to see the force, sister," he sounded both out of breath and amused.

Laresa pulled off her blindfold. She wasn't wearing her eye patch so on one side, she looked like a Miraluka should; with an empty eye socket. However on the left side a dark grey eye peered sheepishly up at her big brother.

Xerrin Jinobie their older sister grabbed Laresa from Kazrin's arms, torn between hugging and shaking her. She settled for the hugging. "Why are you so stupid? What were you thinking?"

"I want to see the force as you do. I wanted it to guide me." Laresa's mouth twisted as even as she hugged her sister tightly. "It didn't guide me very well."

"I told you she'd do it," Reide Jinobie sat Indian style on a rock in the forest, watching it all. She like Laresa had one eye, but she was currently wearing her eye patch.

"Laresa, you are our family. You are Miraluka. You sense the force in your own way and that is neither right nor wrong. It just is," Kazrin said gently.

Laresa's eyes clouded. "Mom and Dad don't think that."

The Miraluka prided themselves on their ability to sense the force, so powerfully that it became their eyes. All pure bred Miraluka were born with empty eye sockets. Except for two. Reide and Laresa Jinobie were mutations, accidents. Born twins, they had given their mother a difficult pregnancy. She'd had them three weeks early and both girls had come out with one eye a piece, and been shunned because of it.

_"You'll never be as strong with the force as your siblings." _Their mother had often told them.  
_"If the Master wants to take them to the Jedi temple, let him. The Luka Sene have no use for them."_ Their father had said the day they'd been recruited to learn the ways of the Jedi.

Xerrin and Kazrin looked at each other, sympathy on their faces. Xerrin kissed the top of Laresa's head.

Reide came over and punched Laresa playfully in the shoulder. "We didn't plan on listening to them anyway."

"For once, I agree with her." Xerrin smiled.

"She's right. Listen only to your masters. You'll prove them all wrong, Laresa. I know you will," Kazrin said.

"I will. I'm gonna be the best Jedi ever," Laresa said determinedly.

"Not if you keep walking off rooftops," Reide grinned.

Her words brought laughter from all of them. Kazrin swung Laresa up onto his shoulders. "We must get back before we're missed. We don't want another lecture on the danger of attachments," Kazrin said good naturedly.

Xerrin chuckled and taking Reide's hand, led the way back to the Jedi Temple.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Remembering: Cliff Notes On The War

In truth I rarely thought about my parent's rejection, as a child I was focused on the joy of my training. We had been taken from them very young, like most Jedi initiates are. However, my parents always kept track of Xerrin and Kazrin, I knew this because they sent letters. Reide and I never received anything of the sort.

I knew real happiness as a child. Training with other members of the Bergruufta clan. Sneaking into the archives with Reide and reading holocrons we weren't suppose to have access to. Secret evening meetings with Reide, and Xerrin, and Kazrin, where we talked about our days apart, what we were learning, and simply reconnected as a family.

Most times during those visits we just played. Xerrin and Kazin would use either me or Reide to test the strength of their force power by tossing us back and forth. Often they dropped us and boy did we laugh. There was always a lot of laughter during those nights because Kazrin was so funny. He was my favorite, but I looked up to Xerrin too because she was so strong, and wise, and so incredible with the force I really wanted to be as good as she was when I got older.

I was seven when we adopted Mekethia a pure blood Sith into our little family, and simultaneously the war started, causing my rose colored view of the galaxy to vanish, never to return.

Those years were almost a blur, everything moved so fast. As Jedi Initiates our training became much more real and we were pushed to train harder, faster. I became a Padawan when I was ten, and saw my first battlefield at 14. Reide had dropped out of Jedi training and found her home with the Republic Fleet. It didn't take her long to become one of their best pilots.

It was no surprise that Xerrin became a Guardian. Kazrin was a peacekeeper, he always had been and spent most of his days on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple. He was enhancing his force abilities as a Seer and his visions often saved lives.

I was Knighted by the time I was nineteen and became a Jedi Shadow. It was my job to operate as a spy, to seek out those missions that could undermine Imperial footholds, to find some impossible way to give us an advantage in this vicious war.

Perhaps it was my chosen path that was truly my undoing. As a Shadow the lines of right and wrong became blurred. Being in the midst of the war made me see the Republic for all its flaws, watch good men and women push the line every day all in the name of their justified cause.

My Master often warned me that because I'd always wanted to see the force as Xerrin and Kazrin had it had made me extra sensitive to its projection off of other people. Every time I tracked down and killed a Sith that energy seemed to penetrate my defenses so much that I could feel its power hours after the battle.

Meditation didn't always rid me of the feeling and I destroyed many a training dummy in my attempt to ignore it. Ignore, reject, but never learn about and control. My thoughts bothered me because I sensed I was slipping onto a dangerous path. I tried vehemently to suppress it, but the war made it difficult. I naturally gravitated toward the fighting style of Juyo too, a vicious and unpredictable form that required a Jedi to attack but with controlled passion, an emotion the Jedi code rejected in favor of peace. In most instances it worked, once or twice I felt myself slipping outside of the forge I'd created in my mind, wanting so much to give into those darker emotions.

While we all fought the Sith, I fought them and myself.

At times I desperately wished I had Reide, or Xerrin, or Kazrin to talk too but my assignments often sent me undercover, deep behind enemy lines so communicating with them was impossible.

Twenty-eight long years later I received word that I was to pull out of my current assignment and come home. Peace talks were going to take place on Alderaan.

Naturally I was suspicious. But the thought of peace was such a welcome respite. I boarded my ship and sent word to Reide I was going to Coruscant to see Kazrin. I had heard Xerrin was sent to Alderaan during the talks just in case it was a trap.

And it had been a trap of the foulest kind. I had just walked out of the spaceport on Coruscant when it was attacked.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Remembering: The Fall

Fury ragged through me as I felt the overwhelming presence of so many Sith. It was no surprise they had betrayed us, but they were attacking the Jedi Temple. The temple! Younglings were there. My Master. My _brother_.

"Kazrin…" I whispered and without further thought I ran.

The streets and the skies were the most chaotic battlefield I'd ever seen. I killed every Imperial that got in my way, and I was so focused on this task I ignored any cries for help I heard. I _had_ to get to the Temple. I had to help.

I was halfway there when I saw Kazrin. He was helping an injured group of people out of the street, pointing them in the direction of safety. Relief poured through me and I rushed over to him.

He embraced me tightly. "You can't say here Laresa," he said. "They're going to trap us here, use us as leverage. Who knows we may all die. You must get out."

"No," I said vehemently pulling out of his embrace. "I'm not leaving. We've got to get to the temple."

Kazrin shook his head. "It's lost Laresa you can't-"

"We can't just let them take it!" I shouted, my emotions getting the better of me.

Kazrin said something to me, but I didn't hear him. My Master had just fallen. I felt his death and my anger surged. Ignoring my brother, I released the blades on my double bladed lightsaber and began running in that direction.

"Laresa!" Kazrin shouted after me. He used the force to give him a burst of speed and suddenly he was in front of me again, putting up his hands. "Laresa stop!"

But I couldn't stop. I just couldn't. I flicked my wrist and made my brother fly off to the side out of my way. I charged towards the temple again, but Kazrin had recovered and he used the force to yank me back towards him.

"Laresa this is not the way! We can't fight them here!"

"But we can kill some of them!" I shouted. I wanted their deaths. I _needed_ their deaths. Every time a Jedi fell I could feel it. And so many of them did all at once, all around me, and it was feeding my rage so hotly I could no longer ignore it and I certainly couldn't control it. I just didn't know how. I started for the temple again.

"I said stop!" Kazrin shot his hand out, his force power knocking me backwards, purposefully hurting me this time, trying to get my attention. "You have to get out of here, Laresa! Now!"

I got to my feet, my knuckles scratched and bleeding, my face a pure mask of fury. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. Help me or get out of my way," I all but snarled.

"Laresa, don't do this," Kazrin said urgently. "We'll fight them together. Just not here."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I roared, and the force of it knocked him backwards. I leaped at him, but he was up, and he blocked my blade.

I could smell the smoke, the blaster fire, the charred flesh. I kept feeling the death of the Jedi, the rage of so many Siths and I used it. Kazrin had become an enemy and all I could think about was defeating him.

It was insane how powerful I felt, how much sharper, faster my motions became. He had no choice but to engage me, and he couldn't hold anything back if he still harbored any hope I would not use every breath left in me to avenge what had just been done.

His blade came at my chest, I countered. It came at my head and I ducked, put a hand to the ground, pushed upwards and flipped over him. I kicked him hard in the back, sending him stumbling forward. I charged but he was so quick, he met every strike, put me back on the defensive and that just fed my anger.

His foot landed in my chest, sent me backwards. He used his force power to rip up the very earth, sending a stream of rocks into my path. Growling I cut through them, and leaped at him again, my blade coming down towards his head.

He brought his own up, blocked my strike, tried to sweep my feet out from underneath me, I jumped, thrust my blade at his mid section. He twirled his own double bladed lightsaber, knocking away my strike, and with the other end cut my face, near my jaw. I blanched at the hit, and for just a split second tasted my own blood.

"Laresa stop. Please, you've gone too far-"

But I couldn't hear him. I didn't even see _him_. I attacked again, and were locked in a fierce battle, the sound of our sabers cutting through the air strike, after strike, after strike until suddenly it happened; I gained the edge, saw the opening I needed and without hesitation I went in the for kill, triumph on my face as I drove my lightsaber into his chest.

In that moment the world returned to focus. In that moment I saw him, saw Kazrin, my beloved brother; the shock on his face, the twist of pain.

What had I done?

"Kazrin…" I said in a panic. I withdrew my blade and dropped it. He collapsed and I caught him frantically. "Oh no… Oh no, no, no… Kazrin I'm sorry... don't leave... Oh please don't go... I didn't mean it…"

"Don't… lose your way," he whispered so low I could barely hear him.

"Kazrin I'm so sorry… please don't die… please…" But he did die, not a second later, despite my furious tears, and pleading sobs. And when I realized he was gone, I shattered.

I clutched him to me. I clutched him to me so tightly and I screamed. I screamed and I roared and I sobbed and I felt like I would come apart at the seams with the force of my agony.

Reide pulled me away. I don't know how long she'd been there, or what she'd seen but it didn't seem to matter. I don't remember much else. Only that she got me and a group of survivors to her ship and somehow got us off Coruscant.

When we reconnected with Xerrin I was so broken I could barely speak. Reide told Xerrin we'd found Kazrin like that, another victim of the attack. Mekethia had been devastated. I could tell the news took Xerrin hard but she was a true Jedi. She told us to find comfort in the fact that Kazrin was now one with the force.

The Empire forced the Treaty of Coruscant and the Republic felt it had no choice but to take it. I heard that the Republic blamed the Jedi for what had happened and that news infuriated me. As soon as I felt my rage though I thought about Kazrin and felt sick.

I ignored the calls of the Council of First Knowledge and spent months alone, wrapped up in the silence of my grief, the never ending circle of questions in my head. Why had I snapped like that? Where had my training had failed me? How could I have possibly killed someone I loved so much? My own brother?

It was only after Grand Master Satele Shan brought the Jedi back to Tython I could stand it no more. I wouldn't get my answers here. I had to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Reide said the day I'd left.

"You can't go where I'm going," I said. "I have to understand what happened. The Jedi can't help me."

"Xerrin won't let you leave."

I sighed. "I know." I hugged Reide tightly. "I'll keep in touch, I promise."

"I will hunt your *** down if you don't," she said in a thick voice.

I didn't tell Reide I loved her. She knew. I just turned around and walked out. Mekethia wouldn't care I was gone, she hadn't bonded with Reide and I the way she'd bonded with Xerrin and especially Kazrin.

It didn't take me long to find Xerrin in one of the gardens meditating.

"Xerrin?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Laresa." She got up, and hugged me tightly. "I want us all to reconnect, and soon. It's been too long."

Her words broke my heart a little more. I closed my eyes, and simply basked in her affection. In a moment I would no longer receive it. Finally, I had to draw away. I had to tell her the truth. Summoning all the courage and strength I had I said, "Kazrin wasn't killed by the Sith. I killed him."

Xerrin went very still. "Why would you say that, Laresa?"

I met her sightless gaze and told her everything. Every little detail of it. Xerrin looked torn apart by the news, and I could feel the rise and fall of her conflicting emotions.

"I must… I must report you to the council. You will come with me."

"I'm not going to the council," I said gently.

"You will come with me to the council and they will decide-"

"Xerrin I'm leaving-"

"You will do as I say!" She back handed me, sending me to the ground.

I felt no anger at her strike. Only pain. Not from her blow, but for the reason behind it. Tears filled my eyes."I'm so sorry," I whispered.

For a moment my proud, strong sister looked broken. She sunk to her knees. "Oh Laresa," she whispered. "What have you done?"

My face pinched. "I will never hurt a member of our family again. I swear it." And before she could say anything else, I ran.

To Be Continued and Soon….


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - You loved him too (The Sith)  
Dubrillion  
Royal Palace

Even now, a Sith through and through, I had never been in as dark a place as I was the months after I left Coruscant. First I rid all trace of the Jedi, of who I had been. I went to Nar Shaddaa, used my connections and transformed myself from Miraluka to Cyborg. I killed the Twilek that had performed my surgery to ensure no one would know I was there. Aside from Kazrin, it had been my first real murder.

I remember tears on my face as I set the lab on fire. I have not cried since. After that I didn't stop until I'd bribed, fought, and lied my way to Korriban.

It hadn't been hard to rise up in the ranks. I _hated_ them. I hated them all. And I could show it to a point. I only needed to pretend I was loyal to the Emperor, everyone else I could treat as I wished. Darth Angral took a particular interest in me, and soon I was his apprentice. Being so close to him had proved useful in more ways than one. I had also taken great pleasure killing him in front of the Dark Council.

That though, was the past and we had much to do now. I pulled away from my thoughts glancing over Elliah. "You should return to Ilum before you're missed, husband."

He nodded and walked up to me, pressing his lips against my forehead. "Stay safe, wife."

"I'll keep her outta trouble," Reide said pulling a flask from the inside of her jacket. "Or get her into it. It's a tossup."

Elliah winked over at her then walked out. I turned to my sister, studying her thoughtfully in silence for a moment. Finally, I asked quietly, "You loved him too. Why didn't you ever fault me for his death?"

"Because I saw you after," Reide said so simply. "And to be honest Laresa, he's as much to blame for what happened."

I frowned lightly at her words. "How can you say that? I would have died that day."

"You did die a little that day," Reide said gently. "And even so, you don't know that you wouldn't have survived the attack. You might even have saved some lives. Either way it was your lesson to learn. He should have let you learn it."

I was silent a moment, mulling over her words. Finally I said, "You would have made a good Jedi."

Reide smirked. "Naw. I like breaking the rules way too much."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes, yes we do. Come, I want to go to the factory and put some fear into the workers there. That will speed things up."

"Right behind you sis."


	21. Chapter 22

***Warning Minor Spoilers for the JK Storyline***

Chapter 22 – The Problem with Perspective  
Ilum  
Republic Base

The ice cold wind whipped around Jedi Master Xerrin Jinobie's robe. She could smell the incoming snow on the frosty air and welcomed it. She liked his planet. It reminded her of the time when she crafted her first lightsaber, when everything had been so simple.

Xerrin sighed quietly, shaking her head at herself. It was important to stay in present, to not dwell on the past but that was extremely difficult when she could feel the darkness coming and knew the cause of it.

Her own sister.

No, Xerrin corrected herself silently, not her sister. Laresa Jinobie had died the day Kazrin did. An evil Sith Lord now stood in her place, one that been an apprentice to Darth Angral, became the Emperors Wraith and now plotted to destroy everything she held dear.

Now, Darth Jinobie posed a threat large enough Xerrin could no longer keep her dirty little secret from the Council. Years ago, she had told them Laresa had taken her own life. Even when she'd fought her on the Emperors secret space station Xerrin had not revealed that it had been her sister. Circumstances had become so severe though that Xerrin no longer had any choice but tell them truth. Tython was at stake.

Xerrin was pulled slowly from her thoughts when she felt Elliah's approach. She did not turn to look at him as he stood beside her, her cowl hiding her face. "Where is she Elliah?"

Elliah's hands were folded comfortably in front of him. He stared out over the grey landscape with her and asked quietly. "Who?"

"Don't play games with me. Please. You know who."

Elliah paused then said quietly, "Does it hurt you still to say her name?"

"Elliah-"

"I don't know where she is, Xerrin."

Xerrin slowly turned, looking at Elliah. The force outlined him for her, gave him vague features and colors but it was the kind of "sight" a Miraluka was use too. He was of the light side, he'd always proven that even though he did not follow the Jedi Code with the rigidity she expected from Jedi's. And, he'd saved her life once. Regardless of that he was hiding something. After her battle with Darth Jinobie three years ago, Xerrin no longer completely trusted her instincts. Something was throwing them off.

Why else would see have sensed something of the light still left in the Darth. "You've seen her," Xerrin said quietly.

"That much is true, though it was several months ago. She sought me out concerning an issue with one of her... apprentices."

"Explain."

Elliah looked faintly amused. "He's in love."

Xerrin lifted a hand, rubbing her temple. "Elliah, I won't pretend to understand why you hold a Sith in such regard. But you've felt the impending danger."

"Of course. Why do you think it comes from Laresa though?"

"Who else could it be?"

Elliah said nothing at first, then quieter. "She loves you, Xerrin."

Xerrin was silently thankfully she'd kept her arms crossed and tucked under the sleeves of her robe so Elliah could not see the clench of her hands. "She does not. If she did she would surrender and let justice be done. Instead she plots against both the Empire and the Republic but we both know it is the Jedi who are her targets."

"Why do you think that?"

"Stop this. You stand for the light. You've cured all doubters of suspicion that a Chiss could serve the Republic and done a great service to your people. You have saved the lives of Jedi Masters, and fought unspeakable darkness yourself. Why won't you help me stop her?"

"Because your pain has blinded you. She is not your enemy Xerrin."

Xerrin's face tightened. "How can you say that? After all the atrocities she committed as a Sith, as the Emperors own Wraith?"

Elliah's face twisted with sympathy. "Will you not listen to your heart?"

"I will listen to the force and my conscience. They do not steer me wrong. Both tell me _**Darth**_Jinobie must be stopped."

Elliah studied her a moment longer, then sighed. "She conquered Dubrillion for Risha Drayen. If you're looking for her, she may be there."

Xerrin frowned deeply. "Convenient. Neither Republic nor Empire is permitted on that planet."

Elliah looked faintly amused. "Well, I'm sure if you asked nicely…"

Xerrin did not share his humor. She turned away looking back over the icy landscape. "I will find her, Elliah. And I will stop her."

"I do not doubt you, Xerrin," Elliah said softly. "I only wish you understood the matter as thoroughly as you think you do."

Xerrin just shook her head. "I understand she is a Sith who has chosen the darkside. I need know nothing else."

"She seeks redemption for her crimes."

Xerrin snorted. "I have yet to see any evidence of that."

"The inside information that always seems to come to your allies on the missions you are directly involved in, where do you believe it comes from?"

"The blood, sweat and sacrifice of those who oppose the Emperor who else?"

"Are you so certain?"

Xerrin pulled her gaze back to him. "If you know something Elliah, say it."

"When Uphrades was miraculously saved whom do you believe caused that?"

Xerrin frowned at him. "What do you know of her machinations?"

"I am merely trying to give you a different perspective, Xerrin."

Xerrin rubbed her temples and sighed. "Prove what you say, or stop saying it," she said simply. "Until then I will not believe that Darth Jinobie the Merciless has ever assisted me."

Elliah canted his head at her. "Would you truly believe it, even if I could prove it?"

Xerrin squared her shoulders and met his gaze evenly. "Of course I would. I would much rather believe that she is not so far gone she cannot face redemption. I simply don't share you optimism."

"I didn't save your life on Angral's ship. She did."

Out of all the things Elliah could have said Xerrin had not expected that. Five years ago, near the start of the Cold War Xerrin had been forced to kill Darth Angral's son. He'd never been a fan of the peace treaty anyway and had openly waged war on the Republic.

Darth Angral had killed Master Orgus Din for the whole Republic to see. The day his attack on Uphrades had failed, Xerrin had boarded his ship and confronted the dark lord. Despite her best efforts he had over powered her. The last thing she remembered was his lightsaber coming for her, her death all but certain.

She'd passed out before the death blow could be delivered. When she'd woken, Elliah had been kneeling over her, tending to her wounds and Angral was gone.

Xerrin set her jaw. "What game are you playing?"

"No game. She did it, not me. She fought him, subdued him, called me to get you, and dragged him before the Dark Council to face punishment for his violation of the treaty, then killed him right in front of them."

Xerrin drew herself rigid. She could not, simply could not believe that Darth Jinobie had had her best interest at heart. The Sith Lord no longer had one. "If she did that it wasn't for me. It was to gain his power. And it worked; she then went on to become the Emperors Wraith if you recall."

Elliah sighed quietly and shook his head. "If you say so, Master Jedi. Is there anything else?"

Xerrin studied him a moment longer. Finally she turned away, her gaze staying toward a platoon of republic forces that were returning from a mission. It reminded her she needed to speak with Mekethia. "No, Elliah. That's all. But if I find out you're helping her, I will report you to the Council."

"I know you will. May the force be with you, Xerrin."

"And you."


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Setting a Trap  
Ilum Spaceport  
BT-7 Thunderclap: The Vigilance

Mekethia, and her husband Aric were enclosed in their private quarters. It was not for romantic reasons. Aric stood at attention, and Mekethia listened intently to the report coming from the two Cyborgs in front of her.

Aximili and Jix Jonos were formerly SIS and now worked freelance for whomever could afford their fee. Mekethia had met them on Nar Shaddaa during an important mission and had been using them to track Darth Laresa Jinobie ever since.

"By the time we got into Loramarr whatever was in that case was long gone," Aximili said.

"They took the datacore out of the dead droid too," Jix added.

"The item was given to the Reide. We tracked her to Dubrillion. She and Darth Jinobie are there now," Aximili finished.

Mekethia pursed her lips together thoughtfully. "And her daughter?"

"Operative Veltana is deep undercover. It will be difficult to find her, but we've confirmed that Elliah is her father," Jix said.

"What about Darth Jinobie's other son, the Sith?" Aric asked.

"Darth Baras is trying to kill him, typical Sith stuff," Aximili said with a smirk. He had so many implants he was downright ugly when he showed any facial expression.

"Good. Don't interfere yet let's see how that plays out," Mekethia said.

"Understood. We do have something you might be able to use. We intercepted a transmission from the Mandalorians to the Bounty Hunter. They're throwing him a party at the Star Cluster Casino on Nar Shaddaa in three days."

That perked Mekethia's interest considerably. "Excellent. Thank you boys."

"Hey, it's your credits. We'll see if we can't find a way to get on Dubrillion and see what's in that factory," Jix said.

"Good. Be careful."

Aric came forward and walked both Agents off the ship. Mekethia was pacing in a small line when he returned.

"What's going through that pretty head of yours?" He asked.

"An opportunity. I'm going to alert Seros to the Bounty Hunter's location."

Aric snorted. "He'll start a witch hunt like no other. After that business on Quesh I'm surprised Seros thinks about anything else."

Mekethia released a hard smile. "Exactly. Darth Jionbie's passion will get the better of her if her son is killed or captured. Then it'll only be a matter of time."

Aric walked up to his wife, stopping her pace when he touched her face gently. "We'll get her Mekethia."

Mekethia lifted her hand to cover her husbands'. "I know we will. We were just so close on Hoth." She looked over at the only picture of Kazrin she had. It had been family a picture and she'd cut Laresa and Reide out of it.

Aric followed her gaze. "You still don't talk about him much. I won't pry, but I'd like to know more about the man you've sworn to avenge."

Mekethia paused. Finally she said quietly, "Two days before the war started, I ran away from the Sith, and transport hopped my way to Coruscant. When I got there, obviously there was shock, and so much mistrust. Well earned of course but Kazrin never ever looked at me like I was just a Sith."

Aric was silent, listening to his wife intently. She smiled quietly for a brief moment at the memory. "I told the Jedi Council everything I knew. And during the war I helped in any way they would let me. Kazrin volunteered to watch over me, but he did more than that. He made part of his family. I still don't know why. For the first five years I was glued to his side. He taught me everything I needed to know and it was because of him I was allowed to test my mettle as a soldier. I owe everything to him, and I never got a chance to say thank you." Her gaze slowly hardened. "He didn't deserve to die like that."

"You're right, he didn't." Aric kissed the tip of her nose, something that never failed to bring a quick smile to her mouth. "Don't you think it's time we told your sister what we know?"

Mekethia shook her head. "No. Not yet. She'll be honor bound to alert the council to Elliah's deception and I don't want to give him away. If we can't use Darth Jinobie's children against her, he may be our only other option."

"Smart play."

"I am the brains of this operation," she teased.

Aric gave her a look, but she could see the amusement behind it. "Permission to get you back for that later sir."

"Sooner than later, Lieutenant. I'll make the call to catch the Bounty Hunter. You get the rest of the crew off my ship."

"Yes, sir."


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Crossing the Line (The Bounty Hunter)  
Nar Shadda  
Star Cluster Casino

Happy. That's the only way I could describe the last few months of my life. I had Mako, I had a black list, I had some Mandalorian buddies, and the families plan was right on schedule. Everything was good.

Of course in the back of my mind I knew it was just a matter of time before something went wrong, but I wasn't thinking about that. It wasn't hard not to, I was too focused on trying to make sure Mako was as attached to me as I was to her.

Then, the bad **** happened.

There was only a small select group of Bounty Hunters in the galaxy that were good enough to be able to see the Black List. I was one of them, and part of that group. After I'd proven I was more than just the Great Hunt Champion, they'd called to say they were throwing me a party.

I was all about it. Mako and I, the whole crew really had been busting our butts so it was definitely time for a little R&R.

I'd forgone my armor for attire fitting for a party, even with my blasters still at my hips (I didn't go anywhere without them). I was waiting for Mako by the ships hatch when she emerged, and she looked so damn pretty I was considering skipping the party and taking her right to bed.

My facial expression must have given me away because she blushed, laughed and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Later big guy. Show me a good time first."

"Oh I'll show you a good time," I waggled my brows at her, and she giggled. That's right, giggled.

I did steal a kiss before I slipped her arm through mine and led her off the ship. The boys would lock everything down and meet us there. Blizz was super excited about the Casino and had declared he was going to reverse engineer one of the slot machines. I sure wasn't going to stop him.

Mako and I were making out a little in the elevator when it finally arrived at the Penthouse floor of the Casino. The moment the doors opened, I knew something was wrong. The smell of blaster smoke hit my nose a second later and I frowned.

"Coro?" Mako canted her head at me.

I put my finger to my lips to shush her, made sure she stayed behind me, and pulled one of my guns. We stepped off the elevator, rounded a corner and there were the bodies.

The hallway spoke of the fight and my anger grew with each dead face I passed that I recognized. I stopped by one, kicking the body over with my booted toe and saw that she'd been killed by a lightsaber. Then I heard voices.

I narrowed my eyes, and crept towards the open archway, close enough that I could hear the conversation.

"They refused to cooperate. No sign of the Fugitive." The voice came from some little Jedi.

"No matter. Advance the timeline and call in support."

The second voice I did recognize. Months ago back on Quesh, some idiot republic whatever had tried to have me arrested for killing Kellian Jarro. Coming after me was one thing, but this? He'd gone too frakking far.

I barged into the room, one of my blasters pointed at the stupid little Jedi, the other in the direction of the three republic guards that had survived the fight. "Looking for me?"

The Jedi was talking to the idiot who just wouldn't let it go on the holocom. His image looked at me. "This is your last chance to surrender peacefully. Don't be as foolish as your friends."

"Peacefully? You call this peacefully?" I growled, and then without hesitation I turned both my barrels onto the guards and with three quick shots I blew open their heads. "How's that for peacefully?"

"Terrorist!" The Jedi screamed and charged me.

"Mako get back!" I barked and rolled out of the way of the Jedi's lightsaber. She came at me again, deflected some of my blaster fire and tired to get in close, which was just stupid. The minute she thought she was close enough to run me through, I flicked a switch on my blaster and a stream of fire came out, right into her face.

She screamed, dropping her lightsaber and falling backwards. I shoved my blasters back onto my hips and picked up her lightsaber. Walking over to her, I stared at the holocom as I held her own blade.

"How high do I have to stack the corpses before you get the message?" Without waiting for his response I shoved the Jedi's own lightsaber into her chest.

"You will not continue to murder Jedi with impunity," the man with the stupid mustache said.

"Oh yeah? Wanna be next? All you gotta do is come get me," I growled and shut off the connection. I tossed the lightsaber aside and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Wasn't working though.

"Is this our fault? Did we just get them killed?" Mako asked in a shaky voice.

"No," I said my voice gruff from anger. "They weren't strong enough to stay alive."

"What? How can you be so callous? Are you gonna say that about me when you get me killed?"

My fury peaked that she would say that to me. I whirled on her. My first instinct was to tell her nothing would happen to her on my watch but I knew better. Carrying around that kind of ego did get people killed. It was a heck of lot smarter to make sure the crew you traveled with was on top of their game at all times. So, I kept my mouth shut, turned my back on her and walked out. She could follow or not, she wasn't my favorite person right then.

Mako was no dummy, she knew she'd struck a nerve. I didn't mind her getting emotional, but I was real tired of her inability to deal with death, and right now I suspected we had a big frakking problem.

When we got back to the ship, a bad day was getting worse.


	24. Chapter 25

***Warning Spoilers for BH Storyline***

Chapter 25 – Handling it the Sith Way (The Bounty Hunter)  
D-15 Mantis  
Outter Rim

The moment Mako and I set foot back on the ship, Torian was waiting. "You need to see this," he said and immediately turned on the Holocom.

The crew gathered round and we listened to Supreme Chancellor Janarus call me out for a list of crimes I had not committed. Granted, there were a few but the majority of them were so trumped up it was ridiculous.

"They want to make me a monster, fine. They're going to get one," I said lowly.

"There's a ten million credit bounty out now for your capture," Mako added quietly.

"Every Hunter in the Galaxy will be after us," Torian said.

"It gets worse. Imperials are making a big show of breaking ties with us. We can't stay on Nar Shaddaa and it looks like we won't be safe in Imperial Space either," Mako said.

I really wanted to punch something. Actually I wanted to punch someone. I settled for clenching my fists. "Every single coward that turned their back on us is going to die," I growled.

"I'd recommend we get out of here first. Carnage latter." Gault said in his infinite wisdom.

"Wait…" Mako paused listening. "We're getting an Imperial Summons. We're to rendezvous with a fleet in the outer rim."

"What's the call boss?" Torian looked over at me.

"Let's go see what he has to say," I said and headed towards the cockpit.

***  
The Tyrant, Darth Tormen's Ship

The crew was silent as we headed to the rendezvous point. I brought everyone with me when we boarded because I didn't know what to expect. Some stupid little Imp was waiting for us and he tried to get us to surrender our weapons. First I told him no. When he wouldn't listen and got mouthy I blew his head open.

"Torian with me," I said. "Let's go find this Darth."

"No." Mako surprised me when she put a staying hand on Torian's chest and came to my side. "I'll come. If you're going to tear through this ship like I think you are, you'll need a medic."

I didn't argue with her. And tear through the ship I did. Every Imp that got in my way got my blaster in their face. Finally I found Darth Tormen in his executive quarters. He was your typical Sith, but I could feel the power coming off him and knew instantly I wouldn't be able to take him if it came that. Not just yet.

"I see you've gotten rid of your escort," Darth Tormen said.

"I don't give up my gun for everybody. Not even for Sith hospitality," I said simply.

"You will start appreciating what I offer, or I will treat your things as you treat mine," Darth Tormen lifted his hand and Mako started choking.

I cannot tell you the fear that went through me, especially when he didn't stop. "ENOUGH!" I barked. Darth Tormen smirked and let her go, but by then she'd passed out. I caught her form, and the ugly Darth kept speaking like he hadn't just done that.

I was only half listening to him because I wanted to kill him. And I was going too, I vowed as I carried Mako back to the crew. But I'd accepted his offer. War had broken out on Corellia and he wanted Supreme Chancellor Janarus's head on a platter. I wanted the stupid mustache Jedi who I now knew was Battlemaster Jun Seros. We needed to draw out Seros to get to the Chancellor so it was a win win. Except I was going to make sure Tormen got the short end of the stick.

Back on the ship, I didn't give the crew a destination right away because I needed a moment to think. We hovered out in deep space and the boys made themselves busy.

Mako had woken, a little shaky but non the worse for wear. She went to shower and I stayed at my desk, frowning darkly at the wall.

Darth Tormen made me realized Mako could not come with me on this next little phase of my journey. He could pit her against me in an emotional way and I wouldn't let him use how I felt about her to manipulate me.

And truth be told, it was probably better we took some time. I didn't have the urge to do the honorable thing where either the Republic or the Empire was concerned. Right now, I just wanted to destroy things until I got my name cleared and set the record straight.

Mind made up, I rose to my feet and went my holocom. A few seconds later my brothers face appeared.

"Lancoro. I'm hearing some interesting things about you," Vanceto sounded amused.

"What's your situation looking like big bro?" I asked.

"My master tried to have me killed, the fool," Vanceto chuckled.

"Typical day then." I half smiled.

"What's troubling you? How can I help?"

"Do you have room for a slicer on your ship? Not just to babysit, she's a work horse." I knew Mako wouldn't appreciate me shipping her off but at least if I gave her a job to do-

"I have much need of a good slicer in fact. Your Mako?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Something wrong?"

"I've got some business to handle and I'd prefer she wasn't around for it."

"Bring her to Dubrillion, I will meet you there and you can give me the full story."

"Will do. Thanks Van."

"I will protect her with my life, and keep her so busy she won't have time to be angry at you."

I chuckled. "See you in a few days." I shut off the holocom and realized I wasn't alone. I turned to see Mako standing behind me, and boy did she look furious.

"You can't just pass me around your family," Mako hissed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and met her angry gaze evenly. "If you don't want me to get you killed, this is your ticket."

She looked so hurt when I said that, I felt about three inches tall. Her brows pinched together. "Coro I didn't-"

"I'm going to kill them all Mako." I interrupted her before she could apologize. It wouldn't lead to anything productive. "Whomever gets in my way on this is going to die."

I could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't like it, but it was the truth. The kid gloves were off. I was going to handle this the Sith way because the Republic sure the frak had. But really more than that until I got a little stronger, Darth Tormen was the bigger reason. My gaze strayed to her throat, and I remembered how terrified I'd been when he'd started force choking her. My face tightened. "Look if you don't want to go to Vanceto's ship, don't. I'll drop you off wherever. He needs the help though."

She said nothing for a few heartbeats just studied my face. Finally she said very quietly. "I'll get my things."

I nodded. "Stay in my quarters until we get there. I'll sleep in the lower bunks."

Before she could argue with me I walked past her, into the cockpit and shut the door.

***  
Dubrillion Spaceport

The journey to Dubrillion was the longest three days of my life. I'd never been so frakkin glad to see a cities spaceport, because any more time my resolve might have broken. Mako kept her distance and I hated it. To add to that, every time I passed her on the ship, she kept throwing melty looks _my_ way and it was ripping me up inside.

I had to do this though, there wasn't another choice. When we landed, Vanceto and Vette met us in the spaceport.  
I hugged my brother tightly and kissed Vette on the cheek. Vette wisely went up to Mako and took her aside. I really loved that Twilek. And from the expression on my brothers face as he briefly watched her depart, so did he.

Vanceto looked at me seriously once the girls were gone. "You're in trouble Lancoro. Both the Empire and the Republic-"

"I know. "

"How can I help you?"

"You already are. Plus you've got enough on your hands dealing with Darth Baras. I'll clean this mess up."

Vanceto nodded. "If you need back up though-"

"I'll call. I promise. Thank you."

"You are my brother, there is no thanks needed. Good hunting Lancoro."

"Good hunting, Vanceto."

I slid my gaze over to where Mako stood with Vette. Vette was talking to her but she didn't appear to be listening, instead she was staring right at me. She was giving me that fraking melty look again and I really, _really_ wanted to run over and kiss her good-bye.

I didn't. Instead I backed up, turned around, and walked away.

I had hunting to do.


	25. Chapter 26

***Warning Minor SW Companion Spoilers****

Chapter 26 - Family Lessons  
Fury Class Imperial Interceptor  
The Savage Sigil

Mako laid on her back in the quarters she'd been given on Vanceto's ship, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep wasn't forthcoming. She was worried about Coro. And angry. Not just at him, herself too. She'd overreacted, he'd gone all darkside, she didn't know if she'd ever get him back, and situations rarely had a happy ending in her world. Mako made a frustrated noise, turned on her stomach and punched her pillow.

He was such infuriating man! She'd never met anyone who could do the job with such cold, professional precision but then turn around and smile at her like she was the only woman in the galaxy. He cuddled. Loved hugging her. Was a complete pillow hog. He was fun, and funny, and a really terrible dancer (she would never tell him that), and a complete jerk.

Sighing, Mako sat up. If she couldn't sleep she might as well drink. She got dressed and walked out of her quarters, looking around at all the cold steel and faint red lights. It was… weird being on a Sith's ship. She felt a little out of place but she didn't feel unwelcomed, not in the least. Vette was awesome, Quinn was super polite, and she really liked Vanceto.

Mako gravitated towards the kitchen and stumbled in to see Vette and Vanceto sitting there, sharing a bottle of Chandrian wine without glasses and laughing. Okay, those two, Mako thought, completely cute together.

They both looked over at her and Vanceto smiled warmly. "Mako. I hope we didn't wake you."

Mako shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep."

"Join us then, please." Vanceto motioned.

"Want some wine?" Vette asked.

"Got anything stronger?" Mako sat down across from them.

"I knew I was going to like you." Vette untangled herself from Vanceto's side and got up to get the bottle of hutt tequila and three shot glasses.

"Can't sleep?" Vanceto asked.

Mako shook her head slowly. "It's not my room or anything. The quarters are awesome. It's just…"

"Lancoro?" Amusement crossed Vanceto's face. Vette sat back down and filled up the shot glasses.

"No… Yes… I just wish… he's so, complicated. And now he's shutting me out and going all darkside and I'm worried-" Mako blinked, realized what she'd just said and looked sheepish. "Not that there's anything wrong with the darkside."

Vanceto just laughed. "Mako, my mother and I, _we_ are Sith. We enjoy it. We just do. Sometimes it is simply delicious to bask in the darkness. My brother is different."

"How different?" Mako asked.

"When Lancoro makes a choice you would perceive to come from the darkside, he does it so he never forgets how it feels. Not because he's drawn into it, but because our mother taught us you cannot control what you ignore. My brother takes those moments so he always stays in control of them. That is not his nature though. He is very much a Mandolorian in his honor, his respect for battle, and a worthy opponent."

Mako downed her shot and sighed. "I should have stayed with him."

"No. You were right agree to come here," Vanceto said. "He needs time to go through this phase without worrying he's disappointing you."

"He's never done that. I haven't always agreed with him, but I've never thought he was anything but…" Mako trailed off then sighed. "Wonderful."

"Never tell him that. We won't hear the end of it," Vanceto said with a faint grin, that made him look wolfish.

Quinn listened amusedly a second longer, then stepped into the room. "Lord Vanceto, Darth Jinobie on the holoterminal."

"Speaking of family. Excuse me," Vanceto rose and stepped out of the room with Quinn in tow.

At the mention of the Darth in the family, Mako looked over at Vette. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Lancoro told me you spent a lot of time with her. What's she like?"

"Laresa?" Vette refilled Mako's shot glass. "Unexpectedly kind in one moment, and completely Sith the next. She's not a senseless killer, but she is a cruel one sometimes. But there's a sadness around her you know? She's got this thing she carries that she's trying to atone for."

Mako studied Vette in silence for a moment. "You like her."

Vette clinked shot glasses with Mako and put hers back before she answered. "A few years back I started looking for my family. First I found my sister, in a sleazy strip joint on Nar Shaddaa. Laresa bought her freedom without batting an eye. My mom though…" Vette paused, sadness briefly taking over her features. "My mom died before I could find her again and reconnect. The Hutt she was slave laboring for worked her to death. My sister wanted revenge. She wanted to storm his palace and kill him. We could have done it, but Laresa wouldn't let me."

Mako looked surprised. "Really? I would have thought-"

"She'd be coaching me to the darkside right? No. She did not. Laresa told me I wasn't built that way, and to leave being the dark lord to her. She killed the Hutt for me. Never said a word about it, but when I heard he was dead, his entire complex slaughtered, I knew. She avenged my family like it was her own. I'd always kinda known we were friends, but that's when I realized how much I meant to her. It was pretty awe inspiring."

"I think it would have been for me too," Mako said quietly.

Vanceto walked back into the room, a serious expression on his face. "Mako, would you be opposed to returning to Dubrillion?"

Her first thought was Lancoro. Mako stood up. "Is he-"

"I'm sure Lancoro is fine. We're returning because my mother requests your assistance."

Mako's eyes got huge. "Your mom? You want me to meet your mom?"

"Your call of course," Vanceto said.

"Word of advice, I wouldn't turn Laresa down," Vette said.

Mako hesitated for just a second before she nodded. "I'll go. Help. Whatever she needs."

Vanceto smiled slowly. "Be careful with your words in this family Mako. Whatever my mother needs can sometimes be a dangerous thing."


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - The Things We Let Them See (The Sith)  
Dubrillion  
Royal Palace

Two cyborgs were on their knees before me, bound and mildly beat up. General Pierce stood behind them, glaring at them. I rose from my chair as Vanceto brought Mako into the room. I ignored her for the moment and kept my focus on the Watchers as they liked to call themselves. "Do you report to Xerrin or Mekethia?" I asked the one on the right.

Silence. I gave them another moment to change their minds, or reveal in their bravery. Either way it would not change what I did next.

I backhanded one viciously. I grabbed the other by the throat with one hand, and ripped the implant in his jaw out with my other. He screamed in agony and for once blood poured. Blasters and Lightsabers cauterized wounds fast enough there was rarely any blood. No mess. This would be agony for them. The throbbing pain, their blood leaking. Both men were screaming now, shouting things.

I smirked, dropping the brother whose face I'd just made a mess of and grabbed the other. I shoved my hand around his jaw pulling him to me. "Say something useful or there will be more pain."

"I'm not tellin you a frakkin thing. Sith," he all but snarled at me.

"That wasn't useful." I shot my hand out to his brother, and used the force to rip out the implant over his cheek. More blood, and screaming, and sparks this time. "I was hoping that one was attached to his brain."

"Mekethia!" The one I was torturing shouted, hunched over, clutching at his badly bleeding face. "We work for Mekethia!"

I suspected as much. Xerrin would not have let Elliah go unchecked if she'd know just how close he and I were. Which meant Mekethia planned to use him against me.

"When is your next check in with Commander Jinobie?" I asked him.

"Shut up Jix!"

"Frak you! She's not ripping your face apart!"

"Don't make me ask it again." I dropped the "brave" brother and glanced over at Mako. She looked utterly horrified. Good. I wanted this woman who had power over my son to fear me. I wanted her to know what I was capable of in my darkest moments before she saw anything else of me.

"Two days. We're spose to check in, in two days," Jix said. "I need a med droid! I'll frakking bleed to death!"

"Excellent. General Pierce, take him to medical. Then take both down to the detention center and send C9 in to clean this mess up."

"Yes my lord."

I turned away from the mess and stepped over to Vanceto and Mako. I embraced my son, but kept my gaze on the slicer.

"You should send them back to her in pieces," Vanceto said watching the two distastefully.

I smiled faintly. "I have other uses for them." Two former SIS Agents were the perfect scapegoats for the murder of Lord Madine. "Go with the General, Vanceto, just in case."

"Yes ma'am." Vanceto followed Pierce out.

"Walk with me," I said to Mako, and without waiting for her to fall in step, I walked out of the room, heading in the opposite direction.

Mako didn't hesitate regardless of what she'd just seen and kept pace beside me.

"I apologize you had to witness that, but my time is short," I said to her.

"Since I don't think this is that social call you mentioned, how can I help?"

"I need a holorecording sent to a Jedi Master. It must be untraceable. And I need information on two former SIS Agents altered."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Mako said. "What else?"

"For now that will do." I stopped my walk and turned to face her fully. "Do you love my son?" I asked her point blank.

Mako looked at the floor. I could feel it then, the strength of her affection. "I can't admit to you something I haven't said to him yet," she answered quietly.

Smart girl. Giving me an answer without giving me an answer. "And what of his abandoning you to the whims of his family? How does that make you feel?"

"A little angry," Mako admitted meeting my gaze once again. "But I understand."

"Do you?"

Mako nodded. "He didn't want me to have to be there while he… handles it."

"Partially," I said. Turning I continued walking.

"Partially?" Mako looked at my side profile curiously.

"You're a weakness Mako. One Darth Tormen could use against him."

I glanced over at her and watched Mako's hand move to her throat. So Darth Tormen already had. Good. I was glad Lancoro had been put in that situation, gladder still of the choice he'd made.

"So many things just make sense now," Mako said.

"I'm sure a great many things will become clearer to you should you remain with my son," I said stopping in front of a closed door. Once more I met the young slicers gaze directly. "The mission he is on now will possibly culminate in something of extreme value to me, and this family. Support him or don't, but don't distract him."

Mako's mouth twisted wryly. "I don't think he's going to call me, Lord Jinobie."

"He may. He will also return to you Mako, that I am positive. What happens after that, will be up to you." Leaving her with that, I pushed open the door to the room.

Risha and Jaesa stood in front of a computer terminal. Jaesa smiled briefly at me, then looked with predatory intent at Mako. It amused me greatly, leaving this little slicer near Jaesa.

"Your highness." I paused and bowed to Risha as was her due.

Risha waved her hand at me. "I wish you'd stop doing that. Not everyone else, I like it from my subjects. But not you."

Amusement briefly crossed my gaze. "This is Mako, the slicer I spoke of. Are we ready to proceed?"

"Everything is in place, Master," Jaesa said.

I nodded. "Mako, work your magic."

Leaving them I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. My holocom beeped. When I answered it, Elliah's face appeared.

"She thinks it's you," he said.

"Not surprising. Though I'm flattered she believes the dark side of the force surrounds me that strongly." I began walking again, while holding the holocom in front of me.

"She doesn't know you're no longer the Emperors Wrath does she?"

"Why would she? That is the last thing she saw me as."

Elliah rubbed his fingers across his forehead. "Laresa-"

"Nothing will change her mind right now, we both know that. It's better she thinks this way. She'll be prepared."

"Not for what's really coming."

"I am. It will be enough."

"Very well, wife. I need Vanceto sent to me."

"Of course. What is your need for our son?"

"I found someone who may know _his_ identity."

My steps paused. My amusement sharpened. "Torture isn't so bad."

"You're cute when you're trying to turn me to the dark side." Elliah chuckled. "Be proud I'm calling upon him to test his Sith strength."

"This does not surprise me, Elliah. I married you because you get it."

"Is that the only reason?" A playful smile came to his mouth.

"Careful. Your Nadia's jealousy may overwhelm her." I picked up my pace again, stepping to one of the all glass elevators. "By the way, our other son has begun his journey," I said.

"Has he?" Elliah smiled quietly. "I wonder what he will choose."

"As do I, though I suspect I know. His slicer is here."

"Mako?" Elliah chuckled. "Be kind to her, Laresa."

"Absolutely not." A feral grin slide over my face.

Elliah laughed. "May the force be with you"

"Good hunting, Elliah." I ended the connection. Placing the holocom back on my belt I stepped off the elevator. My destination was the research compound, where the neural chipset my children had recovered from Hoth was being duplicated.

My thoughts however had turned towards my sister. I frowned lightly, recalling what had led to her discovery that I'd gone completely to the darkside, and liked it so much there I did not plan to return…


	27. Chapter 28 part 1

Chapter – 28 Catalyst (The Jedi)  
Ilum, Republic Base

I was in my quarters, meditating when my holocom started beeping. It was the force that warned me something about this incoming message would be… different.

I stood and walked over to the small device on my desk. It beeped again. I shook my head at my hesitation and pressed the button to receive it.

Were I not a Miraluka, I'm sure my eyes would have narrowed when Darth Jinobie's form appeared and the recorded message began playing.

_We will start with this. Why I am sending you this message is unimportant. You will receive orders from your Jedi Council to go to Voss because of Darth Fulminiss. He is dead by my hand and no longer your concern. What is, is your Master Braga. He leads the Emperor's army on Coreilla. We both know why. If you wish your Master and the Emperors plan foiled, I suggest you start there. Good Hunting._

Dammit, I thought. So many things suddenly moved through my mind. My focus should be on the threat, on verifying whether or not what Darth Jinobie said was true or not. Instead the sight of her holographic image took me back to the moment I'd realized my beloved little sister was truly lost to me.

Remembering: The Betrayal (The Jedi)  
Quesh  
Republic Compound

"The only reason I stayed is because one of the Imperials recognized me. He he told me Emperors Wrath is coming." Sejer was the apprentice of Jedi Master Braga. I had been sent to Quesh to find out why he had gone off the grid. Missions rarely went as expected. This had been no different.

"Who is the Emperors Wrath, Sejer?" I'd asked him.

"I do not know. Few do. Those who see him do not survive."

"You're going too," I said. Imperials were coming, too many of them for the compounds soldiers to hold off. I ordered Sejer to get the ray shields surrounding the bunker online. I lead the small squad of troopers to the front line as I often did, to hold back the Imperials.

We succeed. I was conferring with the Compound Sergeant when a Trooper came up to us. "Master Jedi, we've got movement outside the shield,"

I will never forget how I felt, standing on the other side of the barrier watching the black and red robbed figure walking up. Never forget how my heart had stopped when that hooded figure had raised its head to reveal my own sister.

At first, I hadn't recognized Laresa. All I'd seen was a cybernetic eye and the faint trace of the darkside of the force in the tinge to the Darth's skin. The scar against her jaw looked familiar though.

Then, the Darth had spoken and I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

"Hello, Xerrin," Laresa said.

At first I had no voice. Finally I whispered; "Laresa?"

"I am the Emperors Wrath now. And you have something he wants."

My own sister. My little sister. That careless, happy, loyal child I'd so loved. More than Kazrin. More than any of them. Even after she told me what she'd done, I hoped, meditated, tried to use the force to reach out to her every day. I'd convinced myself that she simply needed time. That any day she'd come back and let the Jedi help her.  
It had been a fools dream I realized in that moment. Laresa had gone to the darkside. Not just a Sith, the _Emperors Wrath_.

Anger. Hurt. It all flooded me so hotly. I forced myself to remember my teachings and vehemently squashed my raging emotions. "You won't get in here," I said calmly. "And tell your Emperor whatever his plan, he will not succeed."

Laresa had smiled, a cold and calculating expression that made me physically ill. "I will pass the message. Until we meet again." Laresa turned around, and walked away.


	28. Chapter 28 part 2

***Warning Spoilers for JK Storyline***

Remembering: Cementing a Lie (The Sith)  
Orbit around Dromund kaas  
Emperors Fortress

"The Jedi plan an assault on the fortress."

I was standing on the bridge, staring out into the blackness of space when Lord Scourge, the Emperors first, and oldest Wrath came to stand next to me.

Like myself we had no love for our master. Scourge's news was both a problem and a solution however. "They are fools. He's too powerful still. Elliah needs more time."

"Your sister leads the charge."

This news did not surprise me. What came next would not be pleasant however. "When the time is right, I will ensure her escape."

Scourge merely nodded. "It is as I have foreseen."

When the Jedi attacked they were not strong enough. Not even close. Scourge and I stood by, merely watching as Xerrin and three other Jedi Masters fought their way into the Emperors throne room and challenged him.

It wasn't even a fight, that's how quickly he struck them down. In those moments, the darkside had been a welcome ally because my rage watching the Emperor electrocute my sister into submission was so powerful it took every ounce of control I had not to jump into a senseless battle that would have only gotten me killed.

How ironic, my thought process in those moments.

At any rate, the Emperor could not sense the cause of my rage, only that I had it. He assumed it was directed towards the Jedi. I had no interest in correcting him, not yet.

"Darth Jinobie," the Emperor said to me.

"Yes Master," I came forward obediently.

"See to the Guardian's submission personally."

"With pleasure."

When Xerrin came to I had her strapped to a table. Across from her was a member of her crew, a doctor. When I had boarded her ship and rounded up her crew, he had expressed the most emotion at her whereabouts. It made me suspect there was something between them which amused me faintly. Had my sister broken her obedience to Jedi Code for love?

If she had, I would be able to use it.

I stood next to the Doctor, stroking his hair menacingly. Xerrin focused on me the moment her eyes opened. I could feel the pain of betrayal radiating off her. Her anger too. Heightened now, more so than what I'd felt the day we'd met on Quesh. She did feel something for this Doctor.

Perfect.

"Release me, and surrender," Xerrin demanded.

"No. I don't believe I will." I took a step away from Doc, giving myself enough room to allow the back of my fist to crack viciously across his cheek. I regretted having to hurt him. More so that I had to let Xerrin believe I would purposefully hurt her as I was doing now.

"Your quarrel is with me. Let him go, Darth Jinobie," Xerrin said in a tightly controlled voice.

"You care about this man. Tsk, tsk, Master Jedi," I walked next to my sister, but kept my gaze on the doctor.

Holding out my hand I used the force, wrapping it around his neck and began choking him. "I should cure you of your attachment."

"Stop this!"

"I have orders to kill every member of your crew, dear sister. But this is the only one I'll make you watch."

She was near her breaking point. Good, I thought silently urging her on. I projected my own emotions, heightening hers. The binds on her chair were not that tight. She need only fight a little more.

I heard the snap before she realized she was free and readied myself. When Xerrin got her hand free she shot her own hand out and forced pushed me right into the wall. I growled as if in fury and surged to my feet. I only withdrew one of my light sabers. She called hers that I had left on the table in the room.

I knew I'd pissed her off because she didn't even bother asking me to surrender. She just attacked. She did love that man. Interesting. I had no time to be happy for her though, I had to lose without looking like it. I did not put all my strength into the battle, and moments later I made a critical mistake, let her disarm me and knock me to the ground.

Scourge could not have timed it better, because at that moment alarms started going off.

I looked up at her and smirked. "If you mean to save your friends, I suggest you go. Now."

Xerrin looked torn and I wondered briefly if she'd give into the anger I felt radiating off her and kill me.

"Xerrin, we've got to go," the Doctor spoke up in an urgent tone.

His voice snapped my sister out if, I could feel it. "We will meet again, Sith," she warned me.

"I hope so, sister," I said very quietly.

Her brow creased as if she sensed the double meaning in my words. Regardless, she struck me in the temple, knocking me out. I knew she'd escape. And that I should enjoy the bliss of unconsciousness. There would be pain when I woke up.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - The Price of Attachments (The Jedi)

Remembering: The Aftermath

Orbit around Tython

The Titan's Flare

The ship was quiet. I had recovered my crew, escaped back to Tython and alerted the Jedi Council. I did not stay planet side though. I needed complete privacy, the kind found only in the sanctity of my vessel.

I felt him walk in but I did not move from my meditation kneel. Doc sat down behind me, put his gentle hands on arms, and pressed his mouth against the back of my shoulder. "You scared me to death, gorgeous," he said quietly.

I still didn't know why Doctor Archiban Kimble, had gotten under my skin. Though, I suppose it hadn't been that out of left field. Attachments were something I couldn't seem to get away from.

But it was different now. I was forced to look at our relationship in a new light; one that no longer brought serenity but a weight on my heart. I wasn't meditating because of just Laresa. I was meditating because my fear for Doc's life, for his protection, had pushed me to an edge I never wanted to cross. I had been seconds away from killing an unarmed opponent, no matter a Darth.

The moment her saber had hit the floor, every fiber in my core wanted to run her thru. I had come so close that I'm not certain I wouldn't have if Doc hadn't pulled me from the depth of my anger. Perhaps it wasn't just for Doc, maybe it was for Kazrin too. But even if my emotions hadn't taken me far too close to the darkside, Laresa now knew my weakness. She could use him against me, in the worst possible way. I couldn't let that happen.

I turned so I could face him. I lifted my hand, touching his face. At first, I said nothing. His lips moved as if he would and I silenced him, tipping my head down and pressing my mouth against his own.

It had never stopped with just a kiss with Doc. I always wanted a little more. So did he. Usually before we knew it, we'd gone too far to stop.

That's why I drew away before he could cup his hand around the back of my neck and pull me closer. He looked surprised and tilted his head, studying my face. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed past the tightness in my throat. "We're done."

* * *

Ilum, Republic Base (The Jedi)

Medical Bay

I walked into the med bay and leaned against the wall. I could see Doc's outline, but it was the sound of his voice giving instructions to one of the nurses that breathed life into my faint smile.

I knew I had no right to seek his council especially since I held no regrets over my decision. Attachments led to nothing good. I knew that first hand. It was some kind of bitter irony I supposed, that it had been Laresa who reminded me of that.

"You look like you're wearing the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders, Jedi." Doc walked over to me, smiling lightly.

I could see him in a way others couldn't. In a way, he wore his emotions. I disliked hurting him with my presence, but he offered perspective, and I needed it. I felt like mine was tainted when it came to Darth Jinobie. I still wanted to see the good in her based on foolish hopes instead of reality.

"Just the weight of the past," I said quietly. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure," he glanced at his watch. "I can spare it."

I nodded, and motioned with my head. He followed me and we stepped into the hallway, away from the ears of his nurses.

"Your sister?" Doc asked me when we were alone.

I nodded.

"Never did like her. Pretty sure she's the reason we broke up."

I couldn't argue with that. "She claims Master Braga is leading the Emperors army on Corellia."

"Easy enough to find out. You're worried about why she's telling you though."

"I don't have a choice but to spring the trap but I sensed…"

Doc canted his head at me. "What?"

"Regret. I sense regret from her. And something else. It… confuses me. I think it's me wishing she'd come back."

Doc sighed. "I know what that feels like."

My face pinched. I lifted a hand to touch him, but he stepped back out of my reach. "Listen, you can't expect to be unbiased when it comes to your sister. Even with all your Jedi training. Bottom line, you have to go to Corellia. And maybe she is regretful, but that doesn't change who she is."

I withdrew my hand, tucking it back into the sleeve of my robes. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't-"

"I like seeing you Xerrin. It just hurts. I know I should be the bigger man and respect your Jedi code and your reasons but…" he shrugged. "Loving you kind of makes that nearly impossible."

I would have liked to soothe him. There were things I would have liked to say too, but they would have been empty in the absence of my action. "Thank you. For your perspective. It helps," I finally said quietly.

"Hey, what are Doctors for." He gave me a tight, almost fake smile and walked past me back towards the Medical Bay.

I said nothing but I did turn, watching his back as he moved away from me. Four steps in he paused and turned halfway to look at me. "Hey Xerrin?"

"Hmm?"

"If you need back up on Corellia, call me. I could use a little action. Kinda boring around here."

I smiled. "I leave in the morning."

Doc smiled back at me. It was the first time I'd seen one of his devil-may-care expressions thrown my way in quite awhile. "See you in the morning, Jedi."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Assumptions & The Price of War (The Sith)

Dubrillion

Royal Palace

I briefly touched the scar around my throat. The price for my "failure" had been a great deal of pain. There was rarely a moment it didn't hurt but I regretted nothing. Becoming the Emperors Wrath even for that short time had given me power I would need.

I was deeply in those thoughts of the past when I came around a corner and felt my son. I looked up to see he and Quinn walking towards me. I snapped back to the present.

"The prisoners are secure, mother," Vanceto said.

"Excellent. Elliah has need of you. You are to rendezvous with him."

"Of course. It will be good to see, father."

"Do you require my presence, my lord?" Quinn asked him.

I opened my mouth to say "yes" but my son spoke too quickly. "No Captain. I will call you when I return."

"As you wish." Quinn gave him a respectful stance. Vanceto squeezed my hand affectionately as he passed.

I did not wish to trump my son's authority over the people I had placed in his command. Especially not for my own weakness. So, I said nothing and stepped past Quinn.

"You're thinking of her again," he said quietly and fell into step beside me.

"What of it."

"You did what was necessary. And you saved her life. He would have killed her, or worse."

"You state the obvious Captain. Why are you following me?"

"I thought you might want company. Or a punching bag."

My steps halted. I turned to glare at him. "Your assumptions Captain, can be hazardous to your-"

He cut me off when he stepped into me. He was not close enough that our bodies touched, just enough that I'd be that much more aware of him. He came a little closer still when he silently rested his forehead against mine.

My jaw clenched. I closed my eyes and so did he. I stood rigid and silent for I'm not sure how long. I broke it when I said very, very quietly. "She thinks the coming darkness is me."

"What a compliment."

I laughed even though I could hear my own sadness in it.

"I know you don't need assurances, but it is my professional opinion as an expert in strategy, that you could have played this no other way. She'll see what you've done for your family, Laresa. And eventually she will see you, too."

"What if it was her lesson to learn?"

"She'll learn it another way. There's no escaping it."

Simple. And true I supposed.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his mouth. Damn this man. I quickly stepped back. In the next breath my control had returned. He complied with my change in demeanor without batting an eye. He even moved into his officers' stance and folded his arms behind his back.

"I apologize if I was too-"

"Thank you," I held his gaze for just a moment. Long enough to catch the faint beginnings of his smile. Before it brought out my own I turned away and started walking. "You may follow Captain. I would like your assessment of the factory."

"I'd be honored, my lord."

* * *

Ilum, Republic Base - (The Jedi)

Havoc Squad Command Post

"That's a very narrow window Aric. No mistakes."

"Acknowledged. See you soon, sir."

I walked into the post just as Lieutenant Aric Jorgan kissed my sister, turned to M1-4X and marched towards the door. He smiled and saluted when he saw me. I nodded respectfully at my sister's husband and smiled at Mekethia.

"You're as hard to track down as I am," I said and embraced her.

Mekethia returned my hug. "Blame the Empire for that."

"Mekethia…" I paused before I continued. This news would not sit well with her, but before I bared all to the Jedi Council I needed to tell her. "Laresa contacted me."

Mekethia's face instantly transformed. Her calm, relaxed expression became a mask of barely suppressed anger. "Explain."

I pulled the Holocom from my belt and hit the play the button so she could watch the message for herself.

Mekethia frowned deeply when it was over. "It could be a trap."

"It might be."

Mekethia set her hands behind her back and paced in a thin, short line. "I'll back you up."

I studied her thoughtfully. She was holding something back. "What is it, Mekethia?"

Mekethia paused. She was struggling with something, I could literally see her inner conflict. I stepped closer to her. "You're keeping something from me," I said quietly.

Mekethia sighed. She walked over to the computer and began typing. A second later a detailed profile on Darth Jinobie came up on the huge screen. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before; still my face tightened at the sight of Laresa so fully immersed in the darkside.

Mekethia hit another button and suddenly Laresa was in the center as three new profiles branched out around her. I didn't bother hiding my surprise. I stepped closer to the screen, and stared at Laresa's family.

"How did you find this information?" I snapped my gaze back to Mekethia. "How long have you known?"

"For a while," Mekethia admitted quietly. "How I'd rather not say. It doesn't matter though."

I pressed my fingers to my temple. Laresa had a family. I had a niece. Two nephews. All of them lost to me because of me Laresa's choices. A deep, overwhelming sadness over took me in that instant. I sunk down into the nearest chair.

It took a moment before I found my voice. "Her son killed Jarro?"

"And a dozen others. I've tightened the noose around him; it's only a matter of time before we catch him. We've also got a small window of opportunity to intercept her daughter. I just sent Aric on that assignment."

I stared my sister. "You've been working off the grid on this."

Mekethia nodded. "No one else but my team, and now you, know how far Laresa's influence actually stretches. Her children are only at the pinnacle of their potential power. We need to cut her hands off before it becomes more difficult."

"Mekethia… why didn't you tell me?"

Mekethia sighed. "I knew you'd take this to Council and I wanted to collect as much information as possible without the Republic's and Jedi's rules and regulations to restrict my movements."

Suddenly I frowned. I stood up, studying my sister closely. "Mekethia what did you do to get this information?"

Mekethia met my gaze evenly. "Reide provided a lot of it indirectly. She's not nearly as careful as Laresa."

Reide. I hadn't seen her since the day Laresa left. That too had ended angrily, painfully, with unchecked emotion and harsh words.

"Mekethia…" I paused. She'd taken Kazrin's death so hard. We both had, but Mekethia seemed to be unable to let go of her grief. I knew it was a force that drove her, but I'd always thought she had control of it. Now, I wasn't so sure. "What else did you do to get this information?"

"I crossed the lines that were necessary to get the job accomplished," she said simply.

"Mekethia-"

"Laresa deserves to die for what she's done, Xerrin. Whatever I did to get this information on her pales in comparison to what she's done. You know it, despite what your Jedi Code wants you to believe. I understand if you want to give her a chance to surrender and do this by the book. But if I get a shot at her, I'm going to take it."

"No one deserves death, Mekethia," I said quietly. But I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't understand her feelings. Sighing, I walked up to Mekethia, embracing her tightly. "Thank you. For bringing this to me."

Briefly I thought of Elliah. I knew he still shared a friendship with Laresa. Apparently, Mekethia did not and I decided not to tell her. "I need to take this information to the Council."

Mekethia released me and stepped over to the terminal. She removed a small square data cube and handed it to me. "This is everything. Let me know when we're leaving for Corellia."

I nodded and headed for the door. In the archway I paused, watching the rigid line of Mekethia's back as she stared at Darth Jinobie's picture on the screen. I finally turned, walking out, my thoughts weighing heavily on me.

Something was coming. Something dark and powerful, and Darth Jinobie was the Emperors Wrath. It had to be her otherwise I knew I wouldn't feel the impending danger so strongly. Now I'd learned she wasn't only sitting at the Emperors side; her children were uniquely posed to become powerful allies in whatever she was planning. Too powerful. She had to be stopped. Which meant the next time I got a shot at Darth Jinobie, Mekethia was right; I was going to have to take it.

Standing against the wall just outside of the Havoc Squad command room, Guss Tuno smirked underneath the old brown robe that made him look like a Jedi. He even had a lightsaber on his hip. Stolen from his old master, but whatever. It was super handy when he needed to be all sneaky like.

He looked down at the device in his hand and made sure to save the recording. He pushed off the wall, adjusted his utility belt and strolled away, whistling. Wait till Reide heard this.


	31. Chapter 31 Part 1

Chapter 31 – A Game of Chess Part 1 (The Smuggler)

Corellian XS Stock Light Freighter: The Obsidian

"Woo, that took the edge off," I laughed breathily and patted Coro's cheek. Untangling my legs from around him, I pushed him away so I could adjust my clothing.

"Happy to oblige Cap'n," he grinned at me. He was cute, and fun in bed, but that was about it for Corso Riggs and me. He tried really hard to get me to return his little crush but he was just too nice a guy for my tastes.

I opened the door to his quarters, stepping into the corridor when Guss bumped right into me.

"Your niece is in trouble," Guss said way too loud.

Frak. For the last few years Corso had been on my ship, I had kept lots of things from him. It hadn't been hard, we were plenty busy and sending him on cargo runs that unwittingly delivered supplies to the factory kept him gone for weeks at a time and largely unaware of my chosen alliances. He had too narrow a view to have approved.

Today it would seem, the Cat was out of the bag. I gave Guss a look and just shook my head at his big mouth. Guss glanced over my shoulder, saw Corso and at least had the sense to look sheepish. "Er. What I meant to say was-"

"Oh stop blabbering and give me the details already would yah?"

I could feel Corso's eyes boring into my back as I belted my gun belt around my waist. Guss pulled the data recorder out of his pocket and hit the play button. I frowned.

"Tell Akavi and Bowdaar to get prepped and ready to go," I stepped past Guss and began jogging towards my cockpit. I knew Corso was behind me.

"Captain… what aren't you telling me?"

"Oh, lots of stuff," I said distractedly. I got in my chair and brought up the nav screen.

I had just put the ship into hyper drive when he actually grabbed my arm, and stared at me intensely. "Captain… are you allied with the Empire?"

I laughed at him. "Frak no. My sister is a Sith though." I said. "Well, one of them. The other two are stupid republic lovers."

Corso's brow creased. I caught his expression and restrained the urge to roll my eyes. I probably should have been a little more sympathetic I'd just crushed his butterfly and all, but I'd tried to tell him from day one I wasn't the woman he thought he saw. He'd continued to believe otherwise and now he was all butt hurt the pedestal he put me on wasn't so shiny. Men.

Before he could say anything to that, Akavi poked her head through the doorway. "Do we go to battle, Captain?"

"Bet your Mandalorian ass. Mekethia sent her lackeys to go after Veltana. We're to the rescue."

Akavi nodded. "My honor dictates I cannot allow Lieutenant Jorgan to survive if we battle again."

"I know. No holding back this time. We need to slow Kethia up a step. Killing her husband should do the trick."

Akavi looked positively thrilled and immediately backed out of the doorway. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and glanced back at Corso. He had one of the most intense, troubled expressions I'd ever seen on his face.

"I- I can't let you do that Captain."

I quirked a brow at him, almost amused. "You can't let me do what?"

"Kill Aric Jorgan. I know him. The Lieutenant saved my life once. You can't raise a hand against one of the Republic's best troopers. It just wouldn't be right."

I got out of my chair and stepped towards him. "Oh I can't?"

"No Captain. We'll have to find another way to-"

I pressed my finger against his lips. "Shhh. It's all right Corso I understand." I kissed the tip of his nose. "You're sweet. And I'm really sorry for this."

"For what Cap-"

He didn't finish because I'd drawn my blaster, shoved the barrel into his chest and pulled the trigger. There was a shocked look of pain on his face a second before he dropped. I shrugged, shoved my blaster back into its holster. I dropped down into my chair, muttering "What a waste."

Nar Shaddaa

Spaceport

I had the freedom to move between Republic and Empire space with impunity. That made it easy for me to be one more set of eyes and ears for my sister (sometimes executioner). I'd also taken it upon myself to make sure I knew where her children were at all times.

Veltana's last location was on Nar Shaddaa. I called one of my contacts in the space port once we dropped out of hyper space and confirmed two things; one, Tana's starship was still there. Two that Aric Jorgan had been seen.

Nar Shaddaa was too big for me to go searching and I knew we were short on time. While Guss shoved Corso in his quarters until I got back and could give him a proper burial (he deserved at least that) I holocomed my sister.

"What's wrong?" Laresa asked me pointedly.

"Update later. Where's Mako?"

"Sitting next to me."

"Tell her I need her to hack into the Empire Intelligence Agency and find the orders for your daughter on Nar Shaddaa. Most recent ones."

"A moment."

I heard Laresa relay my message, then she was back. Before she could ask me I started speaking. "Kethia sent Jorgan after her."

"She is persistent."

"That's one word for it."

"Veltana is not strong enough to handle Jorgan alone."

"I know. I'm on the way," I stepped off my ship, "Call me back when you get the location. I'm going to make sure Aric can't leave anytime soon."

"I will. Good Hunting."

"Always is," I closed my holocom and walked straight to the customs office. The man behind the desk was short, pudgy, loved cheating on his wife and groping me. Ten minutes was a small price to pay for having him in my pocket.

"Hey handsome," I smiled cutely at him.

He grinned when he saw me and straightened his uniform jacket. "Hi Reide. How can I help you today ma'am?"

"Need to make sure if a certain person tries to get out of here before I get back you hold them up. Until I get here."

"Easy enough. Who?"

"Aric Jorgan."

He whistled low. "I spoke too fast. That won't be easy."

"Aww, but you're the man. You can do anything. I know." I winked at him and his neck got red. So easy.

"Well I can sure try. Will you have time to stop by before you leave?"

"You might get lucky. Later handsome." I leaned over the counter and kissed his shiny forehead. He drew himself up all important like and I held back my smirk as I returned to Akavi and Bodwaar. I nodded and both fell into step behind me. My telecom beeped again. I answered it and Mako appeared.

"I know where she is," Mako said. "This file also got accessed by someone else a few hours ago. Someone not in the Imp network. Left a pretty messy trail."

"Sounds like my sister. Gimmie the coordinates Mako, we're on the way."


	32. Chapter 31 Part 2

Chapter 31 – A Game of Chess Part 2 (The Smuggler)

Nar Shaddaa

Justicar Sector

"She was reporting alone. She won't tell us where her crew is… Understood. We're moving her to the safe house."

My cybernetic eye zoomed in on Aric Jorgan. The less visible implant in my ear picked up his conversation easily, even from the distance. He had Veltana handcuffed next to him. That big stupid droid M1-4X was standing guard.

Anything could happen on the streets of Nar Shaddaa. Jacking my niece in the middle of it wouldn't be a problem.

I whistled low to signal Bodwaar and let go of the tower. Free falling was entirely too much fun, especially when you had a Wookie to catch you. I climbed off Bodwaar and looked at Akavi.

"You're friend is here. Deal with him. Bodwaar take care of the droid. I'll get my niece. And Bodwaar don't kill the droid, but frak it up a little bit. Akavi, do what you gotta do with Jorgan."

Akavi looked all to battle ready. Both she and Bodwaar disappeared, taking up position at the corner Jorgan would have to come around unless he wanted to fight through a bunch of Justicars.

Just as I suspected, Jorgan walked right past my hiding spot. I heard the stun grenade go off and knew Bodwaar had engaged the droid. A grunt and a Cathar like growl sounded out a second later which meant Akavi was kicking the shit out of Jorgan.

Veltana immediately rolled for cover, right where I was waiting. She startled, then sighed in relief. I got her cuffs unlocked and gave her one of my blasters. "Ready to go?"

"Perfect timing Aunt-"

Veltana didn't finish her sentence because I shoved her to the ground and pointed my blaster over her shoulder, yanking on the trigger. I wasn't surprised when Xerrin batted my blaster fire away with her lightsaber, but I was surprised to see her. That changed the plan a little bit.

"Akavi!" I shouted, and then shot my hand out and forced knocked Xerrin back five feet. "Change of plans! Move your Mandalorian ass!"

If Xerrin wanted to go one on one with me, we could make a time of it. But my objective was to get Veltana out of here. With Xerrin in play, who know else she'd brought. And if Mekethia showed up, things would get a lot more hairy.

"You follow the path Akavi clears. Don't even take a shot at Xerrin you'll lose. Go," I said to Veltana and gave her shove. I came out of my hiding spot and saw Bodwaar was giving the droid a merry chase. Jorgan was sprawled on the street, out of the count. I didn't trust that would be long. Jedi problem first though.

"Nice to see you, sis." I called out pointing my blaster in Xerrin's direction.

"You as well, Reide."

Always so polite, the goody-two shoes Jedi. She force leaped, and I wasn't surprised when not one of my blaster fires caught her. She swung a sharp kick at me and I caught her leg, anchoring it to my side. I brought my blaster hand down, ready to give her knee and good crack, but the fraking bitch vaulted herself, bringing her opposite foot into my chin. The sharp snap knocked my head back, forced me to let go, and I hit the ground and lot less gracefully than she did.

I'd just come up to my knee when she chucked her lightsaber at me and she was sliding forward under it, all to get at me. I arched back crab like and was briefly reminded I should have stretched, since my stupid Jedi sister as going to make me work for it today. My hands touched the ground just as the lightsaber flew over me. I flipped myself over, whipped my blaster up and I'll be damned if Xerrin wasn't right there to kick it out of my hand, then jam her fists into my chest. It was a solid strike, with way too much power behind it, because it hurt worse than a rakghoul bite and sent me crashing thru an old transit waiting booth.

I saw her walking towards me through my cruising, broken glass, and more pain then I'd felt in a while. She called her lightsaber into her hand, and kept coming with that calm warrior like determination.

I rolled up to my feet just as Akavi slammed into Xerrin. That was something fun to watch; Akavi's graceful, deadly motions with her vibrostaff crashing into Xerrin's lightsaber. Come to think of it, it was usually a treat to watch a Mandalorian fight a Jedi. I realized too, as I watched them, slowly taking aim at Xerrin, that my sister had gotten stronger. A lot stronger. Akavi was barely breaking her defenses… in fact, Xerrin had just backed Akavi up a step. Two. Huh.

I took easy aim at my sister. Shame I couldn't kill her. But I could make her work for it, so I pulled the trigger rapid fire. I'll admit even I was impressed when she timed the next strike so perfectly that she jammed through Akavi's block, grabbed Akavi's arm and flung the Mandalorian right in my direction giving herself the perfect shield. Xerrin even put her hand up, adding force to the fling.

My blaster fire struck Akavi in the back as her rather large form hurled toward me. It would bruise like a bitch but it wouldn't kill her. Her landing would hurt too, but I needed to take my shots when I could. So, I ducked Akavi, letting her crash to the ground a few feet behind me and kept squeezing the trigger at Xerrin, nice and fast, backing up as I did so.

Xerrin reflected my blaster fire off her lightsaber and I grabbed a grenade from my belt with my free hand, yanked the pin, and tossed it at her. She looked up and the fraking bomb stopped mid-air. E chu ta!. I focused on it too and now we were both force pushing against a damn bomb.

Time to put some distance between us. I lifted my gun and fired at it. The resulting explosion knocked us both backwards, which was just what I wanted. I didn't bother to cushion my landing instead I focused on the section archway, weakened by the blast. I fired at the support beam and it toppled, closing off the corridor and putting a nice barrier between me and Xerrin.

I propped myself up on one scrapped up elbow, wincing at all the aches and pains I was now feeling. I grabbed my com and hit up Bodwaar.

The Wookie howled back at me, all good news. He'd led M1-4X into a fight with the Justicar's and escaped in the ensuing chaos. Veltana was on her ship and headed to Drummond Kaas. Everything had gone as planned, sort of. Perfect. I turned off the connection, and rolled onto my stomach, pushing myself up to my feet with a groan.

I stumbled over to Akavi who was finally coming around and offered my hand. "C'mon."

"They both live," she said gruffly.

"Yeah, well, can't always have everything."

* * *

Xerrin slowly climbed to her feet, staring at the pile of steel and stone in front of her. She sheathed her lightsaber, placing it back on her utility belt and removed her com. "T7 report."

T7s easy robotic tones came back. Xerrin smiled faintly and nodded. "I know you are. Stay with her. I have a meeting with the Jedi Council."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – The Lines We Cross

Ilum, Republic Base

Havoc Squad Command Post

Mekethia stared at the holoterminal. Aric and Xerrin stood there, and Mekethia was starring at her husband's form in relief.

"I'm not happy about it, but Master Jedi Xerrin saved my life," Jorgan said, grudgingly. He meant no disrespect towards Xerrin, he was more annoyed at his own performance.

"I'm glad you backed him up, Xerrin, but I don't understand why," Mekethia said.

"Reide isn't as sloppy as you think she is," Xerrin said quietly. "I had an instinct and the force guided me. I got there just in time."

Mekethia said nothing and Xerrin continued. "I've told the Jedi Council everything. They were less than thrilled I kept my relation to Laresa a secret but I've earned their trust. I've been ordered to Corellia first. In the meantime, we're doing reconnaissance on Reide."

"How?" Mekethia asked.

"I'd prefer not to say."

Mekethia's back went rigid. "Are you purposefully keeping me out of the loop on this?"

Xerrin folded her hands in front of her, and Mekethia bristled at her posture. She knew what that meant and Xerrin proved it when she said; "Your emotions are clouding your judgment, Mekethia. It's better if you let me take point in regards to Darth Jinobie."

Mekethia narrowed her eyes. "How dare you. Your Council has no authority over-"

"General Garza does. I'm sure she'll contact you shortly."

Mekethia slammed her hands on the terminal. "Dammit Xerrin, don't do this."

Xerrin sighed. "Darth Jinobie deserves punishment, Mekethia. She'll get it, but fairly, regardless of what she's done. We are not the Sith. See you on Corellia, Commander."

Xerrin closed the connection. Mekethia stood still as a statue for several heartbeats, trying to reign in her temper so her cooler thought process could prevail.

Having Xerrin's resources looking for Laresa too was a good thing. The net had been cast wider. All Mekethia needed now was to make sure she had access to it as well, orders be damned.

She set her hands behind her back, pacing. How could she get that information, how, how how… Mekethia's steps halted and a slow smile came over her face. She turned back to her holoterminal hitting buttons.

When the image of Jedi Knight Kira Carsen appeared, Mekethia's smile turned warmer. "Hello, Kira."

* * *

Connections Reforged (The Bounty Hunter)

Dubrillion

Royal Palace

When the planet came into view, there was one thing on my mind. Not my victory over Tormen, or the fact that the former Supreme Chancellor of the republic was on my ship, willingly.

I wanted to see Mako.

The last two months had been hellish. It had been one of the hardest hunts I'd ever been on. I knew I was better for it though, stronger too. I'd even picked up a new crew member. In the end I had caused enough trouble for the republic on Corellia to lure Battlemaster Jeros planet side.

Coming face to face with an enemy was a powerful moment for a warrior. Driving that punks own lightsaber through his heart had been a triumph too. Mako would have approved, it had been just me and him in a hard earned fight.

In fact I'd realized when I went to report to Darth Tormen for the last time that Mako would have approved of a lot of the moves I'd made in my quest. Sure, my temper had run pretty hot. And I had probably put in the ground a few more people than expressly deserved it, but over the last two months, staring darkness in the face, I kept seeing someone elses.

It was weird having a conscience that wasn't even there.

Killing Darth Tormen had been one of the hardest fights I'd ever been in. I'd needed a few kolto packs and it'd taken me the two day trip to Dubrillion to recover, but I'd won. And nothing had been sweeter than calling up the rage I'd felt the day he'd attacked Mako to active my minimal force abilities just enough that I'd forced choked the last bit of life right out of his arrogant ass.

Supreme Chancellor Janarus was a decent guy. I had a lot of respect for men that carried that much power who could admit to a mistake. He cleared my name completely, all charges dropped. The whole mess, and Jeros abuse of power had cost Janarus his career but I knew he wasn't going to stay out of work for long.

When my ship touched down in the space sport, Vanceto, Quinn, Queen Drayen and her little entourage and my mother were waiting. I wanted to punch Quinn at the sight of him, but I'd have to wait to get him back for what he'd done to my mother. Now wasn't the time.

I limped off the ship (knee was still a little sore) and Janarus followed behind me. "Queen Drayen, Lord Jinobie may I present the former Supreme Chancellor Janarus."

A lot of formal greeting type crap ensued. During it, my mother stole one glance in my direction and I both felt and saw how proud she was. It might have been stupid, how much it still meant to me to know she was proud but what the hell. I smiled back at her, and got out of the way as she, Risha, and Quinn took the Chancellor away.

Once they were gone, I embraced my brother.

"You look to be sore. Getting slow, brother?"

I grinned at Vanceto. "You wouldn't have lasted five seconds."

"Did you?" He eyed my stiff posture and I took a swing at him. He blocked my blow with a grin.

"Is Mako still here?" I asked him.

Vanceto grinned at me. "Yes, brother she is."

I wanted to find out where and go to her immediately but I probably smelled like a bantha's ass and I had the urge to look as good as possible. I had a few things to apologize for and I knew I needed to pull out all the stops here.

"Do you want me to get her-"

"No." I interrupted him. "I want to clean up first. I'll find her and you after."

"Of course. By the way, well done brother, well done."

"Best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. Your brother. Yeah you're gonna hear that a lot. All the way to you showing me where the frak my quarters are."

I clasped my brother on the shoulder and let him lead. We had some catching up to do anyway.

* * *

There was something to be said for having a guest room in a royal palace. Gault would have been drooling all over himself. I had a med droid come up and give me another shot of kolto, picked up a swaggerific outfit to track my woman down in, and got into the shower.

I'd just gotten out when I heard the door to my room open and close. I knotted the towel around my waist, pulled the blaster off the sink and turned around.

Mako was standing there.

My brows pinched together. My first instinct? Grab her. Grab her and chain her to me and promise to never act like that again. I set my blaster back on the sink. In the face of that intense, unreadable expression she was giving me the planned out speech I had going through my head in the shower was nowhere to be found. "Mako-"

"Shut up. Just shut up about it already." Her voice was firm and shaky at the same time. "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered.

"I won't. I swear it," I whispered back vehemently.

"I don't care if whatever you're doing gives me nightmares, or I'm a weakness or whatever. One, I'm a big girl, I can take it. Two, if someone is watching your back, it's going to be me." I'd never seen such a determined expression on face.

I felt like a chick. I did. My chest was tight and all I wanted to do was hug her and kiss her and tell her… my mouth opened and this is what tumbled out. "I love you."

She looked, well, shocked. "You mean it?"

Frak yeah I meant it. And I knew just how to prove it. I took several steps closing the distance between us. Crowding her like I hadn't done in way too long. "Marry me."

I couldn't read the expression on her face again. That scared the rakghouls out of me. I was terrified she was going to turn me down so I plunged ahead. "I know it's fast. I know we've got work to do. I don't care. Just do it. Marry me because there's not another bounty hunter in the galaxy that loves you like I do."

She left me in well deserved agony, waiting for her answer, searching her face, looking for some signs of a yes. _Finally_ after five never ending frakking seconds she cracked a smile. Her eyes softened. "When you say it like that, how can I girl refuse?"

I couldn't stop my grin. "Really?"

"Yes really. And dammit Coro if you don't touch me I'm going to say n-"

Before she could finish I had her mouth under mine.

Best. Day. Ever.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Direct Action (The Jedi)

Corellia Spaceport

_The Titan's Flare_

I stood in front of the holoterminal on my starship listening to T7s report. For the last three months my favorite little droid had managed to be a spy on Dubrillion, unnoticed by Darth Jinobie's forces.

His intel had been valuable but the Darth had not made any noticeable moves. The only thing of note was that she was transporting something from a research facility with some regularity, and she frequently left the planet for short intervals. T7 had been unable to determine where she was going but I suspected that her true base of Operations was somewhere close to Dubrillion.

The last time I'd felt the approaching darkness in my meditations a vision had accompanied it. In it, my sister had attacked Tython. With army or weapon it had not showed me. I'd immediately told the Jedi Council. Once I was finished on Corellia I was to make finding her and stopping her my highest priority.

T7 beeped again and I blinked in surprise.

"Her son is getting married?"

T7 confirmed. I frowned. It would be an excellent opportunity to snatch my sister, her children, and Reide. But I felt… wrong, taking my families day of happiness and turning it into-

No, I silently corrected myself sternly. Not my family. Not even close anymore. Still, even if I wanted too, I couldn't send a force to Dubrillion, a planet that may or may not be under the protection of whatever kind of weapon my sister was preparing.

"Get as close as you can, T7. I need to know who my sister favors."

T7 confirmed and I terminated the connection.

"Admit it. Some small part of you wants to go," Doc said quietly behind me.

I turned to face him, and nodded. "A small part."

"Anytime you want to see what a wedding looks like beautiful, you just let me know. Offer still stands."

I smiled faintly. During the last few months together, Doc had returned to his old form. I wasn't sure what was responsible, perhaps he'd made peace that we couldn't be together. Regardless, I'd missed this side of him and I was happy to have it back. "Ready to get dirty?"

Doc sighed. "Knowing you that means we're going into a sewer or a battle field or something not even remotely fun."

There was amusement in my tone. "You know me well."

* * *

Kira Carsen was not as by the book as her former master. When Xerrin and Doc left the ship, Kira used the holoterminal and called Mekethia as she'd done after every report from T7.

It was simple. Darth Jinobie was the Emperor's Wrath, and Xerrin's methods were much too passive where a threat like that was concerned. Commander Mekethia Jorgan had a more direct course of action and that was something Kira respected.

"Transmitting recorded conversation to you now," Kira said.

There was brief silence on the other side of the connection as Mekethia listened to it. She nodded tightly. "Xerrin was right, we can't crash the wedding. But some of her people will be vulnerable afterwards. We can remove her eyes."

Kira nodded. "Just tell me what you need me to do."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – Happiness before the Pain (The Sith)

Dubrillion

Royal Gardens

The majority of my life had been spent on a battlefield. There were not many moments of genuine peace and simplicity. My son's wedding was one of them.

The timing had been perfect. It was one day we could all come together to reconnect as a family and few knew how much that meant to me. It reminded me briefly of my childhood and though those memories felt very faint, the feelings were still there. They hadn't all been tainted by my horrible mistake, my weakness.

My daughter sat next to me during the ceremony, Reide next to her, Elliah at my other side, his Nadia next to him.

Mako and Vette had grown so close she'd asked Vette to stand with her. I approved of this friendship, for many reasons, not many of them admirable. Vanceto stood with his brother and I can say with certainty that I have not seen my Lancoro as happy as he was, watching Mako walk down the aisle towards him. Blizz, a Jawa, and member of my son's crew whom I deeply approved of, served as the flower girl.

The ceremony itself was beautiful. Afterwards, Lancoro and Mako didn't stay at the reception and I hadn't expected it. I couldn't afford my son a long honeymoon. In fact, I needed him to go to Ilum immediately for a pickup that could not wait.

The entire family stood at the archway, where a colorfully decorated speeder awaited the newlywed couple. I hugged Lancoro tightly, proudly then stepped away. Elliah put his hand on my shoulder and I leaned against him, watching my now married son and his new wife. Mako climbed onto the speeder behind Lancoro and wrapped her arms tightly around him. They sped off together amidst waves, and cheers, and playful catcalls by Vanceto and Tana.

"Did you ever believe he'd go first?" Elliah asked.

"I don't know that I approve completely. But she'll do for the moment."

Elliah chuckled. "You're happy today."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Happy enough to dance with your husband?"

"Can you?" I grinned over at him.

"I'll even lead," he took my hand and I walked with him onto the small dance floor. "You are happy," he commented in between a spin. "You didn't make a snide comment about Nadia."

A shadow of a smile touched my mouth. "Don't have to. Her eyes are boring a hole into my back. It's a delicious feeling."

Elliah laughed, shaking his head at me. I came in closer and set my chin affectionately on his shoulder. Mostly because I wanted too, less because it would antagonize Nadia. He was right though, I was happy.

Moments later, I heard someone clear his throat. When I looked over my shoulder, Quinn stood there, entirely too handsome in the all black and blue uniform's that my army wore. "May I cut in?" he asked.

"You may not," I said.

But damn Elliah, he spun me around, forcing me to face Quinn. My idiot husband kissed my hand, had the gall to wink at me, and let Quinn step in. I probably should have walked away. Instead I allowed Quinn to take me into his arms.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"You're pushing it. Again," I warned him.

"I only wanted to dance."

I didn't believe him for a second. He'd been behaving himself but I knew it was only a matter of time before he pushed the line again.

I didn't know he'd gotten so close until I realized his cheek was pressed against mine. A second later I felt my fingers toying with the hair on the back of his neck, and let my eye drift closed.

"Marry me?" he asked softly.

For a brief moment I was… speechless. And then I laughed. I had too. Only he would have the sheer nerve, the courage to ask me that. I just couldn't find it in myself (not yet at least) to be furious he would even suggest it. "I'm already married Captain."

"He doesn't have your heart."

"How would you know?"

"You've never looked at him the way you look at me," Quinn said quietly, in his own matter of fact tone.

I couldn't argue with that, because it was true. So I settled for this; "The answer to your question is no."

He said nothing else, just held me close until the music stopped. Then, he simply stepped back, saluted me respectfully and walked away.

I watched his departing figure, pointedly ignoring the look Elliah was giving me. I turned to see Reide walking towards me. I could tell by the expression on her face something was amiss.

"We need to talk," she said in a low tone. "But not here."

I nodded and followed her lead.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – The Motives that Drive us (The Sith)

Dubrillion, Royal Palace

Rooftop

Reide pulled the cigarra from behind her ear, lighting it before she spoke. "Xerrin's droid is planet side."

"I know."

Reide frowned darkly at me. "Why haven't I taken it out yet? You're risking Elliah's cover, you realize that?"

"Mekethia knows about Elliah. But, now that he's killed the Emperors first son if he is removed from the Jedi Order it's of little consequence, he doesn't need to be there anymore."

"Okay how about not letting the enemy spy on us?"

"Reide-"

Frustration clouded Reide's face, heightening the anger I could feel building inside her. "Do you think Xerrin is going to magically see you're some kind of good person and forgive you if you let that droid stay here?"

"The T7 relays the information I want it too. It knows nothing of importance."

"You don't know that. They could sneak into the space port, they could plan an ambush-"

"She won't. My presence means she's must assume Dubrillion is under the Empires rule. She can't risk a blatant altercation of the treaty because she's got a grudge against me."

"And if they think they're striking against the Emperor?"

"They know he's not here. They won't Reide."

Reide took a deep inhalation from her cigarra. She blew smoke up into the air, her non-cybernetic eye narrowed at me. "You need to stop this," she said finally.

I arched my brow at her. "You know what this is about."

"I did. At first it was about building something that made sure we could do things our way. Then it was about the fraking Emperor and your need to atone for shit that just happened."

My back stiffened. "I've always needed to atone for it-"

"Kazrin challenged you, he died. You're a _Sith_. It's not a unique story."

She'd sparked my anger now. It was a tender subject between us, it just was. In a way, Reide was more Sith than I was when it came to Kazrin. My jaw set. "Do not tell me what I am-"

"She is never going to forgive you!" Reide exploded. "You look like a Sith. You dress like a Sith. The darkside is IN your frakking face, Laresa! Xerrin is _never_ going to accept that. You fit into her bubble, or you're out. It's black and frakking white with her. When are you going to let it go?"

I narrowed my eye, stepping closer to her. "Never going to forgive me, or never going to forgive you?"

Reide shoved her finger into my face. "If Mekethia gets an open shot at you she's going to take it. And she doesn't just want to kill you Laresa, she's going to kill your whole family. Xerrin will be nicer, she'll just throw you in a cell until you meditate long enough and can recite the Jedi Code with feeling."

There was the possibility Reide was right. I'd always known that. The Sith in me rebelled vehemently against my decisions. But if I started killing my sisters allies unnecessarily, it would be that much harder to convince her that I might be Sith, but I was not the monster she thought I was.

A fool's errand perhaps, but the Jedi that still sat inside me had to try. "Leave the droid alone."

"You're putting us all at risk."

Reide would not understand and I didn't expect her too. It was my burden to bare. I need only keep my family safe through it all. Reigning in my own temper I turned on my heel, walking away and calling back to her, "Then we're either strong enough to handle it, or we aren't. That Sith enough for you."

* * *

Dubrillion Spaceport

Fury Class Imperial Interceptor

_The Crystal Vanguard _

The ship was silent. Everyone was planet side. It was why I'd chosen to come aboard my vessel. I sat in the main hold, meditating over the feelings of the day. I was so close to all of them their emotions ran rampant around me. I did not mind the feeling, but after the events of the day, and my argument with Reide I just wanted to sit in my own.

My eyes were closed, a quiet dramatic piece of music playing in the background. Hours later, I knew the moment he stepped aboard.

"You can't have it both ways Captain," I said without opening my gaze. My cybernetic eye was off. I did not turn it on. "You said you couldn't do it anymore. I released you."

"Perhaps tonight I wish to be reminded of that pain," Quinn said softly.

"And if I don't?"

"Then be reminded of the times before it."

I realized after the hang of silence he was waiting. I opened my eye and looked at him. Quinn wore the uniform far too well, but he was even more attractive in it when he loosed the collar and looked at me the way he was right then; with raw intense emotion on his face.

I got up slowly, and came towards him. For several heartbeats nothing happened. We just stood there, close enough that I could feel his chest move every time he took a deep breath. I lifted my hands, toying with his open collar. I didn't want to fight, not just then. Not him.

He pressed his lips against my forehead tentatively, and I could feel the control he was exerting over himself. "Laresa…" he said it tightly. Warning me. Asking me.

I tipped my face up just enough that when I spoke my lips teased against his own. "If you're going to do it, do it."

One thing I always appreciated about Quinn; I never had to repeat myself.

* * *

I laid in bed, hugging his pillow to me, watching him dress. He'd stayed the night and we hadn't slept much. It hadn't been nonstop full of the other either. For once, the silence a comfort.

"Do you know why you never sensed my betrayal?" He asked quietly.

My eye narrowed. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to bask in this moment and be nothing but a well satisfied woman. But now he'd brought it up and my thoughts were there, my emotions suddenly spinning, and I had the urge to force choke him.

"It's because it wasn't a betrayal to you. I owed a debt to him. I was honor bound to pay it," he continued.

Quinn was right, in a way. Even so I said lowly, "You should never have started anything with me if you owed him."

"I know that. I knew that one day he might call in my debt in some cruel way, but I wanted you anyway. I am a selfish man. I had to have you," He looked over at me, a wry smile on his mouth. "My weakness is you, Laresa."

My face pinched with emotion. "Malavai…" I hadn't said his first name in quite some time. I don't know why I said it then.

"No, it's fine. You admire strength above all else. I understand." He bent to kiss me. I touched his jaw, lingering it.

His forehead remained against mine even when the touch of his mouth left. I kept my eyes closed, my fingers against his skin. "This can't happen again," I said very quietly.

"I know," I could hear the faint smile in his words, "I'm glad it happened though."

I did allow him this. "As I am."

He drew back and left my chambers without another word. I sighed quietly, hugging the pillow that smelled like him closer to me, and fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – The Republic Strikes Back (The Smuggler)

Dubrillion Spaceport

Corellian XS Light Freighter Hanger

Blood flew out of my mouth. I stumbled, catching myself. Frak. Being as drunk as I was fighting Mekethia's sneak attack was proving to be a little difficult.

For one, I had no idea where my blaster had gone. For two, I was fraking drunk. I had not been this drunk in quite some time. I'd been working. Hard. Doing… things I couldn't rightly remember at the moment.

"You bitch," I growled and whirled. My cybernetic eye focused in on her a lot faster than my real one did. "Wait till I'm sober. I don't give a frak what Laresa says, I'm gonna blow your stupid republic brains-"

She tried to cut off my tirade with another fist but I caught it, and kicked her right in the stomach. Yes I stumbled back but I caught myself. Kethia looked pissed and that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I couldn't keep up enough to block her next series of attacks and the next time her fist cracked against my face, it put me on the ground.

"Who ever let you in this space sport is going to get it," I mumbled. I would have gotten up, but the concrete floor was cold, and it felt really good against my cheek.

"You're sloppy and undisciplined." Mekethia said. She stepped back and let her lackey run up to me, shoving his knee into my back and cuffing my hands.

"You're a hating bitch, who lost the last time we met," I snapped.

"And yet, here I am."

I muttered another slurred expletive at her as Jorgan hauled me to my feet.

"Permission to silence the prisoner," Jorgan said.

"Permission to silence the prisoner." I mocked in a high pitched tone. However, through my annoyance I realized this was not the best of situations. At all. Never mind my capture, how the hell had Mekethia gotten the pass codes to get into the spaceport?

I knew she was having me watched but Lancoro's wedding wasn't something I talked about in open air. That meant she needed someone planet side. Shit. The droid. T7. Dammit Laresa. I needed to warn her.

No, I had to sleep off way too much liquor first. And getting captured could possibly work out in my favor. Yes, sleep first. We're they talking? Why were they talking? Idiot republic. "Oh just frakking hit me already you ugly-"

Thankfully, then finally obliged.


	38. Chapter 36 Continued

Chapter 36 – The Republic Strikes Back - Continued 

(The Consular)

Tython Spaceport

_The Burning Light_

I was procrastinating. The Jedi Council had summoned me to Tython. I suspected I knew what for, and I was prolonging the inevitable. I'd also had a chance to have some quiet, uninterrupted time with Nadia and I'd decided to take it.

"Will we ever be together?"

Nadia's head rested comfortably against my shoulder, my arm nestled around her. Her fingers traced idle patterns on my bare chest, a sensation I very much enjoyed. At her question I pressed my lips against her forehead. "We are together."

"You know what I mean."

I did. I shifted her and myself so I could palm her beautiful face between my hands and kiss her. Nadia fell into my touch, making it linger hotly before she pulled away.

"It's not that I don't-"

"I know."

"I just-"

"I know."

"Do you love her?" she asked me in a very quiet voice.

I smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Not as I love you."

I sensed them before there was time to do much about it. The door to my quarters was kicked open to reveal Aric and Kira.

Calmly, I covered Nadia and sat up. "I take it the Jedi Council didn't wish to wait any longer."

"We need you to come with us, Elliah," Kira said.

My brow quirked when she did not address me as a Jedi Master. I knew exactly what this was about. "Our lightsabers are in that dresser." I nodded in its direction. "If you'll remove them, and then yourselves to give us a moment to dress I'd be happy to join you."

(The Jedi)

Ilum, Empire Base

Cantina

T7 had learned that Lancoro Jinobie had been ordered to Ilum, directly after his wedding. Why, T7 had not been able to determine. That was all right, if I knew when to expect him I could track his movements on the surface.

I had succeeded on Corellia, not without the help of other Jedi, and returned Master Braga to the Jedi Council where he could recover from what the Emperor had done to him. Now, I was on Ilum, and had partnered with SIS Special Agent Izak to help me with my current assignment.

It was Izak who kept eyes on Lancoro and Mako when they landed. Opportunity presented itself when Lancoro left Mako to attend a private meeting. Izak cornered Mako in the Cantina, left an agent to keep watch for Lancoro and brought Mako to me.

I waited for them at an old republic outpost that wasn't being used anymore, well hidden between two towering frozen rocks of ice. When Mako walked in, I could sense she was scared but she wasn't about to let me see that. I found her courage admirable. I said nothing for long moments, taking that time to read her in a way only a Miraluka could. After a moment I nodded to myself. She could be reasoned with.

"Mako, my name is Xerrin." She said nothing to my introduction which did not surprise me. "A good friend of yours, Qyzen Fess said that we might be able to reach out to you. We need your help."

"My help?" She sounded confused. "You are aware of what my chosen profession is right?"

"I am. I also know that your parents were SIS and died in service to the Republic, not the Empire."

"I don't serve the Empire." She snapped but I could sense the sudden curiosity that struck her. She wanted to know more about her parents, and though I felt guilty using that information to sway her decision I had little choice.

"Perhaps not directly, but your husband's actions have always benefited them," I said.

"What do you know about my parents?"

"Personally not much. But I have access to that information."

"What do you want in exchange?"

"I will gladly share what I know about your family," I paused. "Qyzen tells me you owe him the debt of your life."

Mako hesitated then confirmed it. "Yes."

"He is calling in that debt."

There was silence for a heartbeat before she asked; "How?"

"Mako," I leaned forward, holding her attention. "My last name is Jinobie. You are married to my nephew."

Mako's eyes grew wide. Then she grew suspicious. "Prove it."

I hesitated, but only because even though I could not see the photo I knew everyone that was in it; could still feel the emotion of that day. I passed it to her.

Mako took the picture and I could sense her shock. "Who are… who are the others?"

"The Sith was adopted into our family. An experiment if you will to determine whether or not genetics affected loyalty."

"No, I met her. I know who she is."

This surprised me. Mekethia had not mentioned this to me. "When did you meet her?"

"On Hoth. She attacked Coro and I."

Setting aside the words I would have with my sister later, I continued. "The young man you see there was our brother. When Mekethia was adopted in our family, Kazrin took care of her. They were close. We all were for a short time."

"What happened to him?"

"Laresa killed him."

Mako was silent for a very long time and I did not interrupt her. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Laresa and our other sister, Reide choose a different path, a darker one. The Jedi council and I fear that my sister plans to bring the Sith to Tython."

I could tell by the surprise on Mako's face she had no knowledge of this. She frowned deeply. "If that's true, there's nothing I can do."

"But there is," I reached forward and touched her shoulder. She jerked but did not withdraw from my touch. "We know Laresa has a secret location where she is housing some kind of army or weapon, or both. All I need from you is to know where that location is."

Mako's eyes widened. She shrugged off my touch. "You can't ask me to do that. What happens to Lancoro?"

"That depends on him," I answered honestly. "I know you have no allegiance to either the Empire or the Republic, but thousands of lives are at stake. You've seen the violence of my Darth Jinobie, I know you have. You've seen the way she infects her children. I cannot allow her to bring her to attack Tython."

Mako folded her arms around herself and started pacing. I did not interrupt her tense, thoughtful silence. Finally she turned to me. "If that was really her goal why now?"

"A good question, but one I don't have the answer too," I said honestly. "I had a vision Mako, I saw Darth Jinobie in it. We know she's coming. We need your help."

Mako began pacing and I could sense the conflict in her. I sympathized. Some things were simply necessary though.

"You can't ask me to do this. I can't betray him."

"You owe a debt Mako. A very steep one. I'm not asking you, a friend who once saved your life is."

It was a long time before Mako spoke. "If I do this," she said carefully. "You have to promise me that nothing will happen to Lancoro. You let him go, no matter what."

I hesitated, but I could sense this would be a deal breaker for her and we needed this information. It was a small price to pay for the larger picture. "Done."

Mako sighed deeply. "I think… I think he's going to take me there. Soon."

"Good," I said. I removed the tracking device from my robe and put it into her hand. "Place this in your implant. We'll be able to track your location."

Mako took it. "Let me go."

"Of course," I stepped out of the small building, and nodded at Izak. "Good luck Mako, and thank you," I said sincerely.

"Tell Qyzen we're even now." I could hear the tremor in her voice as she rushed away.


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – The Consequence of Conviction (The Bounty Hunter)

Ilum, Empire Base

Cantina

Unfortunately, Mako and I were going to have to wait on an extended honeymoon. It had taken us three days to get to Ilum though, and since nobody was on the ship but us, we made good use of the time.

I had just finished the meeting with my family. I had a delivery to make straight to the factory and I wanted to bring Mako with me. She deserved to know what we were doing, and I wanted to be completely honest with my wife. After a lengthy discussion with my family (except Aunt Reide and Dad, we couldn't reach them) they had agreed.

I walked into the Cantina where I'd left Mako and smiled softly at the sight of her. I was still marveling that she was my wife, that I was that lucky. I came up behind her, sliding my arms around her and nuzzled my lips against her neck.

"Hey big guy," she said softly. She turned in my arms and kissed me. It was one hell of a kiss, and we'd been having a lot of those. Except I sensed something… wrong in this one. When Mako pulled away she buried her face in the crook of my neck and clung tightly to me. I frowned lightly but hugged my arms protectively around her.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing," she said after a moment. "I was just… thinking about my family again. My parents."

That made sense, so I squeezed her a little tighter. "We'll find out about them, soon. I promised you we would."

"I know." She pulled back and looked up at me. "I love you, you know. I really do."

I was going to have to find some chest beating time. "You better. I'm about to show you some top secret stuff here." I smiled and offered her my arm. "Ready?"

She hesitated and I wondered again if she was being straight with me. Was something else bothering her? I studied her face but she nodded and took my hand. "Let's go."

Planet Mascoru

Jinobie Factory

No one came this way, not with everything else going on in the already explored regions of space. I'm still not sure how Aunt Reide found it, but it doesn't matter much. Apparently it was at the tail end of some secret hyper lane. The planet was small, mostly dry desert and rocky. The factory my family built on the surface was massive. We landed in the spot on the roof designed for my starship, and I noticed my mother's was here too as she frequently was.

It was guarded by an assortment of former gang members that had previous military training, Mercenaries, and Mandalorians. Once here, they were not allowed to leave until the location no longer mattered.

A few of the grunts came over to my ship to unload the cargo I brought, saluting me respectfully. I nodded at them, and looked over at my wife.

I couldn't read the expression on Mako's face but I could still sense something bothering her. I suspected that she might be worried about the bomb I was about to drop. I reached out and took her hand in mine, kissing her knuckles. "This is my last secret I promise."

She didn't look relieved but she squeezed my hand nonetheless. I led her off the ship, nodded at the posted guards, and walked inside.

"What is this place, Coro?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"This will be easier to explain all at once," I said. I walked up to the final security door and typed in my code. The big metal doors slid open. Inside stood a replication of the HK-24 Assassin Series Droid, formerly made by the Czerka Corporation.

The majority of them had standard blaster rifles, but a small elite group had been given the advanced neural chipset we'd recovered on Hoth, and their own lightsabers.

Those droids were still connected to the large computer terminals. Behind them, five scientists that used to work for the Czerka Corporation completed the last of their programming.

I stared at the army proudly and looked at Mako. The expression dropped off my face when I saw hers. She looked pale, her eyes were huge.

"It's true," she whispered.

Now I was confused. I canted my head at her. "What's true?"

She ripped her hand from mine and backed up a step. I frowned. "Mako? What's wrong?"

"You're going to do it. You're going to murder a whole planet-"

We were going to do what? My brows furrowed. "What are you talking about? I haven't even explained-"

"There's nothing to explain! Your mom is evil Coro!"

Okay, now I was getting angry. My mother was a lot of things but she was in no way evil. I felt like I was missing a serious piece of the puzzle here. "Mako what the chaos is wrong with you?"

She didn't say anything, but there were tears in her eyes. She turned around and literally ran away from me. I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. A second later the alarms started going off, and a cold sense of dread shot through me.

We were being attacked. But how? How had anyone found this loc-

Mako.

I suddenly felt cold. I ran forward shouting after her. My voice was gruff and was probably only scaring her further but I couldn't at that moment fathom what the hell had happened in the seconds between our arrival and the moment she'd seen the droid army.

When I got outside, it was a warzone. Mekethia had brought her squad and another to attack us, and she wasn't alone. Aunt Xerrin's old Padawan, Kira was with her. Mako was running towards a shuttle, and I recognized Qyzen an old friend of hers standing in the doorway, frantically waving her on. I stood there, flabbergasted beyond reason as she ran up to him. She didn't even look back at me as their shuttle took off.

I felt my mother's presence behind me.

"Mom I didn't, I don't-" I was still confused. But as I watched my aunts troops descend I was furious. Mako had betrayed me. Mako had led them here and I had no idea why.

"Later. Whatever you are feeling you must channel it now Lancoro. You and I will hold the front line."

I nodded tightly and drew my blasters. It was an honor to fight beside my mother and she was right. I was mad as frak right then and I was going to use the chaos out of it.

Quinn walked up to us. "We're scrambling their transmissions but it's likely they've already given up our location," he said.

My mother nodded. She canted her head slightly and I knew when she next spoke she was giving orders through her cybernetic ear implant. "Miji, prepare this facility for immediate evacuation. Shadishan keep a lane open for our transport ship. The last batch of crystals has only just arrived, have our engineers work double time to install it."

I didn't have my helmet on so I didn't hear their response but my mother and Quinn looked satisfied. "Captain, assist Darth Minamoto. General Pierce, you and Jaesa cover their escape. Lancoro I need Aric Jorgan alive."

I would have liked to kill him instead. I glanced at my mother. "Why?"

"I suspect he has some information to tell us."

"He won't talk."

"Yes," my mother said in a dangerously cold voice. "He will."


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – A Meeting of Siths (The Sith)

You could find men willing to die for their cause. You would find fewer men willing to suffer for it. And since I didn't wish to terminate all of my sister's little attack squad I let the cold ravenous urge to cause more pain than death flow through my motions as I engaged.

I'd sever a troopers blaster hand but wouldn't complete the strike to kill him, just kick him to the ground and engage the next target. Their screams of pain sounded around me and I sucked up their agony, using it to make my motions faster.

I knocked another trooper to the ground and then paused, allowing my cybernetic eye to quickly scan the battlefield. I found Lancoro closing in on Jorgan's position. I also saw my sister focusing her attention on my son with a more than predatory glint in her gaze.

Mekethia hefted up her portable blaster cannon and took aim at his back. I kept my focus on her, backhanding a trooper that attempted to attack me. Just as she was about to fire, I threw one of my lightsabers at her, the blade cutting her weapon in half. Keeping my hand outstretched I called my blade back into my palm. She whirled around and focused in me.

I tipped my head to one side, my invitation clear. Mekethia took the bait and charged in my direction. I stood there, merely waiting. She'd withdrawn a heavily modified blaster and was firing at me rapidly as she charged. I used the force and the constant wave of my hands to knock her blasts to the sides of me, and right before she could barrel into my frame I leaped over her, and gave her a sound kick in the back, using the force to add momentum to my strike.

She went crashing to the ground and slid into the open doorway of my facility. I walked after her and made the door slam closed behind us.

It was always better to isolate a leader from their troops. Jorgan would notice and his emotions would affect his judgment. Her troops would notice and thoughts of a rescue would interfere with the focus of the attack.

Mekethia got to her feet and shot at me but I simply blocked her incoming fire with my blade, sending it back in her direction. Using the force, I yanked the blaster from her palm. No sooner had the grip touched my fingers then she pulled my lightsaber out of mine.

She caught it, and brandished it like a Jedi knight, slowly backing up into the open space of the first room. It was a former workshop. Heavy machines, scrap metal and pieces of unfinished droids littered the area.

I studied her frame, tossed the blaster to the side and pulled my second lightsaber from my belt, bringing the purple blade to life. I realized, quickly, that her form reminded me of Kazrin.

"I didn't mean to kill him," I said quietly. Honestly.

That I had even brought it up enraged her, I could feel it. "I don't believe you," she snarled and launched herself at me.

She'd always been a fast fighter. I blocked Mekethia's first sequence and picked up Kira running towards me through the corner of my eye.

I broke through Mekethia's next attack, riposted, and when she deflected my counter, I used the momentum, spun and jumped, back kicking her away from me. I landed neatly and brought up my saber just in time to catch Kira's lightsaber as she force leaped at me. I shot out my other hand and pinned Keitha to the wall with a broken droid. It wouldn't contain her forever but it would keep her busy for the moment.

My focus returned to Kira as I countered her next strike. She was skilled, Xerrin had trained her well but she was not strong enough to stop me. I suddenly switched my style from Soresu to Ataru, and I saw the surprise on her face when she recognized it. My movements became too fast, attacked her from too many angles for her to manage and I disarmed her, drove my lightsaber hilt into her back, and watched her collapse.

I use my booted toe to flip her over, pointing my lightsaber down at her. "Yield."

"Never."

Faint amusement raised my eyebrow. "There is no honor is dying foolishly."

"I've got Reide," Mekethia shouted, interrupting us.

I paused. Reached for my sister with the force and frowned lightly. I could feel her but it was faint. Something was wrong.

I turned my back on Kira, but I thrust a hand behind me and used the force to keep her pinned to the ground, my narrowed gaze on my sister. I walked slowly towards her. "If you mean to rile my temper with lies, Mekethia…"

"The only way to ensure that what Xerrin has seen does not come to pass is to kill this family. All of it," there was such hatred in her voice. "She'll be executed in less than an hour."

The thought of loosing Reide, after everything she'd done for me, after the harsh words we'd spoken in parting, for a senseless death, sparked my fury faster than it'd raged in quite some time. I took some of it out on Kira when I force lifted her, then tossed her into the wall. I heard her hit the ground and the painful sound she made but I did not take my eyes off of Mekethia.

"Call it off."

"You'll die for what you've done. If not by me, then by-"

"CALL IT OFF!" I roared in Mekethia's face, my hand around her throat.

She glared at me and in that moment had I not know her title I would have never thought her anything but a Sith, so strong was her hatred for me. "I hope you suffer a hundred times more than I have for what you've done," she spat. "I hope you can feel her death, Sith, the way I felt Kazrin's."

I growled in fury and I started force choking her. I was separated just enough from my rage that I heard the hiss of the lightsaber and turned in time to counter Kira's strike.

She was foolish to engage me now, when I didn't want to remember a petty thing like control. It took me seconds to disarm her again. The next strike cut straight down her favored arm, the heavy weight of my boot bringing the blood when it cracked across her jaw. Kira collapsed and before I could hurt her more Mekethia shot at me.

I spun around, my lightsaber catching the blasts at the last moment. I let the first few bounce around her, toying with her. I made the next one strike her shoulder, ramming her armor into much more pliant flesh. Her stance jerked but she kept firing. I sent the next into her chest. The next into her stomach. When I made her blaster fire strike her thigh, she dropped, and I was there, kicking the blaster out of her hand, and ramming the hilt of my saber into her temple with just enough force to draw blood.

As I watched her fall, I tightened my grip around my hilt. Reide was right I thought venomously. She'd warned me and I had not listened. Instead, I'd done so much for my enemy; saved their lives, ensured their safety while they attacked my children, shunned me for my choices.

And if Reide died because of it-

"Call it off," I growled.

Mekethia sneered at me. "No."

Raged clouded my vision. The darkside of the force overwhelmed, sucking up greedily at Mekethia's hatred and my own temper so fiercely I let myself get lost in it.

I'd had enough.

"Then you die too." I lifted my blade, ready to drive it right through my sister's heart when I realized Quinn had knocked Mekethia out of the way and put himself there instead.

His face flashed, and I do not know how but a millimeter away from his chest I stopped. My blade was so close it singed the fabric of his uniform. "Quinn-"

"You'll lose your way if you kill her," he said quietly.

An emotion other than rage crashed into me. My stance loosened, and I opened my mouth to speak but Kira had woken, and used the force to fling a piece of a broken droid at me. I heard it cutting through the air and I turned with my blade outstretched, slicing through the metal.

"No!" Quinn shouted behind me.

I'd heard the hiss of the lightsaber before his voice. I also knew it was too late.

Quinn had jumped up, positioned his body in front of mine and taken the strike Mekethia had intended to ram into my back. Pain contorted the handsome features of his face, tightening as he fought against it.

I roared at Mekethia and the force of it sent her sprawling backwards, the lightsaber she had pulled from my hand slipping out of Quinn. _My own lightsaber._ He collapsed and I caught him.

"You stupid, stupid man," I growled, pure raw emotion ripping me apart. Lancoro and Veltana rushed into the room. Lancoro went over to Kethia and put his blaster on her. Tana covered Kira. I looked down at Malavai's wound and despair clawed at me. It was fatal. Something Elliah could have healed but I didn't know where he was, and he'd never get here in time.

Quinn smiled quietly up at me. "Perhaps… perhaps you'll let me see you as something else now?"

His words tore me apart in a new way. I pushed back my hood, and took off my helmet. Touching his face I whispered, "However you want Malavai."

He pressed his hand against mine, his cheek into my touch. I could feel the tremble in it, the strength it took him to move the limb as his life force rapidly fled. "Say it?" he asked me, barely above a whisper.

I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eye. "I forgive you."

I could feel his relief, the weight of his burden lifted with those three words. I pressed my mouth lovingly against his, held him closer and let him feel the strength of my emotion. A heartbeat later he died quietly in my arms.

When he left, my heart became a traitorious burden I no longer wanted to bare. I could not mourn him though, not just then. So I found my rage. I laid Malavai's body gently on the floor, walked over to my sister and kicked her viciously in the mouth. "Lancoro."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have him?"

"Yeah, I got him."

"Bring him to me."

I called both my sabers to my hand as Lancoro dragged Aric into the room. For the first time today, something other than hate leaked into Mekethia's eyes; fear. I realized though, as I studied her, Reide had been right. It didn't matter what I did, Mekethia would never forgive me.

But Malavai was dead on the floor behind me, so at the moment I couldn't find it in me to care. I walked over to Aric, and reveled in my sister's scream of "No", when I rammed my lightsaber through his shoulder.

Aric growled in pain. I continued to press and it deepened into his scream.

"How did you get Mako to betray us?" I asked him.

"Go to chaos," Jorgan growled.

Lancoro glared at Mekethia. "She looked at the droid's and then said something about killing a whole planet. What did she mean?"

Before Mekethia could answer though, I connected the missing piece. I pulled my lightsaber from Jorgan and faced my sister. "Is that what you told her? That I was going to attack the republic?"

Mekethia met my gaze. "We've felt your dark presence approach. And Xerrin saw you attack Tython in a vision."

I frowned. Not about Xerrin's vision. "Who felt this dark presence?" I asked Mekethia.

"Even I can feel it, Sith. You fool no one."

Suddenly I felt Scourge reaching out to me. _He_ was coming. We we're out of time.

Lancoro looked at Jorgan. "Is my wife on Tython?"

Neither Jorgan, nor Mekethia said anything. I held my lightsaber up to Jorgan's throat. "Answer or he dies."

Mekethia's eyes left mine. She looked at Jorgan, then back at me. "Mako is on Tython," she said tightly.

"Call off Reide's execution."

Mekethia said nothing.

I rammed my saber through Aric's opposite shoulder. Jorgan screamed beautifully, and Lancoro kept him upright. Mekethia surged to attack me, and I used the force to ram her back into the wall, her sound of pain feeding the darkside that raged in me, taunting me to take the chains off and let it play.

"I lied about Reide's execution!" Mekethia shouted. "Xerrin won't let me touch her. She's being sent to Coruscant."

Relief snuck into my fury. "Oh, you fraking Lurdo." I hissed. I'd been ready to kill her, and it would have been for a lie. My thoughts strayed toward Malavai, robbing me of my rage and my brow creased. I couldn't do that now. I let Mekethia drop to the ground, pulled my saber out of Aric and sheathed it, placing both of them back at my hip. "Get her re-routed to Tython. We're going to need her."

"It's out of my hands-" Mekethia started but I interrupted her.

"Do it, or I will throw your husband out of my airlock." I glanced at Lancoro. "Put him on my ship. Tana, call your siblings, we go to Tython."

"Yes, mother. What about them?" Tana motioned at Kira who was glaring furiously at her.

"Leave them." I activated my ear implant and spoke. "General Pierce."

"My lord. Got a bunch of prisoners out here. Make a right good execution line."

"Let them go and come retrieve Captain Quinn's body. We're leaving."

Mekethia got to her feet, favoring the leg I had not injured. "You'll never get close enough-"

"They'll never see us, coming." I snapped and marched away.


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – The Danger of a Lie (The Sith)

Fury Class Imperial Interceptor

_The Crystal Vanguard_

We had mined for the crystals on Ilum, not just to make the droids their own lightsabers. It had been discovered that some could also be used in stealthing technology. In essence they could make an entire fleet invisible.

It was something the Republic and Empire could fight over. I'd taken what I needed to make the sure the transport and few other smaller ships in my fleet could get close enough to Tython without being detected.

When I boarded, Jaesa was battle ready, she always was. I told her to man the cloaking device and take us to Tython once General Pierce and Jorgan arrived.

I stepped into the main hold and activated my holoterminal. I'd alerted Darth Shadishan and Darth Miji it was time. They would bring the army to Tython and then leave. They had no interest in the upcoming battle. Vanceto reported that he would meet us near Tython. We couldn't get in touch with Elliah and I suspected I knew why; Xerrin, or Mekethia had reported him. That was to our advantage though; it meant he was already on Tython, no doubt trying to convince the Jedi Council that I was not the threat.

My orders given, I stepped away from the holoterminal and went into the medical bay. Quinn laid there, covered by a sheet. I stood next to his body, and slowly pulled back the fabric so I could view his face.

It was a bitter irony. I could never have forgiven Malavai, not without his action today. Perhaps though, if he had lived… It was stupid to grieve the loss of man who I'd had such a volatile dance with. But, that didn't stop the hot tide of emotion flowing through me, the grief that threatened to overwhelm me because regardless of Malavai's flaws, and mine, I'd simply… loved him.

I removed my glove, and gently touched Malavai's cool cheek. Elliah had often waxed the philosphical where love was concnered. He claimed there were two emotions; love and fear. Everything else spawned outward from them. At that moment, I felt both and so much more.

It was so similar to what I'd felt when Kazrin died; the unberable pressure in my chest there was no escape from; the want to change reality so firecely it threatened to rip me apart; the pure, raw, rage I felt towards Mekethia from daring to take him from me.

Malavai had been right though; I would have lost my way had I killed Mekethia. She and I were even now and I would not allow her to harm another I cared about again, consquences be damned. I was a Sith, the darkside a welcome ally. After tonight, things would change.

I drew my gaze slowly over Malavai's peaceful face., lingering on his image a moment longer. Only a moment. The time it took to channel my emotions, to bottle them up and keep them waiting. I would need the force of my passion for the battle ahead. All of it.

I snapped the sheet back over Malavai's face, put my glove back on and returned to the main hold of my ship. No sooner had I gotten there then my daughter contacted me via holoterminal.

"Mother, Lancoro's advancing ahead," Tana frowned. "What is he doing?"

I sighed. "He's going after Mako."

"He's an idiot." My daughter sounded annoyed.

"He's in love. Hold your position, I'm going after him."

"Mother-"

"Follow your orders and be battle ready. All of you." I switched off my holoterminal, and looked at General Pierce. "Activate our cloak and take the ship down. We're going planet side."

(The Bounty Hunter)

Tython

The Ruins of Kaleth

As the escape pod shot out of my ship, I knew I didn't have the best plan in the world. I knew it was pretty frakking stupid of me to go off half cocked like I was, but all that logic wasn't translating.

_He _was coming. Mako, _my wife_, was planet side with a bunch of idiots who had no idea. They thought it was my mother. They were prepared, but not enough. And they had **my** wife. In fact, not only did they have **my** wife, they had convinced her we were some kind of planet murdering monsters.

Granted, I was a little pissed she'd believe that about me. And that she betrayed us. But she and I would work all that out later. First I had to get her.

The pod crash landed, knocking me around a bit, adding new bruises. I had to ram the door to get it to open and I stumbled out. Regaining my balance, I put one hand near my blaster and scanned the quiet forest, confirming that for the moment at least I was alone. I dropped to one knee.

I never meditated. Unless you counted when I wrote in my journal. That was cathartic and all that. But, I had force ability no matter how small and right now I needed it. So I grabbed that super tiny thread, tried to use my emotions to strengthen it and searched for my wife.

For the first thirty seconds I felt stupid. Then I felt that tickle. Then I felt... My eyes snapped open. "Mako."

She was in the Jedi temple. Frak. No way I was getting in there.

"Where is your mother, Lancoro?"

I turned around just as the rain started. I could not say I was completely surprised to see my Jedi Master Aunt standing there, her blue lightsaber glowing brightly in the darkness. I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're wrong about her."

Xerrin came towards me with calm, determined purpose. "Surrender peacefully. I promised Mako you would not be harmed."

"You have no fraking idea," I snapped at her. "I want my wife."

"Where is Laresa, Lancoro?" Xerrin asked, coming closer.

I wasn't intimidated by a Jedi so I took a step closer too. "I want. My. Wife."

Battle instinct told me Xerrin was not going to answer, but attack. I was proven right when she stuck out her hand, a force push most likely but I rolled out of the way and started blasting at her. "We've got no quarrel with you idiot!"

She force leaped at me, the impact of her landing knocking me off my feet, but I used my jet pack and instead shot up into the sky, flicked a switch on my blaster and unleashed a barrage of small explosions around her.

Xerrin ducked, rolled, and dodged. She'd just come up to her feet when I landed and used my momentum for the punch I aimed at her head. My blow struck, but before I could take another swing I felt her elbow digging my armor into my sternum, snatching my breath. She rolled around me, brought her opposite elbow into the back of my helmet and kicked me in the back, knocking me forward.

I spun around blaster in hand but she was faster. Her lightsaber sliced off the front of my barrel making my weapon useless. Nobody fraked with my blasters. I brought up my other arm, unleashing a wicked stream of fire at her. She slid backwards, holding up her lightsaber, and used the force to protect her.

This was dumb. As much as I really wanted to kill my stupid Aunt, I knew we we're going to need her. I twirled my second blaster, holstered it and held up my hands, something every battle ready muscle in my body violently protested against.

"Take me to the temple. I want to see my wife. And you moron's need to know what's going on."

"Where is your mother's fleet Lancoro?"

"I'm not telling you bantha fodder until I see my wife."

"As you wish."

I heard nothing after that, because Xerrin moved like lightening and the next second I was out cold.

(The Sith)

Tython

Ruins of Kaleth

My ship hovered undetected high above Tython's landscape. I was crouched on the half lowered landing ramp as the ship slowly glided. My cybernetic eye scanned the forest that was passing below me. I reached for my son using a mother's connection to her child. When I felt his presence I frowned darkly.

I jumped off the ramp, using the force to slow my descent and landed neatly on my feet. I had spent very little time on Tython but I suspected I was west of the Ruins of Kaleth.

Through the rain, I heard the approach of footsteps. I had been a Jedi Shadow once, so I blended into the force, watching a patrol of young Jedi jog past me unknowingly.

I reached for my son again, pinpointing his location. He was fighting Xerrin. He would not win. He was strong, but not that strong. Narrowing my eye I broke into a steady run.

It was time for this to end.


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – An Overdue Meeting (The Sith)

Tython

Ruins of Kaleth

"Xerrin stop!"

Xerrin whirled around, focusing her Miraluka gaze at me. I had not drawn my weapons. Yet. "It's not me," I said my gaze turning immediately to the unmoving form of my son.

Xerrin watched me closely but she backed up a step. I went to Lancoro's side. I kneeled over my son's figure, my expression hidden inside the cowl of my robe. Behind me, Xerrin was still in attack position, her blue lightsaber brandished in my direction.

It was almost a cliché scene. Almost. The crack of lightning illuminated us. Rain beat down, warmy and heavy, the grass beneath my boots and my son's body more puddles than ground, unable to absorb the force of the storm fast enough.

He was alive, a relief. I snapped my gaze over my shoulder to my sister, the anger of a mother giving weight to my words. "Why? Why… why… WHY?!" Each word that suddenly flew from my mouth grew louder than the last, my emotions raging.

I abandoned Lancoro's figure, and surged to my feet. "You know my aims," I hissed at her. They had Elliah; he had no doubt told her everything.

"I only know you are Sith," Xerrin said with unwavering conviction.

"I would never have harmed you," I all but growled.

"But you would burn all that I stand for."

"Oh, you frakking moron. Have you lost all reason?!"

"Your judgments hold no power over me dark one."

Tempering back my emotions I canted my head and studied her. I realized it wasn't that Reide was right, but that Xerrin needed proof. For her it would only come one way.

"Fine." With one graceful motion I withdrew both my lightsabers, bringing their menacing purple glow to life. "If it is the dark side of the force you wish to face, you will have it."

Xerrin twirled her lightsaber once, ready. "Your arrogance has blinded you. You will not beat me."

"Oh, shut up."

When our blades violently clashed, I could feel the disturbance in the force. This meeting between us was long overdue. I held nothing back this time, and neither did she. The storm raged around us, a perfect background to the sheer violence of our meeting.

As much as I wanted to punish her just a little, I couldn't let Xerrin waste her strength against me. I would have to end this quickly.

Our sequences were quick, powerful back and forths of attacks, parries, and vicious counterstrikes that had yet to pause. But my sister's aggression would only go so far and I knew it. She was confused, angry, and afraid of those emotions. I could feel them and the careful control she was deploying over herself.

I had no such reservations and there was plenty of passion sitting inside me tonight. I gave into the raw emotions just enough and my attacks became more chaotic, more aggressive. With dual lightsabers, it could be deadly. To her credit, she didn't succumb right away, sheer skill and instinct with the force made her blade continue to deflect mine, but I was advancing, faster, closer, and we both knew it was just a matter of time.

I lunged, jumped and twisted, my lightsabers arcing down at her, one after the other. The second knocked her saber from her hand and forced her to one knee. In the next breath I had my blades crossed against her throat. Xerrin stared at me up, grim resolve on her face.

"You'll never win."

I arched a brow at her slowly calling back the darkside that taunted me to kill her. "You better hope _**we**_ do." I pulled my lightsabers away from her throat and sheathed them. "It's not me, Xerrin."

I could sense her confusion as readily as I saw it. "I saw in my vision. You brought your armies to Tython-"

"To protect it!"

Xerrin was silent for a heartbeat. After a moment she said quietly, "You are not Jedi anymore."

I placed my sabers back on my utility belt and pulled back my hood, exposing my face completely. "It doesn't matter. You're my sister and I made a promise."

That affected her. I knew it did, I could feel the conflict in her emotions. "You do not use the light side of the force-"

I did not mask my sadness. No less strong then it had been the moment Kazrin died. "I did once." I took a breath then continued, emotion changing my tone. "Xerrin he was our brother. He was family. I loved him. When my rage overcame me like that… I couldn't conqueror what everyone was telling us to ignore and I would _not_ be at its mercy. I had to know the darkside."

Xerrin slowly got to her feet. "But, you stayed there."

"I like it," I said truthfully.

"Then why are you here Laresa? What did I feel?"

My jaw set. "You can't keep secrets from the Emperor when you become his Wrath. When I kneeled before him and looked into his eyes, he saw everything. Including the location of Tython. I knew it was only a matter of time before he targeted this planet. I couldn't allow that."

Xerrin's back stiffened, anger overtaking her face. "This isn't about me, this is about your own guilt!"

"What?" I stared incredulously at my sister. I surged into her, motioning at the landscape with a disgusted wave of my hand. "Do you think I care if Tython burns? Or Korriban? The only reason I'm here is because of you."

Xerrin's brow creased. "Then why are you fighting me?"

At first I wanted to punch her for asking me such a stupid question. After a heartbeat I realized that she'd given up on me. That the thought I was beyond redemption had taken over her senses. She was having trouble seeing me as anything but the villain.

She was going to have to get over it. We had much to do. Still, I answered honestly. "You pissed me off. And-" I jerked my hand down at my son.

Xerrin glanced at Lancoro, still unconscious. "He came for Mako. I told her…"

"I know. He forgave her… he's a lot like his father." I added after a moment.

Xerrin brought her gaze back to me and I knew she was studying me with her Miraluka sight. I did not hide from her, this is who I was.

"On Darth Angral's ship," she said, "You saved my life."

So Elliah had told her. That didn't surprise me. I nodded. "Yes."

"Why? Tell me true."

"You are my sister you fool. I would have died before I allowed him to harm you."

Xerrin stood rigid at my words. I was unsure what she do next, but I had never expected that she would step into me, and wrap her arms so very tightly around me.

At first I could say nothing. A moment later, "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Xerrin, I'm so sorry I took Kazrin from us."

It was ridiculous in that moment, how desperately I craved my sister's forgiveness. And now I understood in a new way, the torture that Malavai had gone through waiting for mine. It was that thought that pushed the single tear from my eye.

Xerrin said nothing at first; instead she simply squeezed me tighter, cradling me to her. When she finally did find her voice it was no more than a whisper – "I forgive you."


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Alliances (The Sith)

Tython

Jedi Temple

It was a strange feeling, walking down the path towards the temple. Once I'd walked this path as a Jedi. Now I was anything but. More than a few young Jedi stared in my direction as Xerrin and I passed. I'm sure it was odd to see me walking freely alongside a Jedi Master.

A medical droid carried my son to the med bay. I followed my sister into the Jedi Council's chamber. I was glad to see Elliah standing there among the judgmental faces of the other Jedi Masters.

I greeted him first, walking up to him and pressing my mouth against his cheek. My affection for Elliah grew when he put a quick arm around me and returned my embrace in front of his peers.

"You've been causing trouble," he murmured with quiet amusement.

I grinned faintly. "Only a little."

One of the Master's cleared his throat and I stepped away from Elliah, nodding at them all. I was faintly amused by their reaction at seeing one of their so transformed. I wasn't the first, I was sure I would not be the last.

"Lord Jinobie, Master Tosh has alerted us to the situation," Grand Master Satele Shan began.

"I hope my presence now lends truth to his words," I said.

"It does. But we have concerns," Shan said.

I crossed my arms, hiding them underneath my robe. "Our time is short, but I'm listening."

"What you will do with your army should we succeed?" Master Bela Kiwiiks asked.

"We will leave," I said.

I watched several of the Masters exchanged wry glances.

"How can we be sure of that?" Master Jaric Kaedan asked. He didn't bother to hide how much he disapproved of my being there.

I respected the honesty of his emotion. "Because of her." I nodded once in Xerrin's direction. "My loyalty is to my sister. So long as she favors this planet, no harm will come to it," I said simply.

"I don't approve of my sisters machinations, but I believe her," Xerrin said quietly.

Master Kaedan would not be easily swayed. "I can't say Lord Jinobie, that you having an army of that power didn't concern us a great deal."

I looked pointedly at him. "I don't care. We will leave when this is over, period. Whether it is peacefully or not will be entirely up to you."

"We can't trust you. You've murdered our men on the battlefield. Good men," Master Kaedan's voice rose.

I met his gaze evenly. "And you've murdered mine. This is the consequence of war. I've murdered the Empire's men just the same." My eye narrowed as I slid my gaze over the lot of them. "I sat among you, I worked as your Shadow, a job not for the faint of heart. I've seen your flaws. You're not evil, but you're not as good as you believe, either. Let's stop pretending, shall we?"

"Whatever we've done was for the benefit of everyone. Our actions are selfless," Master Kaedan's voice didn't sound as strong as it had moments ago.

"Your justification is pointless. The actions are the same." I waved my hand dismissively. "You waste time. My army will protect this planet when the Emperor arrives. Whether we do it with or without your help is up to you."

I could see I'd offended some of their egos. Against my darker instinct I offered this: "If it will make you feel better I will relinquish control of my army during this battle to Master Tosh."

"I would suggest the council at least listen to all of Lord Jinobie's battle plan," Elliah said. "We know the Emperor is coming and she can help."

I waited for Satele to motion that I could proceed, meeting the Grand Masters gaze directly. She nodded, and I tipped my head respectfully at her before I continued;

"The Emperors flag ship will never land. Lord Scourge will secure the hanger bay for our arrival."

"Our?" Xerrin looked at me.

"Captain Reide Jinobie will fly. Her crew will back up Commander Mekethia Jinobie's Havoc Squad as they deal with the Emperor's troops aboard his flagship. Master Xerrin and I will face the Emperor directly. Master Elliah will command my forces on the ground in conjunct with your Jedi. Understand when I say, the Emperor's personal guard is ten times as vicious as a Sith Lord. They are fanatical in their loyalty to him. You will need as many Jedi on the ground with real combat experience as you have."

"Why would we trust you to be alone with the Emperor and Master Jinobie? You served as his Wrath. She could be walking into a trap," Master Kaedan eyed me with no small amount of suspicion.

"A necessary action. And one I intend to use against him. He forced me to watch my sister harmed. My rage eagerly awaits revenge for that offense." I glanced at Xerrin. "Sorry about Doc."

My sister's mouth twitched. "Forgiven."

I looked back at the Council and could tell they were not taking this lightly. As they shouldn't. Still, I did not have the patience to suffer through their deliberations. "Discuss this among yourselves. Master Tosh can speak for me. I have a battle to prepare for and a son to check on."

I turned and Xerrin put a hand on my arm. "About Lancoro," she started.

I cut her off with a shake of my head. "It was his own fault. He knows better than to let his emotion claim him like that."

"A mistake we all make."

I realized as I met my sister's gaze that she included herself in that statement. My expression briefly softened before I walked out of the room.

(The Sith)

Jedi Temple

Medical Bay

I stood in the doorway, watching the droid monitor my son's vitals. He would be fine, I was not concerned. My mind was on the upcoming battle. My ship had been allowed to land and I'd released Lieutenant Jorgan before I gave into the urge to kill him.

For the moment, I would keep my army in orbit, giving the Council time to come to their own decision. We would waste an advantage however, if we couldn't get into position before the Emperor arrived. That meant they didn't get to deliberate for long.

I heard the thud of footsteps behind me and I turned. Mako came running. "What happened to-"

I slammed my fist into her jaw and she dropped to the ground. The sight of her bloody lip made me feel slightly better.

"Okay…" she said after a moment. "I deserved that."

"I am not as forgiving as my son. Love him for the rest of your life, and I'll allow you to live." I turned my back on her before a mothers protective instinct and the anger of the Sith combined and I killed her.

"I didn't know he was-"

And there went my temper again. I whirled on her, advancing. "He trusted you enough to put his life in your hands every day. Sought the light instead of the dark, for you. Still you believed him a monster."

Mako stared at the ground for a moment. Then, she brought her gaze to mine. It was written all over her face and I immediately understood. "Because of me," I said. "You thought that of him, because of me."

"It's not an excuse, I know his father is a Jedi. It wasn't…. it wasn't just that. I owed Qyzen a debt. I had to repay it."

Oh what the frak. Emotion crashed into me at Mako's words. I hated it and hated her for it, because now that I had forgiven Malavai I understood in a way I couldn't before. In a way that demanded I dislike Mako a little less, now.

"I swear I want that to be the last thing between us. I love him," Mako's chin was proud despite the tears that ran from her eyes. "Lord Jinobie I love him so much."

"Come over here and say that."

Mako's eyes couldn't have moved faster as Lancoro's voice echoed out from behind me. She ran past me like I wasn't even there anymore. I turned to watch as she jumped onto Lan. He caught her, and it didn't appear he was letting her go. I was mollified further because she didn't look like she was letting him go, either.

"Reporting, my lord." General Pierce came up behind me.

I turned and immediately fell into step next to him. I could bask in my son's happiness later. First I had to ensure the Emperor didn't kill us all.


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – Chokepoint (The Bounty Hunter)

Tython

Med Bay

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Just shut up about it. I don't care. I don't." I cradled her head in my hands and pressed my forehead to hers, squeezing my eyes closed. "Don't ever leave me again."

I knew she was really mine this time when she squeezed her arms around my neck. She was trying to wrap her whole body around me and I was a big fan of it. "I won't. I promise."

"You know me," I whispered to her. "Don't let anybody else tell you different."

"There will be time for that later, my son."

I opened my eyes to see my father standing behind Mako. I pressed another lingering kiss to her forehead then released her, giving my father my full attention. "Sir?"

"Are you fit enough for battle?" Elliah asked.

"Always," I said.

"I'm watching his back, too." Mako added, moving closer to my side.

"Get your armor on then. We have little time."

* * *

(The Sith)

Tython

Jedi Temple

When I walked outside the temple, I felt her before I saw her. Reide. She had a nice bruise on her jaw, but she was standing there in her typical arrogant pose, her hand on her blaster, waiting.

I said nothing as I walked up to her. We shared a glance and that was simply enough.

"We're good?" she said a moment later.

I nodded easily. "A stupid question."

"I heard about Quinn," she said quietly.

My face tightened. I wasn't ready for the force of that emotion yet, and the strength it took to keep it at bay robbed me of my voice.

"He better have died saving your life."

It took me a moment but I finally whispered, "He did."

Reide slowly nodded. "Didn't like him. Too pretty. You can do better."

My laugh was short but it came.

Reide smiled faintly. "I'll get the ship ready." She touched my shoulder before walking over to the Imperial Shuttle that we'd put down on the small landing pad in front of the temple. Blizz had just climbed off, his ratty brown robe more dirty than usual. I assumed it was because he'd just finished installing the Adegan crystals.

Mekethia was already there, giving orders to her Havoc Squad. Aric stood beside her, one arm in a sling, the other held close to his side. The wounds I had given him ensured he would not participate in battle tonight. Another gift for my undeservering sister, I thought with a faint smirk.

Elliah walked up beside me. "Should the force claim me tonight, I wish you to know how I proud I am to be your husband wife," he said softly.

I didn't want to hear that. Not now. "Don't let the force claim you tonight, or I won't be proud."

Elliah simply chuckled.

I pressed my lips against his cheek. "Good Hunting, Elliah."

"May the force be with you, Laresa." He winked and me and moved off.

I looked over at Xerrin. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

I was walking up the shuttle's entry ramp when I sensed them. When I turned, my children were standing on the temple steps, watching me. There were battle ready expressions on their faces, but I could feel the strength of their affection. I would use that too in the fight ahead.

I held their gazes a moment longer, then simply turned and boarded the ship.

* * *

(The Bounty Hunter)

Tython

Forests around the Jedi Temple

We'd been put into position and we're waiting. The HK-24 droids with blaster rifles sat on the front line. The droids with the lightsabers guarded the front of the temple with Grandmaster Satele.

Master Kaedan was commanding the Jedi. Elliah stood next to him with the largest squad of the HK's, Nadia beside him. It was amusing watching General Pierce and Jaesa with them. Pierce kept eyeballing the Jedi like he was sizing them up and found them lacking. Jaesa was eyeballing a particularly young looking Jedi, and I wasn't sure if she wanted to frak him, or kill him. Possibly both.

Tana and Gault had taken up sniper positions. Kaliyo and Vette were trading Cantina fight stories. Akavi and Torian were talking Mandalorian, comparing staff's. Blizz was standing on Bodwaar's shoulders, looking through a pair of modified marcobinoculars that could see into space.

Vanceto paced in front of me, his arms over his armored chest, his cape trailing behind him. Mako pressed into my armored side. I glanced down at her, the affection on my face hidden behind my helmet.

"We're taking a real honeymoon after this," she said.

"We are, huh?"

"I've got some serious making up to do."

I was such a huge fan of that. Before I could give her the raunchy response that was on the tip of my tongue though, Blizz shouted.

"Boss, Boss! I see them!"


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – The Thrill of Battle

(The Sith)

Imperial Assault Shuttle

Orbit around Tython

The shuttle needed a co-pilot so Mekethia joined Reide in the cockpit. I'm sure that thrilled the both of them. I stood in the holding bay with Xerrin and Mekethia's Havoc Squad Troops. I could feel it when the Emperor's fleet arrived. Reide and Mekethia must have gotten quite the front row view.

I could tell Xerrin could feel him now too, and just as strongly by the way her body tensed. She drew her goggle covered gaze in my direction, studying me.

"He gave you that," Xerrin said quietly staring at the scar around my throat. "When you let me escape his fortress."

"Yes," I said simply. "Scourge helped in the escape."

"Does it hurt?"

"Usually."

Xerrin was silent a moment. "Revenge is not the Jedi way. But he doesn't get to hurt my sister with impunity."

The shadow of a smile twisted my mouth. "He has plenty of crimes," I said. "If he surrenders I will defer to you. But we both know he won't surrender."

We fell silent after that. Thanks to Scourge, it was not difficult for Reide to navigate the shuttle into the landing bay on the Emperors' Flagship. Scourge waited for us with a squad of Imperial Assassin Droids that he'd reprogrammed.

I walked up to Scourge, Xerrin next to me. Mekethia's troops dispersed cautiously. A moment later, she and Reide joined us.

"You do not have much time," Scourge said. "He will grow stronger as the battle progresses. I will assist the Commander and hold off his forces here. You'll find him in his throne room. You remember the way?"

I nodded once. Of course I did. I had been eagerly waiting this moment for years. I glanced over at Reide. "Don't let some Havoc squad Trooper out shoot you."

Reide grinned darkly back at me. "Now who's talking bumblefluff?"

I chuckled and put my helmet on.

Reide looked at Xerrin. "Hey, Jedi?"

"Yes?"

Reide tipped her head in my direction. "How about being a big sister for once, and making sure nothing happens to her?"

My helmet hid my faint smile.

Xerrin held Reide's gaze for a long moment. "Don't let anything happen to you either," she said finally. "May the force be with you Reide."

Reide just nodded turning her attention to Scourge. Xerrin stepped close to me.

"Do not contain your passion," I said walking towards the ominous metal doors that would take us into the Emperor's ship.

Xerrin quirked a brow at me. "You can't mean-"

"Not all passion comes or leads to a dark place. You know that." I looked over at her. "Your skill is not enough. If you hold back, he will kill you."

Xerrin said nothing, but I could sense she understood. Hopefully she would comply. I had no intention of losing my sisters tonight, but I was not foolish enough to think I could defeat him alone. I needed my sister as much as I needed the Jedi. For the duration of this battle, I hoped she would be both.

As the doors slide open I used the force to render us both unseen. We moved swiftly through the wide corridors, bypassing the majority of the Emperors Dark Guard completely and slipping undetected by those we did pass.

Two red uniforms stood watch in front of the doors to the Emperor's Throne room. Xerrin and I attacked at the same time making quick work of both of them. Neither of us hesitated to force open the doors.

He was alone. A single dark entity with incredible power. The Sith in me salivated at the thought of taking it from him. I brandished my second lightsaber, twirling them both once in heady anticipation of this fight.

He rose from his throne like some God of myth. I would have attacked him then, but I waited because I knew Xerrin was duty bound to at least say:

"Surrender and no harm will come to you."

The Emperor did not brandish a lightsaber, but an energy whip. He uncoiled it slowly, his darkside tainted face hidden within the shadows of his cowl. "Cherish this moment," his voice cut through the air like a phantom. "I'm going to make you kill each other. A fitting end for two meddlesome sis-"

I had no patience for his ego filled speeches. It was time wasted killing him. I attacked.

* * *

(The Smuggler)

Emperor's Flagship

Landing Bay

I knew it was coming the moment the doors closed behind Laresa and Xerrin. I could feel Mekethia's deception and I wondered why Mr. Emperors Wrath didn't.

Maybe he did was and was just ready to check out. Regardless, Scourge was about to turn his reprogrammed droids on, when smooth as all chaos she stepped into him and put him down just like that. I had my blasters out before his body hit the floor, one pointed at my unbelievable sister, the other at one of her troopers.

"Relax Reide," Mekethia said, taking over where Scourge had left off with the droids. "I need your guns for this fight."

I hadn't lowered my blasters yet, but I wasn't surprised by what she said. "And after it?"

Mekethia glanced over at me. The expression on that Sith face of hers spoke volumes. I smirked and lowered my guns but I didn't put them away. "You know you make a better Sith then you realize."

I could tell that pissed her off, I could feel it. Like I cared. She and I were due to have one, and Laresa was just going to have to forgive me.

"To the Bridge. Let's move," Mekethia said. One of her Troopers handed her blaster cannon. She left the droids to guard the landing bay, and I followed her and her lackeys. This was going to have an interesting ending, I could feel it.

* * *

The Bounty Hunter

Tython  
Forest Around the Jedi Temple

I'll admit, watching the Emperor's Dark Guard descend from all those sleek, black cargo transports had the potential to be pretty intimidating. After that awe moment, I just wanted to kick the crap out of all of them.

The rain had slowed, its misty smell a strange mix overtop of the battle ready energy radiating from all of us. Vanceto roared like a bear and brandished his lightsaber. It was pretty cool seeing his red one light up next to all the green and blue one's the Jedi carried. "Are you ready brother?" he said it like a battle charge.

I stepped up next to him, pointed my blaster at one of the Dark Guard's walking off the transport ship and put one in his head. "That's one."

Vanceto let go a vicious laugh and sprung. I gave my wife a slap on the rear, then charged off after him covering his back while Tana cleared a path for me from her sniper position. I could hear Akaavi and Torian's Mandalorian battle cries, heard some bombs going off, and what suspiciously sounded like someone shouting:

"Let me introduce you to my gun!"

Which got a laugh out of me right before an Dark Guard clocked me, and promptly got beheaded by my brother. I stuck my arm around Van, shooting one of the red armored punks that tried to creep, spun around as Vanceto did and for the next few awesome chaotic moments we fought back to back.

General Pierce liked shooting a hook into them, then yanking them closer so he could beat them down with the butt of his rifle. Jaesa looked orgasmic every time she killed one of them, creepy Sith that she was.

In-between ducks, and dodges, jet punches and blaster shots, I'd catch a glimpse of my father and Master Kaedan fighting together and that almost felt like cheating to me. Don't get me wrong, my mother hadn't been kidding when she talked about the Dark Guard, more than a few Jedi were getting cut down left and right, seemingly effortlessly. But those two were ridiculous. My father was a strange mix of calm and intense at the same time, and Master Kaedan was a pure warrior. I don't think either of them had paused yet, it was just one insanely skillful sequence after the next.

"I don't think they brought enough people," I heard Tana say in my ear piece. I would have laughed, but one of those red uniforms got me around the waist and took me to the ground. I wrestled with him, threw my body weight and got him pinned underneath me. A second later I burned his face off, heard my brothers shout and somersaulted forward just as he threw his lightsaber over me, taking out another one.

I got to my feet just in time to see one more of those transport ships land. When they opened, Sith came out of them.

Force users would make this fight a lot more interesting. "You just had to open your mouth didn't you," I said.

Vanceto threw his cape off, rolling his shoulders around. "Come brother, do you want to live forever!"

"Maybe a few more years, yeah." But of course I was right behind him.

I hoped Mom and Aunt Reide were having as much fun as we were.


	46. Chapter 44 Part 1

Chapter 44 – Death Becomes Some of Us (Part 1)

(The Sith)

Emperor's Flagship

Throne Room

Knowing how to use your opponent's weapon, their fighting style, all assisted evening the score during a battle. The Emperor had added to his advantage over us with his whip. It was not a weapon either I or Xerrin faced with regularity and he was deadly with it. My first attack was the reason for the burning pain in the back of my shoulder, his whip having caught me on a spin and ripped through my armor to slice open the skin beneath it.

He cracked the whip at Xerrin, a vicious arc that forced her to roll out of the way. He used the force to rock the whip back quicker than it should have moved towards me and he was fast enough to sneak past my guard, snapping the tip against my helmet. The strike sent a sharp jolt of electricity through the metal and I blanched, stumbling backwards but forced roared at him, taking him back just a step.

He rolled the whip around his body, catching Xerrin before she could get close and wrapped the energy coils around her lightsaber, yanking it out of her hand.

Now he was just pissing me off. I slide quickly forward, the front of my boot clipping him. He dropped, and I was on my feet, my lightsaber poised to ram into his chest, but he was faster. He shot his hand out and a blast of lightening crashed into me, knocking me backwards. Mid flight, I managed to throw one of my lightsabers to my sister, and then I crashed to the ground, pain rocketing through my system. I could smell the smoke coming off my armor, and though my body protested I forced myself up to my hands and knees, a good start.

The Emperor had abandoned the whip and was using Xerrin's own lightsaber to block and counter her attacks. It was brilliant, so very fast, lethal movements from the both of them but for my sister it wasn't enough. He forced her back a step, she lost her footing and he thrust his saber past hers, the point jabbing her shoulder.

Her sharp sound of pain brought me to my feet, pure rage sending me forward faster. Before he could take the kill shot my saber was underneath his, catching the blow, twisting my body to whip my heavy boot across his cheek, the murderous sound that flew from my mouth giving more power to my strike. The force of it made him spin mid air before he hit the ground.

Breathing hard I offered a quick hand down at my sister, keeping my eyes on the Emperors rising frame. "Don't tell me you're tired," I said.

* * *

The Smuggler

Emperors Flagship

Bridge

I stuck my boot on the back of the Dark Guard's neck and pulled the trigger, my blaster making a mess of his head. Mekethia was standing on the bridge at the controls.

"Take the rest of the team and plant the explosives," she ordered what was left of her Havoc squad.

I quirked a brow at her, slowly walking closer. "What explosives?"

"Set the detonator for three minutes. Don't wait for me. Take one of the Shuttles and go when you're done," she said to Sergeant Dorne or something, pointedly ignoring me.

As her lackeys went skittering off I got right in her face. "What explosives, Mekethia?"

"The Republic cannot trust the fate of the Emperor to just the Jedi. They had a chance once and they failed. I'm here to see that doesn't happen again."

Fraking Republic. Can't say I was surprised. "With or without your Sith sister?"

Mekethia's eyes narrowed. "Darth Jinobie is an acceptable causality. She wouldn't have been allowed to leave Tython anyway-"

I punched her right into her stupid mouth. It knocked her back a step, and split her lip open. "You're the one that killed Quinn aren't yah?"

Mekethia straightened, wiping the blood from her mouth. "I don't know why he stopped her from killing me, but I was well versed in Captain Malavai's Quinn record. He's responsible for the slaughter of hundred of republic troops. His death was a republic victory."

Every syllable that flew out of her mouth was like a log on my temper. I took off my gun belt, dropping it to the ground and came right at her, fists swinging. "You've hurt her for the last time, you frakking bitch."

"She deserves worse for what she did to Kazrin!" Mekethia growled and surged forward to meet me, blocking my strikes and trying to land her own. I blocked her incoming fists, one right after the other, caught her next swing and rammed my fist into her throat, then again across her jaw, letting her arm go so I could have the satisfaction of watching her drop to a knee.

"Get up bitch," I said to her. "We're not even close to done."

* * *

The Jedi

Emperor's Flagship

Throne Room

I got to my feet with a wince. "I slipped," I said indignantly.

"Indeed," I could hear the amusement in Laresa's tone.

It bled away as the Emperor came at us again, fury literally radiating off him.

It was powerful; his rage. I could feel it hovering around me like a fog, trying to blur my thoughts, probing at my fears, heightening the pain of the battle with every movement I made.

I clung to the lightside of the force, willed it stronger around me like a force field as we engaged. We'd begun driving him backwards and for the first time since the battle started I felt the faint hope of triumph leaking through.

But then his movements became so fast they were almost a blur. He back kicked Laresa away from him, spun into me and got close enough that he could punch my injured shoulder. The pain forced the sound of my mouth, his next strike took the saber out of my hand but I shot my palm up to use the force, but he shot a stream of lightening back at me.

I'd felt his before, this sense of almost… panic at the sheer power behind his command of the darkside. My brow drew together, my teeth gritting as I pushed back. Just when I thought I couldn't hold it another minute Laresa attacked him, drawing his attention away.

I collapsed to one knee, drawing in a heavy breath and quickly called Laresa's lightsaber back to my hand. The hilt had just touched my palm when I saw him break through Laresa's guard, kicking the saber out of her hand. She blocked his next strike with solely the force, but he shoved his other hand into her chest and drove lightening into her, and the force of it drilled her into the ground.

What exploded inside of me in that moment I had not felt in a very, very, long time. It was not so much the unquenchable desire to harm him as it was to protect her. I was on my feet in the next breath, running, and then I slide in front of my sister, right into the blast, catching it with my lightsaber.

I glared at this menace, the force of my sudden passion pushing the lightening right back at him. "Get. Away. From. Her."


	47. Chapter 442

Chapter 44 – Death Becomes Some of Us Part 2

The Smuggler

Emperor's Flagship

The Bridge

Electricity sparked as Mekethia frakking body slammed me into the control panel. Metal buttons and levers jammed into my back, in a dozen places and they all hurt like hell. She drew back her fist to hit me and I put my forearms up blocking her strike then used the force to knock her back away from me.

I got to my feet just as she came at me again, and we were locked in, sweat and blood jumping from our skin with every strike. She got me right across the cheek, and I kicked her knee out. We danced around each other again, and then she rammed into me, catching me around the waist and we flipped over the railing, toppling a short distance to land on the floor in a heap. I felt her fists pounding frantically into my side, punishing my kidneys and I head butted the bitch to get her to stop, then flipped her off of me.

I got to my feet with a since. "Sure don't teach you much at that trooper academy do they?"

When Mekethia whirled around she had a blaster in her hand. It would figure. She didn't hesitate to squeeze the trigger and I dove but the first blast gave me a nice flesh wound right across the ribs and nicked my favorite jacket, making me briefly consider smoothing her with it.

I somersaulted forward, dove behind a long table, used the force to call my blaster to my hand and then I popped right up. Her blast struck me clean through the shoulder, mine went right through her big, dumb, head.

I was breathing hard, and I would have smiled when her body dropped lifeless to the floor but the muscles in my face were a little beaten up and didn't feel like it. "That's what you get, cheatin, bitch." I did shout over to her, and sunk back onto the table, wincing.

Then, I heard an explosion. The force of it rocked through the whole ship and I almost lost my footing. If we survived this, when we got planet side I was going to shoot every single Trooper I saw.

* * *

The Sith

Emperor's Flagship

Throne Room

"Laresa get up. Get up."

Pain rocked through my system. Calling upon the darkside of the force to help me take back control of my motor functions I shoved my helmet off with a sharp growl. My eye implant had short circuited under his attack, I could see nothing from it. I could feel the warmth of my own blood leaking from my ear and I suspected that implant had suffered the same fate.

"Get. Up."

My sister's voice snapped through the fog. I jerked my head up just in time to see the Emperor disappear, then reappear in front of her, kick her knee out and drive his hand into her chest, her back crashing into the ground at his feet.

Growling. I leaped at the Emperor again, landing next to him, the force of it knocking him backwards.

And then I attacked him, using his own hatred to enhance mine, letting every single emotion I'd ever held in check explode, filling my thoughts with the memory of Kazrin's death, of Malavai's, a mothers fear at letting her children go into battle, a sisters rage watching her family harmed, all of it because of this lunatics quest for planet destroying power.

Xerrin was at my side in the next breath and I do not know what drove her passion but I could feel the force of it, different than mine, but no less powerful. We moved like one person, a vicious dance of pure focused power. Lightside. Darkside.

The Emperor tried to use the force, Xerrin pushed back. I disappeared, then reappeared behind him but he snapped the lightsaber behind his back, blocking my strike, brought it round his body to catch Xerrin's and simultaneously back kicked, forcing me to jump backwards and giving him the chance to flip to the side out from between the two of us.

But I gave him no pause. I used the force to rip up the metal floor as if I was still a Jedi Consular and sent it hurtling towards him. He used the force to catch the debris with one hand, and quickly brought up his saber hand so his blade sparked against Xerrin's with angry hiss. He thrust the metal back at me and engaged Xerrin in a fast and vicious sequence.

I flipped over the debris and flung my lightsaber at the Emperor mid air. He kicked Xerrin's saber hand away, twisted to deflect my lightsaber back at me, and Xerrin shot her hand out to force push him.

The timing was perfect. It only sent him back an inch, but I had landed behind him and I jammed my lightsaber forward forcing it into his back. A vicious sense of triumph shot through me and I pushed harder, shoving my blade deeper into him. His form tensed and I thought for a split second he just might break free but Xerrin stepped into him and thrust her saber into his chest, just above mine.

He glared at her in furious defiance, but could do nothing as the life force rapidly fled his body.

"I. Am. Eternal," he whispered.

I stepped closer to him, my chin at his shoulder, my mouth near his ear. "Every time you find a body, we're just going to kill it," I whispered. "Count on that."

We pulled our sabers from his form simultaneously and he fell to his knees. I walked around him, standing next to my sister, watching with cold satisfaction as his body toppled over. Dead.

The rush of victory after such a well fought battle was a delicious feeling. I basked in it in my own way, Xerrin in hers for several silent moments. Then she handed me back my lightsaber and stuck out her hand to call back her own from the Emperors dead fingers.

I placed both blades on my utility belt, wincing. "Med droid?"

Xerrin smiled faintly. "I know a doctor."

I arched an amused brow at her. Before she could say anything else though, alarms started going off. A second later an explosion rocked the ship and the force of it knocked my sister and I off balance.

"What the frak?" I muttered.

"Time to go," Xerrin said.

I agreed. Despite my bodies violent protesting, we ran out of the throne room and I literally bumped into Reide in the hallway.

She looked as beat up as we were. "Gotta go, frakking republic put bombs on the ship."

"What!?" Just by Xerrin's tone, I could tell she had not been privy to Havoc Squads orders.

"Be mad about it later, let's go, let's go." Reide sprinted down the corridor and we were right behind her.

I'd like to say it was easy going but every time an explosion hit, the ship tilted and knocked us off our feet. I suspected we were cheating death by mere seconds, and reveled in the rush of it.

"Where's Mekethia, Reide?" Xerrin shouted her question just as we arrived in the landing bay. Reide didn't answer until we were on the ship and she was high tailing it straight for the cockpit.

"Whaddya think happened to her? And for the frakking record I didn't start it!" Reide finally snapped. "Get that door closed and hang on!"

Xerrin hesitated on the ramp. I touched her shoulder. "She chose her own path, Xerrin. We must go."

Xerrin looked back at me. She hesitated another second, then nodded and climbed aboard. As another explosion sounded around us, I knew it would be a miracle if we didn't share Mekethia's fate.


	48. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 - Jinobie FTW (The Bounty Hunter)

Tython

Forests around the Jedi Temple

It had been one of the most intense battles of my life. My knee was sore again, I had about a dozen little aches and pains and a splitting headache, and I couldn't stop grinning.

"_The Emperor is dead." _Kept ringing through my mind.

When the Emperors Flagship had exploded in the sky above us, the battlefield had changed in that instant. Confirmation that that lunatic was dead had surged everyone into greater action. The fight had been over minutes after that moment. I could still hear the faint cries of celebration.

I walked past the dark red uniforms that had fallen, my blasters pointed down at them, making sure they were dead. There were the bodies of Jedi too, and pieces of broken droids, but those were a lot fewer than all the pretty red uniforms.

Mako had gone into the temple to assist the wounded in Med Bay. Dad was coordinating the return of the HK's that survived the battle back onto our transport ship. Master Kaedan stood next to Dad, watching it all with an overly suspicious eye as if he expected us to attack any minute.

Couldn't say I blamed them for being cautious but because I knew we weren't going to attack them it was pretty funny to watch.

I finished my final sweep and twirled my blasters before I holstered them. Tana and Vanceto walked up to me. Tana sipping from a bottle with a ripped off label. She handed it to me and I took a healthy swig of it.

"Mom and Aunt Reide's shuttle hasn't landed yet," Tana said, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. "They made it right?"

I paused, frowning lightly. "I didn't feel anything. Did you Vanceto?"

Vanceto took a moment and I could tell he was using the darkside of the force. Finally he shook his head. "I can't feel her, but I don't think she's dead."

"You know what, if Dad's worried I'll be worried," I said motioning over at him.

That seemed to pacify my sister and brother both. "So what's next?" Tana asked pointedly.

"I'm taking a real honeymoon," I said, handing the bottle back to her.

"I'm getting married," Vanceto said. "To Vette."

I quirked a brow at him. "You ask her yet?"

"No," Vanceto admitted grinning wolfishly. "But her yes, is all but certain."

"I will laugh at you forever if she turns you down," I said honestly. I would.

"You're both a bunch of girls." Tana rolled her eyes at us.

Vanceto and I turned to look directly at Tana. "Lancoro, I'm sensing a disturbance from our sister."

I nodded gravely. "It's called hater-aid."

Tana punched me, and slapped Vanceto. We grinned at her.

"Keep yourselves out of trouble," she shoved the bottle she was drinking from at me, grinned faintly at us, and walked off.

Vanceto and I watched her depart. "I'm glad she doesn't have a boyfriend," he said after a moment.

"I'd kill the punk," I nodded in agreement.

Vanceto grinned darkly. "Slowly though."

"Meh, if he didn't mouth off too much, maybe."

My brother chuckled and touched my shoulder. "Enjoy your honeymoon Lancoro."

"Good luck with Vette."

I smiled at his departure and took another swig from the bottle.

* * *

(The Sith)

Tython  
Ruins of Kaleth

Xerrin stood at the bottom of the ramp.

How we had managed to escape the Emperors ship before it had exploded I would credit to Reide's incredible ability with a starship. On Xerrin's request we had landed deep into the forest, north of the Ruins.

"You can't come back with me," Xerrin said quietly. "If Mekethia had standing orders to blow that ship, I don't trust they'll let you leave."

"I'm pretty sure Resa and I could take them," Reide said, despite the exhaustion on her still bloody face.

The look Xerrin gave her was one of scolding, but her expression reminded me very much of the way she would look upon Reide and I when were children. It brought the faint smile to my mouth.

Even so, I had to ask, "Tell me sister, are you concerned for your republic friends, or have you remembered the bonds of family again?"

Xerrin stepped into me, hugging me tightly. I returned her embrace, despite the pain it caused. She did the same to Reide and though she tried to look indifferent to it, I could tell Reide was not unaffected by it.

Xerrin stepped back, gave us a last lingering glance then turned, walking away. Reide watched her for a moment, then retreated back into the ship. I took a single step forward.

"Xerrin?"

Xerrin paused and glanced over her shoulder at me. "Hmm?"

"Tell Elliah I want a divorce."

Xerrin quirked an amused, curious brow.

"I don't love him. Not the way the Nadia does," I said quietly.

Xerrin paused and I could tell by the expression on her face her thoughts had strayed to someone that was not Elliah.

"It's worth it Xerrin," I said, the shadow of a smile touching my mouth. "But you already knew that."

She smiled back at me, and with another word walked away.

"We leavin this ugly planet or what?" Reide shouted.

I laughed and winced at the same time. "Oh, shut up. I'm coming."


	49. Epilogue

Epilogue (The Sith)

Fury Class Imperial Interceptor  
_The Crystal Vanguard_

I stood next to Malavai's coffin. The lid was closed, his body encased inside. I smoothed my hand over the wood, memories ripening my emotion.

"I regret nothing Malavai," I said quietly. "Not one moment of it. I suspect, no matter how much it hurt neither did you."

I dropped my hand and stepped back, reaching behind me to press the button. The belt drew the coffin through the chamber, and a second later shot it out into the cold, infinite beauty of space.

"May the force be with you Malavai," I whispered, watching him until the darkness had claimed him and I could no longer see. Lingering in my emotions a moment more, I finally drew them under control went back to the main hold of my ship.

No sooner had I gotten there then I felt it. It hit me so strongly my hand flew my heart, my other bracing me on the wall.

What? No. _No._

"My Lord," Pierces urgent voice. "There's been some kind of attack," his voice carried his disbelief. "Both the Citadel on Dromund Kaas and the Jedi Temple on Tython have exploded."

The vicious hand of dread squeezed my heart, robbing me of my breath. "Find my family, General Pierce. Now."

Except despite my order I knew where they were. And I knew we were too late.

The End (for now)


End file.
